All In
by MDer
Summary: Toddy story! Takes place after 15x15. Can Teddy, Tom, and Owen get past their issues to give their daughter a happy family? Toddy relationship, Towen friendship.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey everyone! I have always been a big fan of Teddy and finally decided to write a story. This picks up after 15x15 with Teddy and Tom in Palm Springs. I love Tom and Teddy together, but really I just think Teddy's character deserves to be happy. This story will have aspects from the episodes after 15x15 but also will change up those scenes._

"Wow!" Teddy exclaimed, walking into the hotel room that Tom had booked for them. "This room is beautiful."

"Well, I aim to please," Tom told her, helping her out of her jacket. He then led her to the patio outside to show her the amazing view from their room. Teddy looked out and saw palm trees and the downtown area below them. Teddy turned to Tom and moved closer to him.

"Thank you again." She kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her. Teddy was glad that her baby bump was not too big yet and that Tom's arms could still wrap completely around her, pulling her in close. Once he finished kissing her he led her to the couch on the patio.

Teddy adjusted herself so she was lying down, her head resting on a throw pillow that sat on Tom's lap. She rested her hand on her stomach and felt Tom's hand land on top of hers. She smiled to herself. She loved spending time with Tom, no matter what they were doing. He was caring and gentle, but also the perfect amount of crazy. She could spend hours laughing with him, but could also talk to him about the serious things in life. In a way, he reminded her a lot of Henry. Sure, he was more arrogant than Henry but she actually enjoyed Tom's confidence and knew that deep down it was just a defense mechanism. Tom was easily becoming her best friend, a title Owen had held for so long.

Owen. She couldn't believe his behavior at Jackson's party last night. He had been distant and not particularly involved in hers or the baby's lives recently, as he had a lot going on with Leo. But, to accuse Tom, who he barely knows, of being a terrible person and telling him that he wouldn't be a part of the baby's life was more than Teddy thought he was capable of. Honestly, she believed that Owen rightfully deserved the punch that Tom gave him. Teddy lifted Tom's hand to her face and inspected it to make sure he hadn't hurt himself too badly.

"Something on your mind?" Tom asked, noticing that Teddy was obviously thinking about him punching Owen by the way she was inspecting his hand. They hadn't talked about it yet and he had to admit that he was worried that she might be upset with him. But, since she still agreed to go on the trip with him, he figured she must not be too upset.

"I'm sorry," she said, softly. "About Owen last night."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," he countered. "I'm definitely not sorry for punching him. I'll admit I baited him a little, but he crossed a line."

"I know. He deserved it," Teddy said, remembering Owen's comment about Tom never being a father, even though Tom had been a father until his son died suddenly. Teddy teared up just thinking about Tom's loss.

"I guess he's still hung up on you," Tom stated. "I can't blame him for that."

Teddy smiled. Tom made her feel unbelievably special. "I don't think so."

"What do you mean?"

"He wasn't jealous. At least not of you and me. He was jealous of you and her." Teddy pointed at her baby bump.

"So, you can't be with anyone because it would bring in another person to her life while he gets to be with Amelia?" Tom asked, pointing out the double standard Owen has for himself versus Teddy.

"I guess so," Teddy agreed. "Lucky for you, I don't take orders from Owen."

Tom kissed her passionately. He was falling hard for Teddy. Owen hadn't been completely off about Tom's less than perfect reputation. He had hidden his loneliness behind meaningless sex for so long. However, things were different with Teddy. He enjoyed just spending time with her. She had the same sense of humor and could keep up with his sarcasm flawlessly. He could talk to her about anything. He still couldn't believe he had opened up to her about David despite knowing her for only a few months, but she was so easy to talk to. He wanted her to know everything about him and he wanted to know everything about her. She had shared with him the painful losses she had had in her life. Both parents, her best friend, her husband. He wanted nothing more than to be a part of her life forever. He even wanted to be a part of her daughter's life and, based on the way Teddy talked about the future, it seemed that she wanted him to be a part of it.

As they kissed, Teddy sat herself up from her position and moved so she was straddling Tom's lap. Tom's hands slowly moved up her legs and underneath the skirt of her dress before resting on her hips. Teddy was extremely turned on, as usual since her pregnancy hormones had kicked in. Yet, she and Tom had only had sex a few times, as she still felt self-conscious about her body. Right now, she wanted him badly and the way he looked at her was making her feel extremely sexy. She kissed his neck as she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and then on his pants.

"Should we go inside?" Tom asked, loving the feeling of Teddy's hands on his chest and stomach, but remembering that they were still on the patio. There were walls between the other patios and theirs, but it was not the most secluded spot to have sex.

"Can't... wait… that… long," Teddy said between kisses.

Tom became more turned on by her answer and moved his hands to the waistband of her panties. He quickly pulled them down and had Teddy stand for a moment to let them fall to the ground. She pulled his pants down just enough to no longer be in the way. She climbed back on top of him, lowering herself onto him. He thrusted into her deeper, eliciting a soft moan from her lips. His hands found their way back up her dress and roamed over her stomach and then her breasts. They continued moving together until they both finished at the same time.

* * *

Teddy woke up and found herself alone on the couch outside. She sat up, groaning because of the soreness in her back that had come with her little girl growing inside her. She walked back into the hotel room, looking for Tom who was not there. She was about to grab her phone to text him, when he walked through the door with a box of cupcakes in his hand.

"Hey," she said, eyeing up the cupcakes. "Where'd you go?"

"A bakery down the street," he told her. "I wasn't sure how long you'd be out for, but I knew you'd be hungry when you woke up."

"I'm sorry I slept so long," she apologized. Her eyes still hadn't left the box of cupcakes. "Can I have one of those now?"

Tom sat down with her at the foot of the bed and opened the box for her. Teddy picked out a red velvet cupcake with cream cheese frosting and took her first bite.

"Oh my god. This cupcake is amazing," Teddy gushed. She held the cupcake out for Tom to try it. He took a small bite, wanting to leave the rest for Teddy to enjoy. As Teddy moved onto her second cupcake, she felt flutters from her stomach.

"I think she likes the cupcakes," Teddy said, rubbing her bump. Teddy loved the feeling of her daughter moving.

"May I?" Tom asked, indicating that he wanted to feel her stomach. Teddy nodded and took his hand to place it in the spot the she could feel the movement. Tom and Teddy smiled at each other. Once the baby settled down, Tom removed his hand from her stomach and gave her a quick kiss.

The rest of their vacation was spent going to the spa for a massage, eating snacks, exploring the shops downtown, relaxing in the hotel room, and finally dinner at a fancy restaurant on the last night. Despite having been in a relationship for a few weeks, they had not gone on many dates. They were always working or were so tired from working that they'd order room service and spend their nights in together rather than going out.

Teddy and Tom walked into the restaurant, holding hands, and sat down at their table. The waitress came around and took their orders.

"Congratulations on the baby, by the way," the waitress said. "You two must be so excited."

"Oh thank you," Teddy said, as the waitress walked away. She wasn't sure whether or not Tom wanted her to correct people when they assumed the baby was his, but he seemed to make no objections.

"So, are you going to be looking for a more permanent place to stay when we get back?" Tom asked. He had to admit he was slightly concerned at how long Teddy was waiting to find a home for her and the baby. The baby would be born in only a couple months and it would only be more difficult to move once the baby came.

"Looking to get rid of me?" Teddy asked, jokingly. Although she had her own hotel room, she had been spending several nights a week in Tom's room.

Tom laughed. "Well, you do steal the covers at night."

Teddy smiled and shrugged.

"Teddy, I'm serious though," Tom said, taking her hand. "Don't you think it will be easier to get settled in before the baby comes?"

"I guess," Teddy agreed, unenthusiastically.

"What's holding you back?" Tom asked, sensing that there was an underlying reason for her hesitation to move. He figured that Teddy would be excited to set-up her new home for the baby. That she would be excited to decorate a nursery.

"It's just a little overwhelming," Teddy admitted. "All this drama with Owen makes me wish I hadn't come back."

"Are you considering going back to Germany?" Tom asked.

"No," Teddy assured him. "I just wish things would go back to normal with Owen. That we can be friends again. But, everything is so awkward between us and I don't want it to be like that when our daughter is born."

"You know, you can't delay her from coming just because you and Hunt aren't back to normal yet?"

"I know," Teddy said, with a smile. "It's just stressful. I still have things that need to be shipped over from Germany. I need to buy furniture and so much stuff for the baby. And, then I need to move it all in, which could be problematic because I waited too long and now I probably shouldn't be lifting heavy boxes."

"I will do all the heavy lifting," Tom promised her.

Teddy smiled thinking of how good Tom is to her. The last thing she wanted to do was make Tom do all the work of moving for her, but she really wasn't sure how else to do it.

"That would be really helpful," Teddy told him. "Don't feel like you have to though. I can hire movers."

"I want to," Tom assured her.

"Okay," Teddy agreed. "When we get back then."

"Actually," Tom started. "I have to go back to Hopkins for a week when we get back. So, you can look for a place and I'll help you move when I get back."

Teddy nodded, feeling a little disappointed that Tom would have to leave as soon as they got back to Seattle. She didn't like that Tom worked part-time in Maryland. Suddenly it hit her that Tom actually worked part-time in Seattle and that he was only there to do research with Amelia. Once that project was finished he would inevitably go back to Maryland. He could leave at any time and the thought made Teddy feel nauseous.

"Everything okay?" Tom inquired.

"Oh, yes," Teddy said, getting control of the emotion on her face. It's not like she could ask him to stay. It's his job. An amazing job. Head of Neurosurgery at Johns Hopkins. There aren't many jobs that would top that.

Teddy pushed the thought of him eventually leaving for Maryland for good out of her mind, or at least to the back of her mind, so that they could enjoy dinner. They ate and talked and laughed together, both of them thinking about how they couldn't be happier with anyone else.

The next day, they took a flight home. Tom had noticed that Teddy seemed a little sad since he had told her that he was going to Hopkins this week. She seemed to be distancing herself from him slightly.

"Do you want to come?" Tom asked her as they got back to his hotel room in Seattle.

"Where?"

"To Hopkins," he clarified. "I would love if you came with me."

Teddy forced a smile. "I can't. I have to get back to work. I wish I could though."

"I'll only be gone for a week," he reminded her, rubbing her shoulder.

"For now," Teddy mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Seattle is temporary for you," Teddy explained. "You work on the other side of the country and eventually you'll have to go back there full-time."

"Is that why you've been in such a bad mood since last night? I have to say I'm a little excited that you're upset about it."

Teddy glared at him. "This isn't a joke. I'm not looking to date someone for a couple months and have them leave. I have to start thinking of my daughter. I can't have her getting attached to someone who isn't in this for the long haul."

Tom could see Teddy's eyes glossing over with tears. She turned to face the window to avoid looking at him. Tom wasn't sure what to say. He was all in with her. He wanted all the things that she did. He wanted to be a part of her life and her daughter's life forever. He knew it was an extreme thought considering that they hadn't been dating for long, but he knew it was true. But, she was right that he did work for a hospital in another state which could become complicated down the road. However, he still wanted to put everything he had into their relationship. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, causing her to turn back to him.

"Teddy, I want this. I want you. And, her." Tom gently touched her baby bump, which made the tears fall from Teddy's eyes. "When I'm asked to move back full-time, we'll figure it out then. Okay?"

Teddy wiped her tears away. "Okay."

* * *

Tom texted Teddy the next day to tell her that his flight had arrived safely in Maryland. He went straight to his apartment to drop his stuff off. Most people would be glad to be home after staying at a hotel for months, but Tom felt indifferent. It was lonely here. Besides working at one of the best hospitals in the country, there was nothing keeping him here. In his typical fashion, he had kept everyone at a distance, not allowing himself to get particularly close to anyone. It was easier that way. He desperately wanted to be back at the hotel with Teddy, rubbing her back as she fell asleep against him.

He then went to the hospital where he got to work. After being in the OR for a majority of the day, he was exhausted and was ready to go home and sleep when he was asked to meet with the chief of surgery.

"Tom," Chief of Surgery, Dr. Monte, greeted when Tom walked into his office. "Have a seat.

"How's your research going with Dr. Shepherd in Seattle?" Dr. Monte asked.

"We are still making adjustments," Tom answered honestly. "Perfection takes time."

"I understand that," Dr. Monte told him. "But, frankly, we didn't hire you here to spend a majority of your time doing work at another hospital. We need you back here, running the department on a full-time basis."

"And, I'm suppose to just give up the work that I've put into the research with Dr. Shepherd?" Tom probed.

"No," Dr. Monte clarified. "Researchers collaborate from across the country all the time. I just can't see a reason why you couldn't be collaborating from here."

Tom thought for a minute but had no real argument for why he needed to be in Seattle as often as he was.

"It would slow down the process immensely if we did that," he argued. He decided to throw in some of his arrogance in hopes that Monte would let him stay in Seattle longer. "Let's face it, Dr. Shepherd really needs my help."

"And, we need our head of neuro back," Dr. Monte countered. "Come back here and we'll get you set up in a lab."

When Teddy had brought up going back to Hopkins full-time, Tom had thought that moment was still far off. He figured he at least had until he and Amelia finished their project. Now he wasn't sure what to do. His relationship with Teddy had only just begun and would certainly be over if he moved back. He cared so much for Teddy and could imagine a future with her. He didn't want to move away and lose the woman he could see a future with.

"And, if I don't come back?" Tom asked, considering his options.

"Your contract ends next month and we will have to find someone to replace you," Dr. Monte told him candidly.

Tom weighed his options for only a moment. "I would start looking for someone else then."

"Come on, Tom," Dr. Monte pleaded, as Tom walked out. He didn't want Tom to quit. He was a phenomenal surgeon and they were lucky to have him, when he was here.

Tom closed the door to Dr. Monte's office behind him, feeling at peace with his decision. Now, he was going to go to Seattle, home, to see Teddy.

_A/N: Hope you liked it! More to come. Please review if you have a chance!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I am so unbelievably thrilled by all the positive response to this story. Thank you so so much. I had written this chapter a little while ago but this week's episode made me want to add the conversation about houses that Teddy and Tom were having._

Tom stopped at his hotel room and found that Teddy wasn't there, meaning she was probably at the hospital. He wanted to surprise her so he headed to the hospital to find her without texting her to tell her that he was back. As he stepped out of the elevator at the hospital, he instantly found her clutching onto Owen whose arms were wrapped tightly around her. He immediately felt disappointed. He had quit his job for her and she very well could still be in love with Owen. He understood that her feelings for him would always be complicated but hoped that she had put those in the past. And, how dare Owen try to move in on her now that he and Amelia were done for the thousandth time. He considered interrupting their very long and loving hug but decided against it, and went back to the hotel.

He wasn't sure yet what to say to Teddy. Although he was usually overly confident, Tom had to admit that he was worried about losing Teddy to Owen. He barely had time to figure it out when Teddy walked through the door. Teddy nearly fell over scared when she saw Tom sitting on the bed in the hotel room.

"Oh my God," Teddy said, out of breath. "You scared me."

She crawled into bed and hugged him tightly. "Why are you back so soon?"

"Is that a problem?" Tom asked.

Teddy smiled. "Actually, I couldn't be happier that you are. I had a hard day."

Tom pulled her closer. He figured that her being happy to see him was a good sign. "What happened?"

Teddy sighed, thinking of the poor woman who lost her baby today. "I think I've cried enough today. Could we not talk about it?"

"Sure, whatever you need," Tom agreed. Maybe she had been crying to Owen. Maybe that's why they were hugging. Tom still didn't like it though. All of a sudden it didn't matter though because Teddy started crying. She didn't want to talk about it, but she was looking to him for comfort and Tom obliged, holding her close, running his hand through her hair, and kissing the top of her head. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep and Tom fell asleep shortly after her.

* * *

Teddy woke up to the smell of bacon. She immediately opened her eyes and saw Tom with a tray of breakfast food.

"Hungry?" Tom asked her, setting down the food.

"Starving," she corrected. "Thank you. For breakfast. And, for being here last night. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"Well, you deserve the best. Which is why you got me," Tom replied, arrogantly.

Teddy laughed. "So, tell me about your trip. How'd you get out of working there the rest of the week?"

"Easily. I quit," Tom told her, but said it sarcastically.

"You're impossible," Teddy giggled, believing that his quitting was only a joke. Tom wanted to tell her he wasn't joking but wanted to wait to tell her until he knew for sure that she wasn't considering going back to Hunt. The last thing he wanted to admit was that he had given up an amazing job to move to Seattle for a woman that didn't feel the same way about him as he did about her.

"I looked up some houses that are for sale yesterday," Teddy said, changing the subject after realizing that Tom was not going to tell her about his time in Maryland. "And, I have the morning off today. Would you be interested in coming with me to see a few of them?"

Tom smiled. "I'd love to."

* * *

Teddy and Tom were walking through the first house on Teddy's list at the open house.

"What do you think?" Teddy asked.

"It's a little small but nice," Tom commented.

"Small?" Teddy repeated, surprised. "This house has plenty of space for three."

"Three?" Tom implored.

"Well, yeah." Teddy stopped before entering the master bedroom and turned to Tom. "I mean, not right away or anything. But, well, we've been staying together a lot recently. I just mean, eventually if things work out..."

Tom just smiled at her as she stammered away. He thought there was nothing cuter than watching her babble when she's anxious.

"I just think it would only be fair to pick a place that you like too, in case things work out and you want to move in some day," Teddy continued. She looked like she was going to keep going so Tom stopped her with a kiss. They smiled as they broke apart, Teddy's worries falling away. She was happy to know that the idea of moving in with her didn't scare Tom away.

"Let's check out the bedroom," Teddy suggested, opening the door behind them.

"Is that a stripper pole?" Tom asked laughing, as he saw a thin pole from the floor to the ceiling. He walked up to it.

"Ew, don't touch it," Teddy told him, as he approached it. "Who knows if it's clean."

"I lied. I think the house is perfect. We'll put the bed right here."

He indicated to the spot right next to the pole.

"And, who exactly do you think is going to be performing for you?" Teddy teased.

"No no, I was going to perform for you," Tom joked, causing Teddy to laugh hysterically. "I don't think you could handle it though."

"No, I definitely couldn't," Teddy remarked.

The next house they visited was an old Victorian style home. As they walked through, Tom noticed that Teddy was not overly excited about the house despite finding a few key features that she liked. He knew she was worried about finding a home on such short notice and would be willing to take any place that she didn't hate. He didn't want that for her though. She deserved to not have to settle on any house that was less than what she wanted.

As they finished the tour, Teddy noticed the time and realized she needed to be at work soon. They drove to the hospital together. Teddy thought about the house as they drove. It was move-in ready and had some really nice features. She could make it work.

"I liked it," Teddy commented as they walked through the hospital.

"You're joking?" Tom questioned.

"No, it was nice," Teddy shrugged. "The house had bay view windows and original hardwood floors."

"And ghosts," Tom added. "Definitely ghosts near that creepy fireplace."

Teddy glared at him as they ran into Owen.

"So, you're looking at houses?" Owen asked.

"Well, I'm looking at houses," Teddy corrected.

"Yeah, I went along because I can tell you about a house's foundation by walking across it barefoot. It's one of my superpowers," Tom joked.

Owen looked at him disapprovingly.

"I just don't want to raise a baby in a hotel room," Teddy added.

"Well, you could always come stay with me," Owen offered. "I have plenty of room and baby supplies."

"No, I-I'll figure something out," Teddy assured him. The last thing she would consider would be living with Owen in the house that he and Amelia had shared only weeks ago.

"Well, if you change your mind, I'm here," Owen told her before walking away. Tom couldn't believe that Owen had just offered to let Teddy live with him. Was he seriously going after Teddy after everything he put her through?

"You know, I bet Owen's house doesn't have that cute little breakfast nook," Tom said, referring back to house they visited. Anything was better than her moving in with Hunt.

Teddy glared at him. "You just said it was haunted!"

Teddy walked away and Tom followed closely behind.

"It probably isn't," Tom argued.

"Probably?" Teddy asked.

"You don't actually believe in ghosts, do you?" Tom asked.

"No," Teddy lied. Tom looked at her skeptically. "Fine. Maybe a little. And, now I can't live there."

"You didn't want to live there anyway," Tom told her. "We'll find the right place for you. I promise."

Teddy gave him a quick kiss before they went in different directions.

* * *

Amelia impatiently tapped her leg as she watched Koracick's surgery from the gallery. As he was finishing, Amelia went down to meet him in the scrub room.

"I'd say nice work but I wouldn't want it to go to your head," Amelia commented as she entered the scrub room.

"Did you need something? Or were you just watching me from the gallery to see a work of pure genius?"

"You need to go back to Hopkins," Amelia said, getting straight to the point. When Tom's face looked confused, she continued. "Although you act like an arrogant ass most of the time, I consider you a friend. Which is why I want to warn you that I got a call from Hopkins today asking if I wanted the Head of Neurosurgery position."

Tom stayed silent as he washed his hands.

"They're trying to give away your job, while you are still in it," Amelia warned, annoyed by how indifferent Tom seemed about it. "Are you really that confident that they won't give it away."

"I quit," Tom admitted.

"I don't think you have to quit. You should probably head back there and do your job, though. We can continue to collaborate without you being here all the time."

"Funny, that's what Dr. Monte told me when I quit," Tom told her again.

"You actually quit?" Amelia asked, shocked by the news. "Why? Why would you quit the perfect job? I mean, what do you do now?"

"Now, I have to ask you for something that is really demeaning so I'd appreciate if you didn't laugh," Tom started. Amelia looked confused. "I need a job."

"You want to work here? For me?" Amelia was skeptical. Tom had too big of an ego not to run his own department.

"Yes," Tom insisted.

"Come with me," Amelia demanded, pulling him by his wrist. She led him to the MRI where there was a line of people.

"What are we doing?" Tom asked.

"Remember my giant brain tumor that caused me to make irrational decisions? I think you have one."

"I don't have a brain tumor," Tom insisted.

"You left a head of neuro position at Johns Hopkins and are asking for an attending position, working for me, at Grey Sloan. Why in the world would a sane person do that?"

Amelia noticed that Tom was no longer paying attention and was looking at Teddy who was filling out a patient's chart down the hall. Suddenly, Amelia understood.

"Oh my God. You love Teddy!" Amelia exclaimed. She had always assumed that he was incapable of love. "You quit your job to be closer to her."

"Shh. Keep your voice down," Tom pleaded, leading her away from where Teddy might overhear.

"You didn't tell her?"

"Oh, I told her I quit. She didn't believe me," Tom shrugged. "I'm just trying not to come on too strong."

"Oh I get it," Amelia responded. "You're scared."

"Scared?" Tom laughed. "I don't think that word is part of my vocabulary."

"You're scared because you impulsively went all in for Teddy and are afraid that she might not feel the same way."

Tom ignored her statement, knowing that she was right. "Are you going to give me a job or not?"

"Okay," Amelia agreed. "But, I am in charge. You go over my head on anything and you are done immediately. Are we clear?"

"Yes," Tom agreed, holding back the snarky comments that he really wanted to say to ensure that Amelia gave him the job.

"I like in-love Tom," Amelia commented. "So much more agreeable."

* * *

The next day, Teddy and Tom drove to the next house on Teddy's list. The house was decent size and modern looking. Tom could tell immediately that Teddy loved it. It had a large kitchen, a walk in closet in both bedrooms, and was only a ten minute drive to the hospital.

"Do you like it?" Teddy asked Tom after seeing the final room of the house.

"It's perfect," Tom assured her.

"I don't think I want to see any of the others," Teddy told him. She rubbed her baby bump "I can picture raising her here."

Teddy told the real estate agent that she wanted to put an offer on the house. Teddy was excited about living there with her beautiful baby girl and maybe Tom one day. She hoped she would hear back from the real estate agent soon.

* * *

"How was your day yesterday?" Owen asked Teddy, when she walked into the attendings' lounge the next day.

"Great!" Teddy exclaimed. "I put an offer on a house."

"You did?" Owen asked, slightly irritated.

"Yeah, it's this amazing house just ten minutes away and it has a really big yard for our daughter to play in. I just hope I get it."

Owen had an irritated look on his face that did not go unnoticed by Teddy.

"What's wrong?" Teddy asked.

"I would have liked to have been there," Owen commented.

"Why?"

"God, Teddy. She's my daughter. I think I deserve a say in where she's going to live."

"You have a say," Teddy reminded him. "You have a house that you chose without my input. She's going to be living in both places. And, you don't get a say in where I'm going to live."

Owen sighed. "I'm sorry. I just hate that I won't get to see her everyday. That's why I really think you should move in with me."

"Owen, she's your daughter. You're my best friend. You can always come see her. Even if it's not your day. We're going to figure this all out."

"It would be so much easier though if we lived in the same house," Owen told her. "Please, Teddy. I don't get why you are so opposed to it."

"Seriously?" Teddy asked, slightly annoyed. "You don't understand why I'm opposed to living in the house that you shared with Amelia and your children literally like a week ago?"

"Fine, then how about I move into your new house," Owen suggested.

"Owen, it's not happening. Let it go," Teddy answered, sternly.

"Okay. Fine," Owen agreed, knowing that pushing her harder on this would only push her away. "Well, when you get the house, let me know and I'll help you move in."

"That would be super helpful," Teddy agreed. "And, then we could go shopping for baby stuff?"

"Yes," Owen answered. He pointed a finger at her. "Don't you dare go baby shopping without me."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Teddy replied. Owen pulled Teddy into a hug. Teddy smiled at the thought of their daughter being there soon.

* * *

A little while later, Teddy walked into Tom's research lab with a huge smile across her face.

"Lunch?" she asked Tom.

"I think you mean breakfast," Tom chuckled, noticing the time. "It's 9:30."

"It's only 9:30?" Teddy groaned. "I'm so hungry. And, I have something to tell you."

"I'm sure you both have a lot to tell each other," Amelia piped in, remembering that Tom still hadn't told Teddy about his recent job change. Teddy looked confused.

"Let's get you something to eat." Tom lead her out of the lab, hoping that she wouldn't dwell on Amelia's comment. They got Teddy a giant muffin at the cafeteria and Tom sat with her as she ate.

"How is your morning going?" Tom asked.

"I got a call from the real estate agent. We got the house!" Teddy exclaimed.

Tom and Teddy celebrated and talked about the house for a while.

"Oh, and I have a favor to ask you," Teddy started.

"Help you move in?" Tom asked. "I already told you I would."

"No, another favor," Teddy replied. "Although now I feel like I'm asking you for too much."

"Never. What is it?"

"So, there are these birthing classes. And, I was going to go, but needed someone to cover the pit so I got Owen to do it. But, now I don't have a partner for the class. So, would you want to come with me? It's okay if-"

"Yes." Tom cut her off. "Of course, I will go with you."

"Are you sure?" Teddy probed.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it," Tom promised.

"Okay. They start next week."

_A/N: More to come! Please review if you have a chance!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! Several people have mentioned that Teddy is probably going to end up with Owen on the show and I have to say I agree that they are heading in that direction. Which makes me really sad because I love Teddy and Tom together. Anyway, here's the next chapter._

Owen was excited as he knocked on Teddy's hotel room door. He hated that she was moving into a house without him, but was happy to start shopping for the baby. He would get to spend the whole day with her and hoped that, if they shared enough special moments together, Teddy would realize she still loved him and want to be with him despite everything that had happened between them. His mood immediately changed when Koracick opened the door.

"Oh good, just in time," Tom said. He had promised Teddy to try being cordial with Owen today. "We just finished boxing up the last of her things."

Owen barely replied and followed Tom inside the room. He saw Teddy sitting on the floor, taping closed the last box. Owen extended his hand to her, helping her up off the floor.

"How long did it take to do all this?" Owen asked, looking at how many boxes there were.

"Well most of it was already in boxes because it was sent over from Germany," Teddy explained. Teddy suggested which boxes they should take to the car first and started to pick up a box.

"No!" Tom and Owen both exclaimed. Tom grabbed the box from her and moved it out of her reach.

"Teddy, you're almost eight months pregnant," Owen reminded her.

"I know. That box is really light," Teddy assured them. "I can lift things less than twenty pounds."

"But, why risk it?" Tom asked. "Just let us do it."

"I want to help," Teddy argued.

"Okay," Owen said, trying to think of what she could do to feel useful. "You can help by giving us orders. Tell us how to pack the car. Stuff like that."

"It'll be great," Tom added, sensing that Teddy wanted to help more than by just directing them around. "You love giving orders."

Teddy smiled and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's get moving."

Once Owen's and Tom's cars were packed, they drove over to Teddy's new house. Teddy directed them to the rooms that each box belonged to. Teddy started unpacking once most of the boxes had been brought in. By midday, they had brought everything inside.

"The house is really nice," Owen admitted, getting a glass of water while Teddy was unpacking her kitchen supplies. "Our daughter has a walk-in closet!"

"I know! Did you check out the backyard?"

Owen turned around and looked out the window in the kitchen.

"Wow, it's perfect," Owen told her. "We need to get her one of those outdoor playhouses. The ones with a slide and some swings."

"I'll add it to the ever growing list," Teddy told him. "You still want to go shopping or are you too tired?"

"No, I'm good. I still want to."

Teddy smiled.

"Is Tom going to come?" Owen asked, trying to hide his displeasure. Teddy could see right through it and frowned. She really wanted the two of them to get along. She wanted both of them in her life. She wanted both of them in her daughter's life.

"No," Teddy answered. "He is going to stay here for the furniture delivery."

Owen smiled.

"Don't look so upset about it," Teddy joked. "I'm going to go say goodbye. I'll meet you in the car."

Teddy left the kitchen and headed upstairs, where Tom was unpacking some boxes at Teddy's instruction.

"Hey," Teddy greeted. Tom stopped working and Teddy hugged him. "Thank you for all your help today. And, for being friendly with Owen."

"I don't know why you were so worried. I'm always delightful to be around," Tom teased.

"Well, I think that's true," Teddy told him with a little laugh. She kissed him gently. Tom kissed her, his hand moving in circle on her back as he tried to relieve any back pain that she was feeling from carrying around the baby.

After their kiss, Teddy said goodbye and went out to Owen's car. They drove to the mall. They started with the clothing section and Teddy put a lot of clothes into the cart.

"These are the tiniest shoes I have ever seen," Teddy cooed. "We need all of them."

"All of them?" Owen asked.

"Does our baby not deserve all of them?" Teddy asked, trying to guilt trip him.

"Well, we already picked out every baby outfit in the store," Owen pointed out.

"Exactly. So she needs to have options for shoes." Teddy put a pair of each of the shoes into the shopping cart. "Besides, half of this stuff is going to your house, right?"

"She is going to grow out of all this stuff before she can wear all of it," Owen commented.

"Well, I switched up the sizing too," Teddy told him. "Some of it is for when she grows."

"Alright, what's next on the list?"

"Crib," Teddy told him.

"Just so we are clear, she only needs one of those," Owen stated. He was truly enjoying this shopping trip with Teddy. He loved how excited Teddy was. It was mesmerizing to watch her in mom-mode. Teddy clearly wanted what was best for their daughter, no matter the cost.

They picked out a crib, high-chair, and everything else that they could think of that they would need. They had fun picking out all sorts of toys for her. At this point, they couldn't wait to have their baby in their arms.

* * *

"You look happy," Tom commented, as he twirled one of Teddy's curls around his finger. Teddy was laying on her side on her brand new couch with her head resting on Tom's lap.

"I am happy," Teddy told him. "I love this house. I love that Owen and I didn't fight once today. I love the stuff I bought for the baby. I love-"

Teddy stopped herself from saying the word 'you' which rested on her lips. She knew she felt it. But, it was so fast. And, she had gotten hurt so many times. She didn't want to let herself get so attached so quickly. But, she had. She was Attachment Barbie after all. At least if he left her now, nobody would know how badly she'd be hurting. As soon as she said 'I love you' she wouldn't be able to pretend like him leaving wouldn't destroy her.

"You love what?" Tom asked, wanting Teddy to finish her sentence.

Teddy smiled. "I love when you play with my hair."

Tom smiled back at her. "And, I love playing with your hair."

Teddy sat up and moved onto Tom's lap, straddling him. She kissed him deeply.

"Will you stay tonight?" Teddy asked him.

"You want me to protect you from the ghosts?" Tom teased, as he rubbed her back.

Teddy smacked him playfully on the shoulder. "That's not funny."

"Relax," he told her, with a laugh. "No ghosts here."

"There better not be," Teddy warned. "You told me this place was perfect."

"It is," Tom assured her, pulling her closer. "It's just fun to watch you squirm."

Tom kissed her again, one hand rubbing her back while the other ran through her hair.

"Just wait until I figure out what you're afraid of," Teddy warned, pulling out of the kiss just enough to talk. "Then, it'll be my turn to torture you."

Tom smiled. "In that case, I am deathly afraid of pregnant women taking advantage of me."

Teddy chuckled before kissing him again. She stood up and extended her hand to Tom who happily took it and followed her to her new bedroom.

* * *

Teddy and Tom sat in the lounge the next day while Teddy ate some breakfast.

"Ready for class today?" Tom asked Teddy.

"Oh yeah," Teddy started, sarcastically. "I'm excited to hear about how much child labor sucks."

"Come on. It'll be fun," Tom encouraged. "We get to judge all of the other parents."

"That will be surprisingly satisfying," Teddy admitted with a smile. Tom stood up to get coffee.

"Will you get me coffee too?" Teddy asked.

"Didn't you have one this morning?" Tom asked.

"No," Teddy promised. "I bought that cup but only took a sip before I was paged."

Tom started pouring their coffees when Owen walked in.

"Hey, good news," Owen started. "I can make it to the birthing class today."

"I thought you were covering the ER for me," Teddy commented. "You know, so I could attend."

"Webber's got it," Owen explained. "But, if you'd rather I didn't go-"

"No, it's fine," Teddy assured him. "It's great."

"I'm going to go check on my post-ops and I'll meet you up there."

Owen ran off and Teddy looked up at Tom who handed her a cup of coffee.

"I should have told him you were coming too," Teddy realized. She was happy that Owen wanted to go but wasn't sure how he'd feel about Tom going with them.

"It's fine. It's better than fine. It was secretly what I was hoping for all along. I think he and I are about this close," Tom indicated a small space with his fingers, "to becoming besties."

Teddy laughed. "You're joking, but it's what I'm rooting for."

Tom smiled. "I need to go change into my supportive boyfriend clothes. You good here?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you up there," Teddy told him, with a laugh.

* * *

Later, Teddy went up to where the hospital was hosting the birthing class and found both Tom and Owen waiting for her. She could immediately tell that Owen was uncomfortable about having Tom there. He obviously wanted their daughter's birth to be something between the two of them. But, Teddy felt comfortable with Tom and wanted him there. Owen was going to be there for the baby but she wanted someone who would be there for her too.

"Oh good, you're here," Owen greeted.

"People were starting to look at us funny," Tom told her.

They sat down and listened as the instructor talked about relaxation techniques. The instructor began walking the class through a progressive muscle relaxation method. Teddy started following the teacher's directions.

"We seriously need to talk after this," Owen whispered to her. He couldn't believe that Teddy still wanted Tom in the delivery room. "I want it to just be you and me in the room, not some guy that you've known for a few months and won't be in her life forever."

"I can hear you, Hunt," Tom whispered back, angrily. "Who the hell are you to tell Teddy that I'm not going to stick around? You don't even know me."

"Guys, stop," Teddy pleaded. They both stopped talking for a moment.

Owen continued with Tom a minute later. "I mean, when was the last time you had a relationship last more than, I don't know, an hour? This has to be a record for you."

"Well, I already beat your record of being with her," Tom replied.

"This is all just some big game to you, isn't it?" Owen asked, now raising his voice. Other couples could hear the argument and were now staring at the three of them.

"Stop it!" Teddy yelled, standing up. Teddy turned red as she noticed that everyone was staring. "This was supposed to be relaxing!"

Teddy stormed out of the class, tears in her eyes. She found the nearest on-call room and laid down on the bed. She cried into the pillow. This whole situation sucked. She was terrified of giving birth soon and had been looking forward to these classes to ease her mind. All she wanted was for Owen and Tom to put their differences aside and focus on making this experience less painful and scary for her. Not to mention that this fighting was also giving her a glimpse of a future with her daughter that she desperately wanted to avoid. She could envision Owen and Tom fighting in front of her daughter and upsetting her. She just wanted her daughter to be surrounded by people who loved her and who weren't constantly questioning each others' roles in her life. Clearly it was wishful thinking.

Teddy wiped away her tears and walked out of the on-call room. Tom and Owen were waiting for her.

"Teddy," they both said, walking with her as she marched down the hallway angrily.

"Go away," she insisted.

"We're sorry," Tom told her.

"Yeah, please come back to the class with us," Owen pleaded. Teddy stopped and glared at them.

"No," Teddy said firmly. "I'll go back tomorrow. But, not with you guys."

"We won't fight," Owen promised. "We need to be there so we can actually be helpful to you in the delivery room."

"Right now, I don't want you in the delivery room," Teddy snapped. She looked between the two men. "Either of you."

Owen and Tom were silent as Teddy walked away.

* * *

Teddy spent the next two days ignoring Owen and Tom as best she could. She knew she couldn't forever. She and Owen had an ultrasound today that she knew he wouldn't miss.

"Hey," he greeted, as he entered the exam room.

"Hi," Teddy said coldly.

"Still mad?" Owen asked. Teddy glared at him. "I'll take that as a yes."

The OB walked in a few seconds later and did the ultrasound. Teddy and Owen watched the screen in awe of their little girl. Everything looked normal. The OB left the room and Teddy got up from the table and tried to walk to the door.

"Teddy, can we please talk? I don't want to fight anymore. I want everything to be solved by the time she gets here," Owen suggested.

Teddy sighed. "Me too."

"I'm sorry I fought with Koracick."

"He's a good guy, Owen," Teddy told him. "He puts up a front but he is really good to me. He's good to our daughter."

"Okay," Owen said, not entirely convinced. "Fine. But, does he really need to be in the delivery room?"

Teddy shrugged shyly. "I-I'd kind of like him there."

"Why?" Owen asked, being sure to keep his voice calm despite how angry he was.

"Because I need someone to be there for me," Teddy explained.

"I'll be there for you," Owen insisted.

"Owen, you're there for the baby," Teddy said, tears forming in her eyes.

"For both of you." Owen took a step towards Teddy and placed one hand on her shoulder and one on her stomach. "Teddy, we're a family."

"Owen," she whispered. She could see in his eyes that he wanted to try again to be with her. To have the perfect family that he always wanted. She wasn't sure what to say but luckily the door opened before she could respond.

Tom walked through the door. He had been looking for Teddy and knew she had an appointment today. He hadn't thought he'd find Owen and Teddy in the middle of what seemed like they were having a moment.

"Well this is cozy," he commented, sarcastically. Owen stepped back from Teddy and Teddy wiped away tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Did everything go okay?" Tom asked.

"Oh, yeah, she's completely healthy," Teddy answered. Owen and Tom were both staring at her, as if waiting for answers. The tension in the room was thick and Teddy felt like she was having a hard time breathing. She was happy when her pager went off.

"I've gotta go," she told them, before walking out of the room as quickly as possible.

Tom stared at Owen, knowing full well what his intentions with Teddy were. He and Amelia had ended things. And, Owen doesn't stay single for long. Hunt walked to the door to leave but Tom spoke up.

"Look, Hunt, I know you don't like me. Trust me, I'm not losing sleep over it." Tom started, getting Owen's attention. "But, if you plan to make a play here, if you're going to show up with a ring, and take advantage of the very old pain and vulnerability of a woman you have over and over again hurt and abandoned, please rethink that. Because, I will not lie down. And, I will not walk away. I'll fight for her. And, that will bring on a whole lot of drama and pain for the woman you claim you just want to be happy."

Owen stood in shock at Tom's words. He couldn't believe this guy would talk to him like that. He didn't know the first thing about him and Teddy.

"You don't know anything about my history with Teddy," Owen defended.

"Your history with Teddy is that you chose Amelia. More than once," Tom reminded him. "My history is, I love Teddy. I'm in love with her. And, only her. And, she deserves to be with someone for whom she is the first and the only choice."

Owen wasn't sure how to respond to that and let Tom walk away instead. Sure, he had made mistakes with Teddy. But, he was determined to fix those mistakes. His love for Teddy had been present for years. Hearing that Tom was in love with her made him jealous. Tom was right. He wanted Teddy to be happy. And, he didn't want to cause her any pain. But, was it really right for him to back off if she might still have those feelings for him?

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and a special thanks to all my reviewers! This chapter seemed a little short but the next part I'm working on would have made it way too long and you would have had to wait longer for it because it's not ready yet. As usual, please review!_

Teddy was cooking a chicken dinner when Tom knocked on her door. Teddy checked her hair in the mirror before answering. She felt bad for ignoring him the past couple days and had offered to make him dinner as a peace offering.

"Wow, it smells amazing in here," Tom complimented, as he walked inside. "I was a little skeptical when you said you were cooking."

"Why?" Teddy asked.

"Most doctors are too busy to cook," Tom explained.

"I don't get to do it often but I love cooking and baking," Teddy told him.

"You really are the whole package. What can I do to help?" Tom asked, getting a smile from Teddy.

"Help me bring this stuff to the table."

They brought the food to the table which Teddy had decorated with candles, giving off a romantic atmosphere in her own dining room. They started eating their meals and Tom complimented her cooking.

"I'm sorry, by the way," Tom apologized. "I shouldn't have let Hunt get to me the other day. I'm sorry I upset you."

Teddy smiled. Tom was an arrogant man so when he apologized she knew that he must mean it.

"I overreacted a little," Teddy admitted. "It's just-I need you guys to get along. And, that's not all on you. But, it scares me to think that I'm going to have this baby in just another month or so and all she's going to have around her are people who fight. I don't want that for her."

"Me neither," Tom agreed. "I will try harder next time to ignore him."

"I don't want you guys to ignore each other either," Teddy sighed. "If both of you are going to be a part of her life then I need you two to move past all of this and be friends. Or at least friendly."

"I will work on it for you."

"Thank you," Teddy replied.

Tom and Teddy finished their dinners and put on a movie to watch. They made popcorn and took a seat on opposite sides of the couch so Teddy could put her feet in Tom's lap. Tom happily massaged them, as Teddy enjoyed popcorn from the bowl that was balancing on her very round stomach.

"You want some?" Teddy asked, referring to the popcorn that she was hogging.

Tom looked down at Teddy's feet and smiled. "I have feet on my hands."

Teddy smiled, remembering how he had first hit on her with a plate of french fries.

"Open your mouth," Teddy instructed.

Tom looked at her confused. "You're not going to be able to feed me from way over there."

"Just do it," Teddy ordered. Tom opened his mouth and Teddy threw a piece of popcorn through the air, trying to get it in his mouth. However, she missed and it hit him in the nose and fell down onto the couch.

"Nice aim," Tom teased.

"Let me try again," Teddy begged. Tom let her try again which ended with the same result except this time the piece of popcorn hit him in the forehead.

"Oops," Teddy said, with a little laugh.

"Who taught you how to throw?" Tom asked.

"Nobody," Teddy answered. "I'm terrible at throwing everything. The hospital used to have this softball team and I begged to be pitcher. Which I was obviously terrible at."

"Who would even let you be pitcher in the first place?" Tom asked.

"Owen," Teddy told him. She bit her lip gently. "And Henry."

"I didn't know he worked at the hospital."

"He didn't. Owen hired him for a week to help with the game. He was a pro baseball player for a while before the VHL took over."

Teddy liked that she could talk to Tom about Henry. She liked being able to remember Henry, and Tom didn't seem to mind when she would tell him things about the man she was once in love with.

"And, he never taught you to throw," Tom said, shaking his head in fake disapproval. Tom liked hearing about Henry. Unlike Owen, Henry obviously treated Teddy the way she deserved to be treated. It also made Tom happy to know that Teddy was capable of loving someone other than Owen.

"Let's face it. I'm a lost cause," Teddy said.

"Let's just hope the little peanut doesn't want to play softball," Tom replied, rubbing her baby bump. "Then, you won't have to play catch with her."

Teddy smiled at Tom calling the baby 'peanut'. She could feel how much Tom loved her little girl. It made her heart full.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Tom asked Teddy in the pit.

"I can't until Owen gets here," she told him. She looked at her watch. "He's late."

"There he is," Tom said, seeing Owen coming towards them with Leo in a stroller.

"I'm so sorry," Owen apologized to Teddy.

"Where have you been?" Teddy asked.

"I was dropping Leo off at daycare but he has a slight fever so they won't take him," Owen explained. "Can you please just cover for ten more minutes while I find someone who can watch him."

"Yeah, fine," Teddy agreed.

"Well, we could watch Leo," Tom offered. He saw Teddy's head turn to him and her eyes widen.

"Uh, no. That's okay," Owen said. "I don't want to put you guys out."

"No, really," Tom assured him. "It wouldn't be a problem."

Owen looked at Teddy for her approval. He needed to know that she was on board with that offer as he did not want to hand his child over to Koracick without Teddy being there too. Teddy smiled and nodded.

"Alright," Owen agreed, handing the bag of Leo's things to Tom and giving the stroller with Leo inside to Teddy. "Um, thanks. Call if you need anything."

Teddy and Tom walked with Leo out to the parking lot. Teddy had her baby's car seat in the car already. In Tom's car that is. She still hadn't gotten one. When she first moved back to Seattle, the hotel was in walking distance to the hospital. Now, Tom drove her to and from work every day. Tom picked up Leo from the stroller and put him in the car seat, not wanting Teddy to have to lift him. Teddy kept a decent distance between herself and the car.

"You want to strap him in?" Tom asked, sensing Teddy's hesitation.

"I don't really know how," Teddy admitted. "I don't want to mess up."

Tom extended his hand to her. "Come here. I'll show you."

Teddy took his hand reluctantly, and stepped in to get a better view of the car seat. Tom showed her how to adjust the straps properly. He was surprised at how much he remembered about taking care of a child. He could remember strapping David into a car seat for the first time, not entirely sure that he had done it properly. He remembered driving only a block before pulling the car over and checking that everything still felt secure. He had always spent copious amounts of time ensuring that his son was safe. After showing Teddy what to do, he unbuckled Leo.

"Your turn," Tom said. Teddy reluctantly switched places with Tom and did everything that Tom had just shown her, checking with him to make sure she was doing it right. As she tightened the strap, Leo started to cry and fuss.

"What did I do?" Teddy asked, stepping back.

Tom smiled. He thought it was slightly amusing that this strong, brilliant surgeon was so afraid of a child. "Nothing. Kids just don't like being put in car seats."

"He didn't cry when you did it," Teddy reminded him. "He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," Tom assured her. He could see how stressed she looked. "Why don't you get in the car and I'll quiet him down."

Teddy practically bolted to the other side of the car, away from Leo. Tom worked on comforting Leo and got him to stop crying before Teddy got into the passenger's seat. Tom got in the car and started driving. Teddy looked distraught and nervous as they drove.

When they got home, they let Leo take a nap, and by the time he woke up, his fever had gone down. Leo was ready to play. Tom sat with the child and built a tower with blocks that Leo would then knock down and laugh hysterically. Teddy was watching them play from afar, not wanting to get to close.

Teddy didn't want to get too close to Leo. Leo was a reminder of the pain she felt when she realized that, not only did Owen not want her in Germany, he also had been ready to start a family with Amelia immediately after. And, he had chosen Amelia and their family over his family with Teddy when she returned. Owen had ignored Teddy and their daughter's needs for weeks after she told him about the baby. The pain was still fresh in Teddy's mind. How many times in their daughter's life would Owen choose Leo over the baby? Would he favor Leo? Leo was his first child after all. Teddy rubbed her baby bump. She remembered when she first decided to go to Seattle to tell Owen. She was excited to tell him that she was going to give him his first child. And, she had hoped that that would mean the world to Owen. But, Owen already had Leo. Their baby was just a complication to Owen. An obligation. He chose Leo. He didn't choose to have their baby. Teddy was determined to stay indifferent towards Leo so that her child knew that at least she was always first in Teddy's life if not her father's.

"What's going on with you, Altman?" Tom asked, from across the room, still sitting with Leo. He could tell that she was thinking about something that made her upset.

Teddy asked. "Why would you offer to babysit?"

"Well, for one, trying to extend an olive branch with Hunt, which I'm pretty sure was your idea. Friends babysit each other's kids. And, two, you're having a baby in a month and figured you would want some practice time."

Teddy didn't respond so Tom continued. "How about you come over here and help me build the next tower?"

Teddy slowly walked over to them and sat down next to Tom. As much as she didn't want to get close with Leo, she really wanted to interact with him, practice for when her baby came, and prove to herself that she would be a great mom.

"You might need to get over your fear of babies before you have one," Tom teased.

"I'm not afraid of babies," Teddy told him. "I actually really love kids."

Teddy stacked a few blocks on the top of the tower. Leo knocked the blocks over and began laughing again and Teddy couldn't help but smile at how cute he was. She caught herself smiling and rubbed her baby bump, silently apologizing to her little girl for liking Leo.

Tom and Teddy played with him for hours with various toys. When Teddy let her guard down, she had a lot of fun. Eventually, they tired the child out and Leo crawled onto Teddy's lap and curled up to take a nap.

Teddy immediately tensed up. It was such a sweet moment with Leo and she loved that Leo chose her to cuddle up with. But, she also hated that he had made her like him so much.

"You okay?" Tom asked, noticing Teddy tensing up. He sat next to her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Can you take him off?" Teddy asked.

"Is he hurting you?" Tom questioned.

"Please, just get him off," Teddy said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Okay," Tom said, gently moving Leo from her lap to his. Teddy stood as soon as she was free. Tom was confused as he watched her walk quickly up the stairs and heard her bedroom door shut behind her.

Teddy stayed in her room the rest of the time that Leo was there. Tom wanted to go check on her, as she seemed off today, but didn't want to disrupt the sleeping child on his lap. Owen came to pick Leo up after his shift and Tom greeted him at the door, with Leo in his arms. Leo was rubbing his eyes as Owen came in.

"Hey Leo," Owen greeted. He noticed that Teddy was not around. "Where's Teddy?"

"Upstairs," Tom told him. Owen reached out for Leo but Tom stopped him. "I think you might want to talk to her first."

"Why?" Owen asked.

"She's been acting strange since we took him," Tom told Owen.

"Well, maybe she was afraid of catching something from him? Because he had a fever," Owen offered as an explanation.

"No. And, his fever went away a few hours ago. She just seemed uncomfortable around him."

Owen's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I'll go talk to her. Thanks."

Owen went upstairs and walked into Teddy's room without knocking and found Teddy lying on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Owen asked, obviously irritated.

"Don't you knock?" Teddy replied. Owen waited for an answer to his question. "I'm taking a nap."

"While you're supposed to be watching Leo?" Owen questioned.

"Tom is watching _your_ kid," Teddy answered. Owen could hear the resentment in her voice when she pointed out that Leo was his child. "I don't need to be there too."

"Yes, you do. I only agreed to his offer because you were going to be there. You think I would have just let Koracick watch him without you?"

"Well, he did a great job," Teddy told him. "So, why does it matter?"

"I just thought you were going to try and connect with our daughter's older brother," Owen said.

"I never said that I was interested in doing that," Teddy argued.

"Well, why not?" Owen asked, raising his voice now. He wanted them to be a family. Even if him and Teddy weren't together, he wanted to be able to have the four of them spend time together without any hostility. When Teddy didn't answer, Owen continued. "He's not going anywhere, Teddy. The adoption was finalized. He is part of this family now!"

"She was supposed to be first!" Teddy yelled. Owen fell silent. "I'm aware of how petty that sounds. But, our daughter was supposed to be your first child. Leo is the child you chose to have. He's the one who was part of the family you actually wanted. You didn't want us."

Owen's heart broke at her words. Of course, he wanted their family. How could Teddy think he didn't?

"Teddy, I love our family. You, me, and our daughter. You didn't destroy anything by coming back here."

"You and Amelia aren't together anymore," Teddy reminded him.

"And, we wouldn't have made it whether you were here or not," Owen explained. "It wasn't meant to be. But, I got Leo from that situation. So, I wouldn't take it back for the world. I'm sorry that our daughter couldn't be first. But, that doesn't mean that I love her any less than Leo."

"Even though you chose him? And, she was kind of, well, unplanned?"

"Absolutely," Owen assured her. Owen sat down on Teddy's bed and placed his hand on her stomach. "Our girl is an absolute miracle. And, I love her so much."

"Thank you, Owen," Teddy said, thanking him for reassuring her that he would love their daughter just as much as he loves Leo.

"Can I talk to her?" Owen asked.

Teddy smiled. "Of course."

"Do you do it often?" Owen questioned.

"Only when I'm alone," Teddy admitted. "I don't know why. I guess I just get a little shy about it."

"What do you say to her?"

"That's between me and her," Teddy told him.

"Well, that's not fair. You get to listen in on what I tell her," Owen replied.

Teddy laughed. "Well, yeah. She's kind of attached to me."

"Cover your ears," Owen suggested. Teddy rolled her eyes and covered her ears. Owen lowered his head to her stomach.

"Hey in there," Owen started. "It's your dad. I know you haven't heard from me much but I want you to know just how much I love you."

Teddy tried to hide her smile. Although her ears were covered, she could still hear everything he was saying.

"Your mom and I are so excited for you to be here soon. Your brother, Leo, will be excited to meet you too. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I love you so much. And, that I love your mom so much. You two are the most important girls in the world to me."

Owen sat up and Teddy uncovered her ears and wiped away a tear.

"You were eavesdropping," Owen accused, playfully.

"Maybe a little," Teddy admitted.

Owen smiled at her. He wanted to tell her that he meant what he said about loving her. He wanted her to know that he loved her as more than a friend. But, he remembered that Koracick was downstairs. Whether her response was good or bad, he knew he shouldn't do it while her boyfriend was nearby. He didn't want to ruin her happiness but also wanted her to know that she had options. She didn't have to settle for Koracick.

"I'm going to head out," Owen said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait for me," Teddy called out, scrambling out of bed. "I'll come say goodbye to Leo."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: A much longer chapter for all of you! Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading, especially those who have reviewed._

Owen and Teddy were discussing patients in the ER when Owen got a text from Meredith.

"Oh no," Owen said, looking at the text from Meredith saying that his sister was at the hospital. Things had been so hectic the past few months that he had actually forgotten to tell his sister about the situation. She was going to be so pissed.

"What?" Teddy asked, trying to figure out why Owen was now muttering to himself. All of a sudden, she heard a familiar voice from down the hall.

"What is wrong with you?" Megan yelled. Teddy turned around, realizing that it was Megan, and realized that Owen must not have told her about the baby based on her angry expression.

"Megan, before you get started-" Owen began.

Megan interrupted. "Why didn't you tell me that you two had finally gotten together?"

Owen and Teddy exchanged a look. They dreaded having to tell her about their situation. It was more than a little complicated and Megan had always dreamed that they'd be together. Telling her that it wasn't true would break her heart.

"And, we're having a baby!" Megan exclaimed, now jumping up and down with excitement. She pulled the two of them into a hug.

Teddy and Owen broke the hug, trying to get her attention.

"Um," Teddy said, not so confidently.

"What?" Megan asked, the excitement from her face draining.

Teddy and Owen looked at each other, trying to figure out where to start and who should be the one to explain.

"Why don't we go in here?" Owen suggested, pulling them into a room so they could talk a little more privately.

"Someone better start telling me what's going on," Megan warned.

"We are having a baby," Owen said.

"But, we're not together," Teddy finished. Megan's angry face returned and she crossed her arms, waiting for more answers.

"I went to Germany eight months ago," Owen explained. "And, we were together."

Owen looked at Teddy, hoping she'd pitch in.

"But, we had a fight," Teddy said, not wanting to go into all of the details. "And, Owen came back to Seattle."

"A fight? A fight about what?" Megan asked.

Teddy and Owen looked at each other again.

"I had been with Amelia a day earlier. She's the one who made me realize that I wanted to be with Teddy." Owen told her.

"But, he didn't _really_ want to be with me," Teddy explained.

"Yes, I did," Owen argued.

Teddy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, except you came back here and started a family with Amelia."

Megan didn't say a word but she was clearly confused and angry.

"It's not like I just went back to Amelia," Owen argued. "I got Leo and then there was Betty. Amelia was helping her and it just progressed into something more."

"Anyway, they were back together three months later when I came here to tell him I was pregnant," Teddy added to the story.

"And, Teddy kept it a secret for an entire month after coming here rather than telling me before things with Amelia got too serious," Owen blamed.

"Got too serious? You were raising two kids together," Teddy reminded him. Owen had no response. Megan still stood there silently.

"The important thing is that we're good now. We're friends again. And, Owen gave me his job so I'm not going back to Germany. And, we're having a baby girl," Teddy said, trying to lighten the tension.

Teddy and Owen nodded as if to say that they were done with their story. Megan continued to stare at them. Owen and Teddy stared back for a few minutes, just waiting for Megan to say something.

"Megan?" Owen asked. "Just making sure you're okay."

Megan made a face at them showing her confusion.

"She's okay," Teddy insisted. "She's processing. Right? You're processing. It's a lot to process."

Megan nodded as Teddy talked. "Yeah. Yeah, it's a lot. It's just so much stupidity that my brain is struggling to take it all in."

Megan was staring at Owen now.

"Okay, Megan. Come on," Owen said, trying to calm her down. He could tell she was about to yell at him.

"I mean, so much stupidity!" Megan yelled. Teddy stood back and watched Owen getting yelled at. She couldn't say that she disagreed with Megan's analysis. "You went to Germany for one night, knocked her up, and then screwed it up so badly that you gave her your job instead of a ring? You dumb-dumb!"

"You're calling me dumb-dumb? Are we six?" Owen asked.

"No, Owen, we are stone cold adults but what you did here was so stupid that the word idiot felt too sophisticated, so yes, I'm sticking with dumb-dumb!"

"Could you?" Owen asked Teddy, looking for backup.

"Well, I kind of want to defend you but," Teddy stammered. But, Megan was completely right. She couldn't say that though. She and Owen were finally friends again. "But, it never goes well when I get in between you and Megan."

"She's lying," Megan countered, calling her out on her lie. "That's a lie. She doesn't want to defend you, Owen. She wants to call you something way worse than dumb-dumb!"

"For the record, this is exactly why I didn't tell you," Owen said.

"No, it was your own deep-seeded shame," Megan suggested.

"Oh, so you're a shrink now?" Owen asked.

Teddy sighed. This argument could go on for hours between them. Then, Tom walked into the room and Teddy grimaced not wanting to have to disappoint Megan even more by telling her she was dating someone else.

"Altman, I got you a chocolate chip muffin for your mid-morning snack," Tom told her.

"Thanks. I'll eat later," Teddy said quickly, hoping that he would leave before Megan could ask questions.

"Is he like your personal assistant or something?" Megan asked.

Tom laughed. "In a way, yes."

Megan looked at Teddy questioningly.

"He-he's my boyfriend," Teddy stated, nervously. "Megan, this is Tom. Tom, this is Megan. Megan Hunt."

Megan and Tom shook hands. Megan was clearly angry all over again.

"Dumb-dumb," she muttered.

"What?" Tom asked, unsure of whether he heard her correctly.

"Not you," she assured him. She tossed Owen a look, indicating that the insult was still directed at him. She walked angrily out of the room.

"She seems pleasant," Tom said, sarcastically.

Teddy smacked Owen's arm. "What the hell, Owen? You didn't tell your sister?"

"Haven't I been yelled at enough for one day?" Owen asked.

"Do you actually think she's done yelling?" Teddy challenged.

Owen sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell her."

"You told your mom at least, right?" Teddy asked. Owen's face confirmed for Teddy that he didn't. "Seriously? Go call her right now! Before Megan does."

Teddy grabbed Tom's hand and walked out of the room. Teddy sat down with Tom to eat the muffin he brought her.

"Thank you for the muffin," Teddy said with a smile. "And, I'm sorry about that. It was uncomfortable."

"Yeah, I don't think Owen's sister liked me very much."

"It's not you. She just has always had it in her head that Owen and I would be together. And, when she got here and saw I was pregnant, she let herself get excited thinking that it was finally happening. She'll like you when she gets to know you."

"I have to get to know her?" Tom complained. "Isn't one Hunt enough?"

Teddy's face dropped.

"Sorry. But, I don't get why I have to get to know Owen's sister. She's his family. Not yours," Tom pointed out.

"Owen's family is my family," Teddy explained. "Or at least the closest thing I have to one."

Tom waited for Teddy to continue. He wasn't thrilled that being with Teddy required him to get to know Owen's family. They would hate him before they even met him. Megan already didn't like him. They would just be rooting for him and Teddy to break up.

"When we had our first break from Iraq, Megan was the one who realized that I was the only one not excited to go home. Because I didn't have anyone to go home to. She invited me to stay with them at their mom's house. And, they took me in. They forced me to be a part of their family no matter how many times I convinced myself that I was just being a burden. And now, they're her family too." Teddy rubbed her stomach. "It matters to me what they think of you."

"And, if they don't like me?" Tom asked.

"They'll have you killed." Teddy smiled and grabbed Tom's hand.

"See, you're joking, but I'm nervous because I greatly value my life," Tom responded.

"Well, I think you're safe. Because I like you way too much to let them kill you," Teddy assured him.

"If you really liked me, you wouldn't make me befriend the entire Hunt family," Tom teased.

Teddy smiled and shrugged. "I guess I don't like you that much then."

Teddy gave Tom a quick kiss, before getting up and heading back to work. From across the room, Megan had been watching Tom and Teddy laughing, smiling, and kissing. She thought Teddy looked happy, but she knew the truth. Teddy would always be in love with Owen. She just needed to help Teddy realize it.

"Pizza tonight," Megan offered, catching up with Teddy on her way back to the ER. "On me."

"Um okay," Teddy agreed. "You're not still mad?"

"Not at you," Megan clarified, meaning that she was still upset with Owen.

"Cut Owen some slack, Megan," Teddy told her. "He already knows he messed up. And, we've moved past it."

"If you say so," Megan agreed, unenthusiastically. Teddy got back to work after confirming that she would have dinner with Megan that night, just the two of them.

* * *

Owen sat with his hand clenched around the phone as he prepared himself to call his mom. He did not want anymore lectures. He knew he messed everything up with Teddy. He didn't need everyone reminding him of that.

"Hi mom," Owen said, when his mom answered the phone.

"Owen," Evelyn said, surprised to hear from him, as it had been a while since she had last spoken to him. "Is everything okay with Leo?"

"Leo is great," Owen told her. "I actually adopted him a few weeks ago."

"Oh my god. I'm a grandmother?" she asked.

"Yeah," Owen said. "And, you're about to have another. A granddaughter."

"Amelia is pregnant?" Evelyn asked. Last time she checked, they were just raising Leo and Betty together. It seemed inevitable that they would end up back together.

"No, mom," Owen confessed. "Teddy's pregnant."

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Mom? Are you still there?"

"I'm here, Owen." Owen could hear in her voice that she was crying.

"Are you okay?"

"Teddy's having your baby?" Evelyn asked. Owen confirmed. "This is the best news! Can I talk to her? Is she there?"

"No, she's working," Owen told her. "Mom, you should know, Teddy and I - well, we aren't together."

"What do you mean? I mean, you had to be together recently to make a baby."

"Teddy is 38 weeks pregnant," Owen clarified. Saying that number out loud felt strange. Only two weeks until the due date. Owen explained the situation to his mom. Everything from Germany, to raising kids with Amelia, to Teddy telling him about the baby in the OR, to him choosing to stay with Amelia, to him and Amelia breaking up, to him wanting to make things work with Teddy but that it may be too late. Owen was happy that his mom did not yell at him or judge any of the decisions he had made. It felt nice to have someone on his side.

"I don't know what to do now, mom," Owen admitted. "I'm afraid that if I tell Teddy how I feel about her that she won't feel the same and things will be uncomfortable between us again."

"Well, before you go professing your love for Teddy again," Evelyn started. "Let's make sure that this is what you want."

"It is," Owen assured her.

"Okay. Then, why choose Amelia when Teddy told you she was pregnant?"

"Teddy said we were off the table," Owen said. "And, I had Betty and Leo with Amelia."

"What if Teddy had said she wanted to be together back then? Who would you have chosen?"

Owen considered this for a moment. "I guess, Amelia still."

"Why?"

"Because we were happy," Owen said. "I loved her. I loved the family we built together."

"And, at what point did you decide that you wanted to be with Teddy instead?"

"When Amelia and I lost the kids. And, when I saw Teddy and Koracick start dating. I was jealous."

"Were you jealous that Teddy was with him? Or were you jealous that he was spending so much time around your child?"

"Both," Owen said. "I don't want my daughter thinking that that he is her father. But, seeing how happy he and Teddy are also drives me crazy."

"Maybe seeing them happy together made you jealous because you and Amelia were so unhappy by the time you broke up? Maybe you were upset because you had no one to fall back on when things with Amelia went south?"

"What are you saying?" Owen asked. "That I don't love Teddy? Because I do. I want to be with her. That one day in Germany was perfect until she found out about Amelia. Not complicated or crazy. No drama. It was just easy. I didn't have to question how she was feeling. We just work together."

"Owen, listen to yourself," Evelyn said. "You love her because you know she will always love you back. You wouldn't have to work hard to make her love you. It's easy. You went to Teddy in Germany because you knew she wouldn't turn you down. That she would love you and you could live with no complications. You chose her because you were sick of being in confusing relationships that were a lot of work. Christina and then Amelia. You love Teddy as a friend. And, seeing her with her new boyfriend makes you upset that you don't have her to fall back on now that you and Amelia are over. You're jealous that she gets to have a happy relationship with someone who loves her while you are alone."

"That's not true," Owen said, getting angry. "I want us to be a family. Me, Teddy, Leo, and our daughter. I want it."

"I know you do," Evelyn told him. "But, not because you are in love with Teddy. If Teddy wasn't carrying your child, would you want to be with her?"

Owen thought for a minute. But knew that the answer was no. He wanted to love Teddy. He wanted to have a happy family with her. But, his mom was right that his feelings for Teddy always resurfaced when he wanted an easier relationship.

"Just think hard before you go messing with her feelings again," Evelyn warned.

"Thanks mom," Owen said, feeling defeated by their conversation. "Hey, do you want to come to dinner tomorrow night? Megan is here for a patient for a few days. I'm sure Teddy would love to see you."

"That would be great," Evelyn agreed.

* * *

"I'm glad we got the extra large," Megan said, realizing that they had finished off the entire pizza. They had brought the pizza to Teddy's house and were eating on the couch.

"I told you that your niece makes me super hungry," Teddy replied, rubbing her stomach.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt," Megan cooed. "Can I see her room?"

Megan followed Teddy upstairs to the baby's bedroom. Teddy opened up the door. It was painted purple and had all of the baby's furniture set up inside. There were pictures of animals on the wall and Megan was so excited to see look at everything.

"Oh, this is the prettiest baby blanket I have ever seen," Megan said, touching the soft blanket inside the crib.

"Tom got that for her," Teddy told her with a smile. Megan's eyes widened and she put the blanket back.

"Can we talk about that now?" Megan asked.

"I have a feeling you're going to no matter what my answer is," Teddy rationalized.

"True," Megan replied. "Teddy, you love Owen. You have always loved Owen. What's going on with this Tom guy?"

"Owen and I are done, Megan," Teddy insisted. "I really like Tom. He's amazing."

"I'm sure he's lovely. But, he's not my brother. You can't seriously tell me that you don't still have feelings for Owen."

"I am always going to have feelings for Owen," Teddy admitted.

"Then, stop all the games and just be with him," Megan begged her.

"I'm not playing games," Teddy assured her. "Look, you're right. I have always loved him. And, I've realized that in that time, I spent so much time dreaming of what it would be like for us to be together that I created something in my head that isn't Owen."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that the life I created in my head of me and Owen finally being together, it wouldn't actually be like that. I realize that now. I want something so much different. When I was with Henry, I completely forgot about my feelings for Owen because I found someone who made me feel special and excited. The way I felt about Henry - that was love. That's not what I feel when I'm with Owen. It's just longing. Not love."

"And, with Tom?" Megan asked. "Is it love?"

Teddy smiled and shrugged shyly. "I think so."

Megan's tough demeanor broke into a smile. As much as she wanted Teddy and Owen to be together, it was nice to see Teddy happy.

"And, you don't think you might regret not letting it play out with Owen? I mean, if you and Tom were to break up, would you wish that you had been with Owen instead?"

"No," Teddy assured her with no hesitation. "If Tom and I weren't together right now, I'll admit it would be hard to resist going back to Owen. Because I'm carrying his child. I want the perfect family. Of course, I want that. And we'd be happy. But, I wouldn't be in love. Not like I am with Tom."

Megan sighed and pulled Teddy into a hug. "I love you, Teddy. I'm happy that you're happy. Even if it's not with Owen."

"Thank you," Teddy replied.

"You should bring Tom to dinner tomorrow so we can meet him," Megan suggested. "This time with less hostility."

"Oh yeah, do I have to come to that? Do you know how hard it is to even get my shoes on, nevermind leave my house?"

"Well, of course you have to," Megan answered. "We could always come to your house instead of Owen's, if you'd prefer."

"Yeah, actually, that would help a lot," Teddy agreed.

"Yay!" Megan exclaimed. "And, Tom will be there?"

"I will invite him," Teddy said.

* * *

"I can't," Tom told Teddy the next day when she asked if he could come to dinner.

"Please," Teddy begged. "I know it's awkward. But, it will just keep getting more awkward through the years if you don't come tonight."

"As appealing as that sounds, I really can't," Tom said, closing his patient's chart. Amelia has asked him to cover her shift because she was in New York working on a patient. Although his contract with Hopkins hadn't ended yet and his new contract with Grey-Sloan hadn't started yet, he knew better than to argue with Amelia or she wouldn't hire him once his contract ended.

Teddy pulled Tom into an on-call room.

"Please," Teddy begged again. "I'll make it up to you."

She tried moving in close to him but was stopped by her stomach which was in the way. She made a disappointed face at Tom, upset that she couldn't get any closer to him.

"I can't wait until I'm skinny again," Teddy complained.

"Why? I think it's cute that you're wearing two different shoes," Tom told her. Teddy looked down and strained her neck to see if he was joking. He wasn't.

"Oh my God," Teddy said, embarrassed. "I've been walking around the hospital all day like this."

"So cute," Tom assured her.

He leaned over and kissed her gently.

"Does that mean you'll come tonight?" Teddy asked, breaking away from their kiss.

"I can't. I have to work," Tom told her.

"Terrible excuse because you make your own hours," Teddy pointed out.

"I told Amelia, I'd cover for her," Tom responded.

"Well, tell her something came up," Teddy offered.

"I'm trying to get on her good side," Tom explained. Teddy looked at him, confused. He took her by the hand and sat her down on the bed. "Remember when I came back from Hopkins last time earlier than expected?"

"Yeah, and you said you quit," Teddy laughed.

"Teddy, I actually did quit," Tom told her.

Teddy's mouth dropped slightly in surprise. "Why? What happened?"

"They asked me to go back full-time," Tom admitted. "I said no."

"Why would you do that?" Teddy asked, still feeling shocked. "That was the perfect job. And, now what? You work for Amelia? Why would you quit? That job was everything."

"No," Tom said, cutting her off before she could ramble on more. "This is everything to me. You are everything to me."

"I-I don't know what to say," Teddy stammered. "I didn't want you to quit your job for me. You shouldn't have to give that up. I don't want to you to resent me."

"Resent you?" Tom questioned. "Teddy, I love you. I'm in love with you."

Teddy kissed him passionately. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She had found a man who loved her and would make sacrifices for her and made her unbelievably happy. Tom could feel Teddy smiling through their kiss. She couldn't help smiling and laughing as she pulled away.

"I love you too," she told him. "I love you so much."

They kissed again, neither of them wanting to end this perfect moment. But, eventually Tom had to get back to work. Tom agreed that he would come to family night with the Hunts after he got off work around seven. They both left the room with big smiles on their faces.

* * *

Owen arrived at Teddy's house for dinner with Leo in his arms.

"Hi, Leo!" Teddy greeted.

"Hey, I'm here too," Owen said, feigning offense but was really just happy that Teddy was warming up to Leo. Teddy hugged him.

"Thanks for coming here instead," Teddy said, as they walked further into the house. "It's so tiring going places."

"Of course," Owen said, sitting on her couch. Teddy sat next to him and Owen couldn't help but notice that she seemed to be in an extra good mood. "You look happy."

"Yeah," Teddy confirmed. "I really am."

"Teddy, I think I owe you an apology," Owen said. "Several actually."

"I'm not keeping tabs, Owen," Teddy told him. "I think we're good."

"I know but you've forgiven me for so much without a single apology or explanation."

"I don't need one," Teddy assured him. "You're my best friend. We forgive each other. No matter what. That's the rule."

"I don't want to upset you by bringing up the past but I just have a lot to say," Owen said.

"I love Tom," Teddy blurted out. Owen looked at her confused. "I'm not stupid, Owen. Since the minute that you and Amelia broke up, you have been looking at me like you want something to happen between us. And, before you say whatever it is you're about to say that could potentially make things weird between us again, you should know that I don't feel that way about you anymore. I love Tom."

"I don't feel that way either. You're right that I thought I wanted this after Amelia and I broke up. But, I realized that I just loved the idea of us. I loved the idea of us raising our child together and being happily married. I loved that same idea when I chose Amelia. And, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for choosing you in Germany. I was there for all the wrong reasons, just like you told me."

"Owen, it's okay. We wouldn't be having our baby if you hadn't come to Germany," Teddy told him. "Wrong reasons or not, I don't regret that day."

"Me neither," Owen agreed, touching her stomach. "I love you, Teddy. You're my best friend."

"Love you too, Hunt," Teddy replied, giving him a hug. It was nice to finally be on the same page with their feelings for each other.

For a few minutes, they played with Leo with a ball until Megan and Evelyn arrived. Teddy let them inside.

"Oh, Teddy, you look beautiful!" Evelyn exclaimed, giving her a hug. "You're glowing."

"Thank you," Teddy responded.

"Where's the guy?" Megan asked, referring to Tom.

"He has to work until seven," Teddy explained. "He'll be here for dessert."

"Good," Megan replied. "We have to interrogate him. Make sure he's good enough for you."

Teddy laughed. "Trust me. I don't even deserve him."

Owen rolled his eyes. He still didn't like Koracick even though he had figured out his feelings for Teddy.

The four of them and Leo sat down to eat. They talked and laughed about a variety of topics and reminisced about old memories together.

"So, have you discussed baby names yet?" Evelyn asked. Owen and Teddy looked at each other.

"We haven't really talked about it," Owen admitted.

"Yeah, there's still plenty of time for that," Teddy added.

"Plenty of time? You look like you're ready to pop," Evelyn pointed out. They all laughed.

"I am partial to Megan," Megan said. "I think she'd be lucky to share her name with her favorite aunt."

"Nice try," Owen said. He looked at Teddy. "I think we both know what we're going to name her."

"We do?" Teddy asked. "Was I part of that conversation?"

"You used to tell me all the time that if you ever had a daughter, you would name her after Allison," Owen reminded her.

Teddy smiled and tears formed in her eyes, as she remembered her best friend who had died in the towers. "You would be okay with that?"

"Absolutely," Owen agreed. Owen placed his hand on her stomach. "Allison Altman-Hunt."

As Owen moved his hand away, Teddy could feel her daughter moving. It was an uncomfortable movement but Teddy didn't mind. She just rubbed her bump gently. Allison. She couldn't wait to meet her baby girl.

They continued to talk at dinner and Evelyn and Megan couldn't help but ask Teddy for details about Tom.

"How did you meet?" they asked.

"Well, I recognized him from the halls but one day he came and introduced himself with a plate of fries which he then fed to me because I had been massaging my feet," Teddy explained.

"Does he have kids?" Megan asked.

Teddy could feel Allison move again and rubbed again to calm her. "He did. He actually lost his ten year old son a while ago."

"What happened?" Owen asked. After Tom had punched him at the party for Catherine Fox, Teddy had said that Tom was a father. He hadn't known what that meant but never cared enough to figure it out. Now, he understood.

"He was hit in the head with a baseball bat. It was an accident at school," Teddy explained. She felt Allison moving again. It wasn't painful but definitely annoying and uncomfortable.

"That's awful," Evelyn said. "Losing a child is the most painful thing."

Evelyn reached out and held Megan's hand, happy that she had gotten her baby back after years of assuming she was dead.

After they finished eating, they moved to the couch and started playing cards. Teddy sat with Leo next to her, as if he was helping her with her hand.

"Leo, which card should I get rid of?" she asked. She showed the cards to Leo and he pointed to one of them. She removed it from her cards and handed it to Leo who was reaching desperately for the card. She handed it to him and rubbed his head as he inspected the card. She felt Allison stir again and readjusted her position on the couch, trying to make her daughter comfortable.

After their game, Tom knocked at the door. Teddy was nervous for Tom to meet the other Hunts considering his history with Owen. But, so far, they seemed to approve of him.

"I'll get it!" Megan yelled, running to the door, knowing that Teddy couldn't beat her.

"Hi Tom," Megan said as she opened the door. "Good to see you again."

"You seem much more relaxed now," Tom pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Megan apologized. She looked down and saw a box in his hands. "What's that?"

"Chocolate cream pie," Tom answered.

"Yum," Megan said, taking the box from him and going to the kitchen to put the pie in the fridge.

"And, I'm Evelyn," Evelyn greeted. "Owen and Megan's mom."

"It's nice to meet you," Tom responded. Tom walked inside and saw Teddy sitting on the couch next to Leo.

"I don't get a hello from you?" Tom asked playfully, kissing the top of Teddy's head.

"I couldn't get up," Teddy admitted. "I'm stuck."

"Well, all the more pie for everyone else," Tom teased. Evelyn, Megan, and Owen were in the kitchen cutting the pie.

"Wait, help me up, please," Teddy asked. Tom reached out his hand and helped Teddy stand. Teddy stood and instantly clutched her stomach as she felt Allison moving again.

"Hey, you okay?" Tom asked, noticing Teddy grimace.

"Yeah, she's just been moving like crazy tonight," Teddy told him.

"She probably is sick of waiting for pie," Tom joked. They went into the kitchen with Leo and got a slice of pie.

"So, Tom, you're Head of Neuro at Hopkins?" Megan asked. She had looked him up after finding out about him and Teddy. She had to admit she was worried about his job on the other side of the country. The last thing Teddy needed was to have the man she was in love with move away.

"Only for another month," Tom told them. "Then, I start full-time at Grey-Sloan."

"I thought Amelia was Head of Neuro," Evelyn said.

"Yeah, I thought so too," Owen agreed, defensively.

"She is. I'm just taking an attending position," Tom explained.

"Seriously?" Owen asked.

"Yeah," Tom answered. He put his hand on Teddy's shoulder and gave it a loving rub. "I wanted to be here."

Megan looked over at Teddy who was smiling and gave Teddy an approving look.

After they finished dessert, they went back to playing card games. When they played poker, they found that Tom continuously had the best hands.

"How are you doing that? Are you cheating?" Teddy asked, when he was able to beat her four of a kind hand with a straight flush. She rubbed her stomach again as Allison moved more.

"I've always been lucky with cards," Tom said. "Sorry."

"Do you play a lot of poker?" Evelyn asked.

"Not much anymore. But, it was my son's favorite card game. I used to have to cheat just to let him win because I always get dealt good hands," Tom told them.

The five of them were enjoying their night. Leo started getting cranky as it got later and Owen carried him upstairs and got him situated in Allison's crib. Eventually Megan and Evelyn left for the night, saying goodbye to Teddy, Tom, and Owen.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom," Teddy told them once they had left. "Don't clean up everything without me. I'll be right back."

Tom and Owen ignored her and started cleaning up anyway as Teddy went upstairs. She rubbed her bump again as the baby was moving around again. Once in the bathroom, Teddy felt a popping sensation and a stream of fluid soaked her pants.

Teddy immediately panicked. Her water had broken. She was excited and nervous all at the same time. She told herself to stay calm, as she hadn't started having contractions and it could still be hours before anything happens. This thought was immediately put to rest when she felt a strong contraction, causing her to grip onto the side of the counter and scream in pain.

_A/N: Please review! To those of you who were looking for a Towen love story, you won't find it in this fic. Sorry! In my defense, I did warn that this was Toddy relationship in the description._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks again for reading and especially to those of you who reviewed. Here comes the baby!_

From downstairs, Owen and Tom heard Teddy scream and immediately ran upstairs to check on her.

"Are you okay?" they asked, barging into the bathroom. Teddy was still gripping the counter tightly.

"My…water...broke," she managed to get out. This contraction was long and didn't seem to be letting up. Tom and Owen looked at each other. Tom rubbed her back as she rode out the contraction.

"How far apart are contractions?" Owen asked, as Teddy's contraction seemed to be stopping.

"That was the first," Teddy said after a few seconds. Teddy exhaled still trying to come to terms with the how intense the contraction was considering it was just the first.

Teddy keeled over in pain again as another contraction hit. All three of them were surprised at how close together they were. Just over a minute.

"Let's get you to the hospital," Owen said. He turned to Tom. "I'll get her bag. Help her get to the car."

After that contraction settled down, Teddy was able to walk only as far as her bed before another one hit. Tom grabbed hold of her hand and let her squeeze it hard. She was screaming in pain and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"I'm not going to make it to the hospital," Teddy told Tom through clenched teeth.

"Of course you are," Tom told her, not entirely convinced that was true but not wanting Teddy to panic.

"Come on. We've got to go," Owen urged, carrying the bag she had packed a few weeks ago.

"I already feel like I need to push," Teddy told them, shaking her head. "We're not going to the hospital."

Teddy was hit with another contraction. Tom and Owen looked at each other and silently agreed that they were going to do this here. Owen ran to grab supplies. Tom helped Teddy take her pants off as Teddy was hit with another contraction.

"You're at ten centimeters," Tom told her. Owen came back in the room. "She's ready to push."

"I'll deliver," Owen suggested. "You hold her hand."

Tom moved onto the bed next to Teddy. He moved pillows around to help prop Teddy up slightly before taking hold of her hand. She immediately gripped it hard, trying to take away the intense pain she was feeling from these contractions that just wouldn't end. Tom used his other hand to brush her hair out of her face which was damp with sweat.

"Breathe," he instructed, noticing that she was still clenching her teeth in pain rather than breathing through it. Teddy let out a breath and felt only slightly better.

"Okay, Teddy," Owen said, after getting prepared. "I'm ready. You can push whenever you're ready."

Teddy began pushing. She considered herself to have a high tolerance for pain but this was too much. Her contractions had come on so quickly. She realized now that the uncomfortable feelings she had had earlier in the night were probably contractions. But, they had been extremely mild. And, now they were intense and never-ending. She was happy that they were all doctors. Otherwise she'd be terrified of giving birth at home. She still was nervous about it since it was so rushed and was also worried that something would be wrong with the baby.

"I see her head," Teddy heard Owen say. "Almost there, Teddy."

Both he and Tom were giving her words of encouragement but she could barely hear them through the pain. She pushed harder and harder until she finally felt some relief. She looked down and saw Owen holding their girl. Teddy sighed in relief until she realized she didn't hear crying.

"Is she okay?" Teddy asked, frantically. "She's not crying."

A second later the baby let out a high-pitched wail and Teddy thought it was the most relieving sound. She let herself lay back and relax for a minute while Owen cut the umbilical cord and wrapped Allison in a blanket.

"You did great," Tom whispered to her, covering her lower body with a towel.

Owen looked down at his adorable baby girl with a tuft of strawberry blonde hair. She was so little and perfect. A miracle. He felt excited that he was the first to hold her. Not even another doctor got to hold her first. It was all him. After wrapping her up, he held her in his arms, not even wanting to give Teddy a turn because he loved this little girl so much already.

"My turn," Teddy pleaded, still exhausted. Owen relented and handed her their daughter and sat next to her on the opposite side as Tom.

Teddy held onto her daughter. She was beautiful. The perfect mix of her and Owen. Teddy couldn't help but cry tears of joy. The three of them sat and admired the baby for a while, letting Teddy recover a bit. Teddy also took the opportunity to feed her for the first time.

"I think she's done," Teddy eventually said, removing the baby from her breast.

"We should take her to the hospital and get her checked out," Owen suggested. "You too."

Teddy nodded but made no effort to move. "Another minute."

"I'll get some stuff ready for the car," Owen suggested, not really wanting to leave the baby for even a second but wanting to make sure that both Teddy and the baby were healthy after that abrupt labor. He left the room.

"She is perfect," Tom told Teddy. Teddy smiled.

"Thank you for being here," Teddy said.

"When you said you wanted both of us in the delivery room, I didn't think you meant only us," Tom joked.

Teddy laughed. "I was secretly planning this fast labor all along to help you guys learn to work together. It worked well."

Tom kissed Teddy's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Teddy smiled. "Do you want to hold her now?"

Tom nodded. Teddy carefully transferred Allison from her arms to Tom's. Tom had already been in awe of this child from the minute he saw her, but to hold her in his arms was a whole different experience. He instantly felt connected to her and protective of her. He was so happy that he would get to be a part of her life.

Next to him, Teddy was getting off the bed and went into the bathroom to clean up. She was extremely sore but knew that she needed to get her baby to the hospital to be checked out. Once she was clean, she put on some comfy clothes to go to the hospital in. She came back out and smiled at the sight of Tom whispering to the baby. She could only make out the words 'love', 'mom', and 'peanut' before Tom noticed her standing there and stopped talking.

"Am I interrupting?" Teddy asked.

"No, we were just talking," Tom replied, smiling.

"About what?"

"You," Tom admitted, standing up and bringing Allison to Teddy. Teddy smiled as she took her daughter into her arms and carried her to the car to head to the hospital.

* * *

After both Teddy and Allison were issued a clean bill of health, they returned to Teddy's house. Teddy was exhausted and could barely walk straight as she got out of the car. Teddy offered Owen to stay at her house for the night, as it was already three in the morning and everyone needed sleep. Owen agreed and carried Leo inside while Tom carried Allison. Allison was sleeping soundly and Tom brought her to the bassinet in Teddy's room.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to," Teddy told Tom, looking saddened by the thought.

Tom held Teddy by the shoulders, noticing the tears in her eyes. "What? Of course, I'm going to stay."

"But, you have to work tomorrow," Teddy replied, becoming slightly weepy. She was exhausted and really didn't want Tom to leave her tonight. "And if she wakes up, she'll keep you up."

Tom pulled Teddy into a hug. "I'm not going anywhere. She's going to sleep for a few more hours at least and I will drink lots of coffee tomorrow. Okay?"

Teddy nodded and wiped her eyes. Teddy said a long goodnight to Allison and climbed into the fresh sheets that Tom had put on the bed. Owen came in a few seconds later to say goodnight to Allison after putting Leo in her crib down the hall and then left to go sleep on the couch. Teddy was already fast asleep at that point.

* * *

Teddy woke up a few hours later as she felt Tom get out of bed.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Tom said.

"No, it's okay," Teddy assured him. "I should get her to eat. It's been a few hours now."

Teddy moved to get up, but Tom stopped her and went to get Allison from the bassinet.

"Hey there, peanut," Tom whispered to her, picking her up and kissing her forehead. "Want to see your mom?"

Tom brought her over to Teddy who was already smiling. Seeing her baby was rewarding enough, but seeing Tom interact with her reminded her how lucky she was to have him. Teddy fed her while Tom got ready for work. After getting ready he still had another minute before he had to leave. He sat down with Teddy and Allison. Allison's eyes were open now and Tom noticed that they were bright green, much like Teddy's.

"She has the prettiest eyes," Tom commented. "Just like yours."

Teddy smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "Thank you."

"If you need anything while I'm at the hospital, just call me," he told her. He gave her a kiss goodbye. "I love you."

"I love you too," Teddy told him. Tom took Allison back to the bassinet so Teddy could get a few more hours of sleep.

* * *

Teddy woke up from the sunlight seeping through the window of her bedroom.

"Good morning, mommy," Owen said, from across the room, holding Allison in his arms and lifting her arm as if she were waving to Teddy.

Teddy smiled and reached out her arms to tell Owen to bring her over.

From down the hall, they heard Leo crying, wanting to get up for the morning. Owen left to go get him while Teddy fed Allison again. Owen returned after Leo had calmed down and Allison was finished eating.

"Leo, do you want to meet your little sister?" Owen asked. Leo was babbling away and had a smile on his face. Owen sat down next to Teddy and put Leo in between them. Teddy held Allison out for Leo to see her.

"Baby!" Leo said excitedly, pointing at her.

"Yes, it is a baby. This is Allison," Teddy told Leo. "Can you say Allie?"

Leo tried copying Teddy to say his sister's name but couldn't quite pronounce the 'L' sound making it come out sounding like 'ah yee' which Owen and Teddy thought was pretty cute.

Leo reached out, wanting to touch the baby and Owen took his hand and guided it to ensure that he was gentle with her.

"Leo, can you give Allison a kiss?" Owen asked. Owen demonstrated by leaning over and giving Allison a kiss on the forehead. Leo followed Owen's lead and did the same. Owen was happy to see that Leo liked his little sister.

"Did you call your mom or Megan yet?" Teddy asked. "They'll want to come see her."

"I wasn't sure when you'd be up for company and I knew Megan wouldn't wait," Owen explained. "I'll give them a call now if you're up to it."

Teddy nodded and Owen called his family to tell them to come over. It did not take them long to get over to Teddy's house. Megan and Evelyn took turns holding the newest addition to the family, while Owen and Teddy told them all about the birth.

"I'm so glad she came before I go back to LA," Megan said, rocking Allison in her arms.

"When do you go back?" Teddy asked.

"Tonight" Megan said. "But, I'll make another trip soon to visit. I'll bring Nathan and Farouk next time."

"We can't wait," Owen told her.

* * *

Tom was working in the lab when he checked his watch and saw that he still had hours until his shift was over. He desperately wanted to get home to Teddy and Allison. He hated that Teddy and Hunt would get weeks of leave to bond with their daughter while he was stuck here. He decided to give Teddy a call to see how they were doing.

"Hey," Teddy answered. "How's work going?"

"Fine," he told her. "How are you doing?"

"Good. Megan and Evelyn just left," Teddy told him. "And, Leo is coloring a picture for Allison."

"That sounds nice," Tom said, sad that he couldn't be there. "And, how's the peanut?"

"Still as cute as the last time you saw her," Teddy assured him. Allison started crying and Tom could hear her on the phone. "I've got to go. I miss you."

With that, Teddy hung up and Tom got back to work. He was pulled into a four hour surgery that ended just twenty minutes before his shift ended. He went back to the lab and saw Amelia.

"Hey, how was New York?" Tom asked.

"Uh, complicated, terrible, but ended pretty okay," Amelia told him. She noticed Tom quickly packing up paperwork to head home. "Are you in a rush?"

"Teddy had the baby early this morning," Tom replied.

"How is she?" Amelia asked.

"She's tired and sore. I mean she gave birth in her bedroom without an epidural which was definitely not her plan," Tom answered.

"Oh," Amelia said, surprised. "I meant the baby but I'm glad Teddy's okay too."

"Right," Tom said, realizing that he should have known she meant the baby. He took out his phone where he had just a couple pictures of her and showed them to Amelia. "She's perfect. Healthy. Tiny. Adorable."

"Aww she's cute," Amelia said. She tapped on her leg considering whether she should ask a question. "How's Owen doing?"

"Still hung up on Hunt?" Tom asked, shaking his head in disapproval.

"No," Amelia insisted. "I'm actually seeing someone. But, I'm curious."

"Hunt and I aren't exactly the closest of friends," Tom told her. "But, he seems happy. I mean, how could he not be?"

"And, you're not the least bit concerned that Teddy and Owen are going to spend a lot of time together while they are on maternity and paternity leave?" Amelia asked skeptically. She had broken up with Owen because she believed that they would fall back in love over this baby.

"No, I'm not," Tom insisted. He could tell that Teddy's feelings for him were real.

"I don't know," Amelia continued, trying to figure out Tom could do it. She knew she couldn't. It's why she and Owen weren't together anymore. "I don't get how you can be so invested in a baby that's not yours and is a product of love between the woman you love and Owen, who is still in the picture. I mean, they'll get to make all the calls on how to raise her leaving you to be like a third wheel parent."

"Third wheels don't sleep in the mom's bed and ten feet from the baby," Tom told her, defensively. The truth was that Tom did want to have more of a role in Allison's life. He loved her already and wanted to bond with her and help raise her without feeling like he was overstepping. But, he planned to take it one day at a time and take whatever role he was given as it came.

When he finally made it to Teddy's he came in quietly, not wanting to wake Allison if she was sleeping. Instead he saw Hunt fast asleep on the couch. He went upstairs and found Teddy, Leo, and Allison in Allison's room. Allison was lying on her back on the baby blanket he bought her with her legs and arms wriggling around. Teddy was sitting next to her with a book and Leo was by her side, looking at the pictures in the book.

"Can you find the cat?" Teddy asked Leo, indicating to the picture in the book. Leo pointed to the cat in the book and Teddy celebrated to let him know that he was right. Tom let himself watch Teddy interact with Leo and the baby for a minute before letting her know he was there.

"Hey," he greeted. "How was your day?"

"Good," Teddy said, leaning over to give him a kiss once he sat down next to Allison.

"I see they tired Hunt out," Tom said.

"Yeah, we were taking turns napping while she slept," Teddy explained. "I'm exhausted already. Do you know how much babies eat? And poop?"

"You know, I've heard that they do that a lot," Tom teased. As if on cue, Allison began crying. Teddy was about to reach for her to comfort her but Tom offered to instead and Teddy sat back and let him take her. Tom picked her up and held her close. He rubbed her back gently to get her to stop crying but quickly realized that she needed to be changed.

"I can do it," Tom offered. "If that's okay with you."

Teddy smiled. He had just gotten home from work and was already willing to do the not so fun parts of taking care of a baby. "Of course. Thank you."

He took her over to the changing table while Teddy continued reading to Leo. Tom was happy to change Allison's diaper. He wanted to spend quality time with her whether it was playing with her or taking care of her. He wanted her to recognize that he loved her and that, even though she had a father, he would be there for her too. She cried while he changed her until he finished and held her against his chest and shoulder. He held her like that for a few minutes, letting her get used to him before putting her back on the blanket where Teddy had her.

"You're really great with her," Teddy commented. "It's nice watching you two bond."

"Well, trust me, I enjoy it too," Tom told her.

"Can I ask you something?" Teddy asked, taking hold of his hand. Tom nodded. "Would you want to move in?"

"You want me to?" Tom asked.

"I mean, you basically already live here," Teddy reminded him. "And, yeah. I want you to. I know, it's probably not ideal. You don't want to live with a newborn baby who is going to constantly keep us up at night. So, it's okay if you don't-"

"Teddy," Tom said, interrupting her before she could finish her sentence suggesting that he wouldn't want to live here because of the baby. "I love you. I love the peanut. Of course I want to move in. I want to spend every day with the two of you. I don't care if she keeps me up at night. I want to be there for her. And, for you."

Teddy had tears in her eyes now. She still didn't know how she had gotten lucky enough to be with Tom. She kissed him passionately until Leo started tugging gently on Teddy's shirt to get her attention. When she looked over at him, he pointed to the book indicating that he wanted her to read some more. Teddy and Tom smiled at each other and continued to read the book to him.

* * *

"I'm going to head back to my house," Owen told Teddy later that night.

"Are you sure?" Teddy asked. She felt guilty that Owen wouldn't get to take Allison to his house for a while. Teddy wanted to breastfeed for a while, which required her to be with the baby frequently since she wanted to eat every few hours. "You could always stay again if you wanted."

"No," Owen said. He understood that he wouldn't get to take his daughter home for a little while but he still had Leo to think about. "I think it'd be good for Leo to sleep in his own crib for the night. But, I'll be back first thing in the morning."

Owen went upstairs to say goodbye to his daughter, while Teddy helped Leo get his shoes on. When Owen got upstairs, he saw Tom holding Allison. It was the first time he had seen Tom holding her and he had to admit that he didn't like it. Owen didn't want Allison to have two father figures in her life. He wanted to be the one and only. But, he knew he'd eventually have to get over it. Teddy loved Tom and he would remain a part of Allison's life because of it.

"Hey, I'm leaving. Could I have a minute with her to say goodbye?" Owen asked, nicely. He knew that this was his child and he shouldn't have to ask to hold her but he didn't want to unnecessarily start something with Tom.

"Yeah," Tom agreed, handing over the baby. "You're in luck. She just woke up."

Tom left the room to give Owen some one-on-one time with the baby. Owen held his little girl closely.

"Hi Allie," Owen started. "I'm going to go home for the night. But, I love you so much and I'll be back in the morning to take care of you with mommy. And, maybe soon we'll take you to my house to show you your other bedroom. You have a whole bunch of toys to play with and you'll get to see where your brother, Leo, lives. It'll be confusing for a while, but mommy and I will figure out how to make it work. I promise."

He gave her a kiss on the head. "I love you, Allison."

_A/N: Please leave a review! Next chapter won't be ready for at least a week with Easter being this weekend. _


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry for taking so long to update. _

Tom practically collapsed onto the bed in the on-call room. He was exhausted from the past three weeks of sleepless nights. Allison was waking him and Teddy up every two hours in the middle of the night. Tom was happy to have moved in with Teddy. He got to spend lots of quality time with both of his girls because of it. He wouldn't change it for the world. But, God, he was tired. He had drank four giant cups of coffee already and it was only ten in the morning. He tried getting as much sleep as possible between surgeries so that he could be refreshed when he went home. Teddy and Owen spent entire days taking care of her and were clearly exhausted. It wasn't easy taking care of a newborn baby and a one-year old all day. Tom felt like he needed to be re-energized by the time he got home to help out as much as possible and take some of the burden off of them. Tom's pager went off only minutes after laying down. He groaned and forced himself to go back to work.

* * *

"Leo wants to play," Owen sighed. He was too tired to play. He knew Teddy was not getting much sleep at night and he felt guilty that he was sleeping well at home. Leo was past the stage of waking up every few hours. But, even with that sleep, Owen was tired. Allison always needed something and Leo had started walking a few days ago. Having a child that could move around on his own could be exhausting, as Leo always seemed to be getting into something he shouldn't be.

"Is there anything we can play sitting down?" Teddy asked. She felt like she had been moving constantly for the past week. Leo waddled over to her and handed her a block.

"Bock!" Leo said, announcing what the object was.

"Oh, I know," Owen said. "Leo, where's your ball."

"I cannot play with a ball right now," Teddy warned him.

"No, it's a scavenger hunt. He'll find it and we don't have to move," Owen explained. Leo came back carrying a red ball.

"Ball!" Leo exclaimed.

"Where's your car?" Teddy asked. Leo smiled as he walked over to his toy car and brought it back to them. He was making a 'vroom' noise as he brought it to them. They did a few more objects like this.

"Leo, where's Allie?" Owen asked, wanting to see if he recognized her name yet. Leo pointed to his sister who was between Teddy and Owen on the couch.

"Good job, Leo!" Teddy told the child. "Where's daddy?"

Leo stepped towards Owen and lifted his arms as if he wanted to be picked up. "Dada."

Owen smiled. He would never get tired of hearing Leo call him that. And, he couldn't wait to hear the same things from the little girl sitting next to him. He lifted Leo into the air and gave him a kiss on the cheek before putting him back down.

"One more," Owen said. "Leo, where's Teddy?"

Leo walked away from them and grabbed the teddy bear from across the room and brought it back to them.

"I'm offended," Teddy joked. "How dare you make him associate my name with a toy."

"Sorry, sorry. We can fix it," Owen apologized. Owen pointed at Teddy. "Leo, who's that?"

Owen repeated the question a few times before Leo answered, "Mama."

Teddy and Owen's mouths both dropped. Teddy's eyes welled up with tears.

"Why do you think he said that?" Teddy asked. She felt bad that Leo thought she was his mom. She loved Leo, but she wasn't his mom and she didn't want to confuse him.

"Probably because I've been referring to you as 'mom' and 'mommy' all week when talking to Allison," Owen reasoned. "And, you've been great with him and he loves you. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable though. We'll correct it."

"No!" Teddy blurted out quickly. "I mean, it was unexpected. But, I don't mind. I mean, if that's okay with you. It's just that he doesn't have a mom and so if he wants to call me that, it's more than okay with me. Besides, he's Allie's brother and we're a family."

"That's perfectly okay with me." Owen smiled. They were a family. And, he was happy that Leo and Teddy felt connected. He wanted them to all be one family rather than two separate families, one with Teddy, Tom, and Allison and one with him, Leo, and Allison. He then remembered Tom and how it was possible that when Allison got to be Leo's age, she might call Tom 'dad'. The thought made him sad.

"You okay?" Teddy asked, noticing the smile on Owen's face fade away.

"Is she going to call Tom 'dad'?" Owen asked, gently touching Allison's tiny hand.

Teddy bit her lip. She was still wondering about that. She knew it would break Owen's heart if she called both of them that. But, it would also hurt Tom if she never did. Teddy knew Tom loved Allison and had been there for her just like a father. It felt wrong to not let her daughter call him 'dad' if that's how she felt.

"I don't know, Owen," Teddy admitted. "I mean, we're still far off from that."

"I don't want her to," Owen replied, sadly. "She's my daughter."

"I know," Teddy said. "But, no matter what she calls Tom, we are going to make sure she understands why both of you are in her life. If she calls him 'dad', it doesn't mean that she doesn't love you or doesn't know how much you love her. It just means that she knows she has two amazing guys in her life who love her like crazy. And, I think that's so much more important than what she calls you two."

Owen nodded, trying to be more open-minded about it. He knew he should be grateful that Teddy had found someone who actually loves his child. There were plenty of boyfriends and step-dads out there who paid no attention to a kid that wasn't theirs. Owen knew he would have to be okay with sharing Allison eventually.

Later in the day, Allison started crying with no end in sight. Teddy suggested that Owen take Leo to the park since he was bound to start fussing. Whenever Allison cried, Leo seemed to be right behind her. Owen quickly packed Leo up and took him to the park. Teddy was able to Allison to quiet down soon after that. Teddy gave her daughter a kiss once she stopped crying and then put her down on her baby blanket on her stomach. Teddy laid on the floor next to her and watched as Allison tried lifting her head using her arm and neck muscles.

"Good job, Allie!" Teddy told her. "You're getting so strong."

"Unlike your mommy who still has three more weeks until she's supposed to exercise," Teddy grumbled. Teddy was so used to being active that these past three weeks and the last few months of pregnancy had been really hard on her. She wanted to get back in shape as soon as possible. She looked down at her stomach and sighed. She felt extremely self-conscious about the baby weight she was still carrying. Three weeks until her doctor would say she was allowed to exercise again. Including sex.

That had been on her mind for a few days now. She and Tom hadn't had sex in almost two months. And the only experiences they had together were with her being pregnant. Teddy didn't understand how some women had no sex drive after giving birth. She wanted it all the time. She found herself getting turned on whenever she saw Tom was taking good care of Allison, which was all the time. She had tried to initiate sex, despite their exhaustion, but Tom was insistent that they should wait for her to heal and for the doctor to give the okay. Teddy was beyond frustrated by this. She thought that she could break his resolve if she just kept trying but Tom stayed strong. Teddy was starting to wonder if maybe he just wasn't interested in sleeping with her anymore. Teddy wondered if he was turned off by her body that still had additional weight from the baby. Sure, he had slept with her while she was pregnant and obviously a lot larger, but now her weight had no excuse.

Teddy watched Allison still working on keeping her head up. Teddy looked around and considered the fact that no one else was around besides Allison.

"You know, baby girl, I'll work out with you," Teddy told Allison. Teddy got onto her stomach, ready to do push-ups. "Don't tell the boys, okay? It'll be our little secret."

Teddy started doing push-ups and got to ten before needing a break. Teddy was frustrated at how few she could do, knowing that she used to be able to do a lot more than ten. She started again but was caught by Tom who she hadn't heard come in.

"What are you doing, Altman?" Tom asked, shaking his head at her. Teddy dropped down from her push-up and tried to act like she hadn't been doing anything.

"Nothing," Teddy lied, knowing full well that he had seen her working out. "Allison just needed some company with her exercises."

"Ah, right," Tom said, with a smile. He sat down on the floor next to Teddy and Allison. "I didn't realize that a three week old baby could do a full push-up."

"Well, my daughter is just advanced for her age," Teddy joked. Tom laughed and Teddy waited for a lecture about resting but it didn't come. "You're not going to lecture me on waiting longer to exercise?"

"Would you like me to?" Tom asked, with a playful smile. "I'd be more than happy to. I figured it would just fall on deaf ears. Decided to save my energy."

Teddy smiled and moved closer to him. "Smart man."

Tom laughed and caught her lips with his. He kissed her slowly until Teddy deepened the kiss, pushing her body against his until he was lying down with Teddy on top of him. Tom ran his hand down her side. He was surprised by Teddy's interest in having sex so soon after giving birth to Allison. She had been incredibly turned on lately which, of course, turned him on, but he knew that they should wait a little longer before acting on it. He was finding it harder and harder to stop her advances though, as he so desperately wanted to make love to her. He felt her hands working on the button of his pants.

"There's a baby right there," Tom pointed out, breaking away from her kiss.

"She's facing the other way," Teddy argued. She began undoing the buttons on his shirt. "It's not like she's going to understand what we're doing."

Teddy kissed him again and Tom let his hand wander up her shirt, touching the smooth skin of her back. He wanted her so badly.

"What about Owen and Leo?" Tom asked, stopping suddenly.

"Park," Teddy told him, before kissing him again. As they kissed, Teddy felt proud of herself for convincing Tom that they could do this now. Just as she was about to pull down his pants, Tom sat up quickly, making Teddy stop.

"You are a bad influence," Tom teased, trying to convince himself that he didn't want or need this. "You need time to heal."

"You just said that you weren't going to fight me on exercising," Teddy reminded him, not moving off of him.

"I'm not. But, I'm not going to help you disobey your doctor's order either," Tom told her. Tom noticed that Teddy looked sad as she moved off of him. He put his hand on her shoulder gently as he saw a tear fall from her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong? I mean, I know I'm excellent in bed, but I really think you can wait three more weeks."

"You won't want to sleep with me then either," Teddy cried. She knew she was being over-dramatic but her hormones from the pregnancy still hadn't calmed down. She found herself crying all the time, which was so unusual compared to her pre-pregnancy self.

"What?" Tom asked, confused by her response. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm fat," Teddy answered. "I haven't lost the baby weight yet and I can't exercise, so I'll still be fat in a few weeks!"

"Teddy, you are not fat," Tom told her, trying hard to convince her of that fact. She really wasn't. She had put on weight compared to her normal skinny body but she was in no way fat.

"I used to be so skinny," Teddy told him. "Now I have all this extra weight. And stretch marks."

Tom couldn't help but chuckle. Teddy glared at him. He took hold of her hands. "Teddy, I find you incredibly sexy. I didn't know you before you were pregnant but I love the way that you look right now. And, your stretch marks are just a reminder of the fact that you gave birth to the most amazing little girl on the planet."

Tom picked up Allison and let her cuddle against his chest. "Trust me, I want to have sex with you. Now. Tomorrow. Three weeks from now. Fifty years from now."

Teddy laughed and wiped away her tears. "We'll be really old and wrinkly by then."

"Yep, and I will still be crazy about you," Tom promised. "I love you."

Teddy smiled. "I love you too."

Teddy leaned in to kiss Tom, being careful not squish the baby in between them. Owen and Leo came back to the house only a minute later.

"See, good thing we stopped," Tom whispered to her. Teddy slapped him playfully.

"Hey, how was the park?" Teddy called out.

"It was good," Owen answered. "How long before she calmed down?"

"Just a few minutes after you left," Teddy told him. Owen sat on the couch, and put Leo on the ground. Leo immediately walked over to Teddy and gave her a giant hug. Teddy pulled him into her arms and hugged him tightly.

"What did you do at the park?" Teddy asked him. "Did Daddy push you on the swing?"

Leo nodded with a smile. Teddy and Owen had taken him and Allison to the park a few times in the past week, and despite the vast selection of things at the playground, Leo just wanted to be pushed on the swing for hours on end.

"He made a friend at the park, too," Owen told her. "They were taking turns on the slide."

"Really? He hates the slide!" Teddy commented.

"Well, his friend was doing it so he decided to and loved it," Owen explained.

"Oh good," Teddy said. "I mean, what kid doesn't like slides?"

"I hated them," Tom commented. "I was afraid of heights. I would sit at the top but could never get myself to go."

"Aw," Teddy said. "When I saw that on the playground, I'd always go push them down the slide. No backing down."

"Wow, you were mean," Owen told her.

"It's how I met Allison," Teddy told them. "I saw this small curly haired girl sitting at the top of the slide. And, her mom was at the bottom, begging her to slide down to her. Allison kept telling her no. That she was too scared. So I shoved her down. I thought I was helping."

"And, she wanted to be your friend after?" Tom asked, surprised.

Teddy laughed. "Yeah. Her mom was so mad but Allison just kept saying, 'I did it!' My mom made me apologize but Allison told me that she wanted me to push her down it again. We played for hours after that and became best friends."

Teddy, Tom, and Owen continued sharing stories about when they were kids. They were all looking forward to seeing those types of memorable moments for Leo and Allison.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Tom and Teddy were woken up by Allison's screams. Teddy looked at the clock.

"It's been half an hour," Teddy groaned. Allison had fallen asleep after eating only thirty minutes ago. She started getting out of bed but Tom told her that he would take care of her. He went over to Allison and scooped her into his arms.

"Does she need to be changed?" Teddy mumbled, already on the verge of falling asleep again.

"No," Tom told her. "Go to sleep. I'll calm her down."

Teddy didn't have enough energy to protest. Tom slipped out of the room with the crying child in his arms. He brought her into the nursery and cradled her as he rocked in the rocking chair. She continued to cry.

"Shh," he urged. "Mommy's trying to sleep."

He grabbed her baby blanket and swaddled her in it. She calmed down quickly after. Her cries turned into soft cooing noises. Tom smiled down at her. He loved this tiny bundle.

"You were just cold. Weren't you, peanut?" Tom asked, touching her cheek lightly. "Let's get you into some warmer pajamas."

Tom stood up to find her some warmer clothes but Allison began crying as soon as he stood. He sat back down and began rocking again which quieted her down. He tried again a little while later to stand but Allison began fussing again. Tom decided it'd be best just to keep holding her in the rocking chair. He resisted the urge to fall asleep with her, knowing that it would be dangerous for her. But, he was enjoying just holding her and watching her as she drifted asleep. Once she was finally fast asleep, he carried her back into the bedroom.

"Love you, peanut," he told her, giving her a light kiss on the cheek. He placed her back into the bassinet. He climbed back into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"You're sure you have enough diapers?" Teddy asked Owen.

"Yes," Owen told her, rolling his eyes.

"And, did you pack her-"

Owen interrupted. "Her blanket and dog stuffed animal because they will help calm her down. Yes."

"Okay. But what about-"

"Teddy, I've got this," Owen assured her. He picked up the carrier with Allison inside. Tonight would be Allison's first night at Owen's house. Teddy had started pumping her breast milk and introducing Allison to a bottle so that both she and Owen could have separate time with her. But, Teddy was worried about not having her around for the first time in five weeks.

"Okay," Teddy said, sadly. She reached into the carrier and ran her hand across Allison's head. "Love you, baby girl. Have a good night with Daddy."

Owen gave a reassuring smile to Teddy before heading back to his place. He was excited to be bringing both his kids home. He wanted to show Allison her bedroom even though she really wouldn't be able to express much emotion about it. He just wanted her to know that his house was as much her home as Teddy's house.

When he got the kids home, he fed them and got them ready for bed. He put Allison down in her crib and then tried to get Leo to calm down for bed. Leo was too energetic though and Owen made a mental note to tell Teddy to stop giving him so much sugar just because he would make sad eyes at the cookie jar in Teddy's kitchen. Owen scooped Leo up, gave him a bath, brushed his teeth, changed him into pajamas and put him down in his crib. Leo stood right back up and started bouncing in his crib. Owen tried reading to him to calm him down but couldn't get him to even lie down for another hour. Owen was exhausted by the time he collapsed into bed but was immediately summoned by Allison who was crying.

Back at Teddy's house, Teddy had started crying the minute that Owen left the house with Allison. She hated the thought of being away from her for so long. She was still crying when Tom came home from the hospital.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tom asked, climbing into bed with her and wrapping her in his arms.

"I miss her already," Teddy told him as she cried into his shirt.

Tom ran his hand through her hair. "I know. Me too. But, you'll see her in the morning. Besides, it will be good for you to get some sleep."

"I don't want sleep," Teddy mumbled. "I want Allie."

Tom just held her closely, not sure what he could say to help. She would eventually get used to Allison staying with Owen a few times a week, at least he hoped so. And, as tired as they were, he had to admit that it felt a little empty when Allison wasn't there.

"How about I make us dinner?" Tom suggested, knowing that Teddy probably hadn't eaten.

"I'm not hungry," Teddy told him. She just wanted to sit here and be held by him. She felt safe in his arms and snuggled in even closer to him, noticing that he smelt great. His hand was gently rubbing the inside of her thigh and Teddy immediately felt turned on by his touch.

"Okay. How can I make you feel better?" Tom asked. Teddy responded by pulling on his shirt to bring him into a kiss. Tom kissed her back, letting one of his hands run through her hair. Teddy unbuttoned Tom's shirt and rolled onto her back, pulling him on top of her. Tom pulled away from her kiss and looked into her bright green eyes. He looked at her apologetically as if to say that they only had to wait one more week before the doctor signed off on it. He just wanted to do what was best for her.

"Please, Tom," Teddy begged, knowing exactly what he was thinking. Tom smiled down at her. He was enchanted by her big green eyes and the feeling of her body pressed against his. He couldn't possibly deny her any longer. He kissed her again and helped her as she tried to remove his shirt the rest of the way. Tom kissed his way down her neck to her shoulder and then across the low neckline of her tank top. He slowly removed her tank top, knowing that he was driving Teddy crazy with anticipation. She wanted this badly but he wanted to do this the right way. It was the first time they were having sex since they had told each other that they loved each other. He wasn't going to let her rush the moment.

Teddy reached for his pants, unbuttoned them, and began pushed them off while they kissed. Tom was gently running his hands over the smooth skin of her stomach. He reached around her back and unclasped her bra. Tom let his eyes wander over her half naked body, taking in her beauty until Teddy pulled him back into an urgent kiss. Tom's hands explored her breasts and Teddy moaned into his mouth in pleasure. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his hips, letting herself feel him through her thin yoga pants.

Tom's lips traveled down her body and Teddy hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her pants, ready to take them off herself. She didn't want to wait any longer. Tom noticed what she was about to do and moved her hands.

"So impatient," Tom whispered to her, with a smile. She smiled back at him and tried to take a deep breath to calm down. She was enjoying everything that Tom was doing to her but she was right on the edge even though he had barely touched her. As she focused on her breathing, she finally felt Tom removing her pants and panties in one motion. She reached for him, trying to position him on top of her, but instead he moved to the side. His hand moved up her thigh higher and higher until it reached its target. Teddy moaned at his touch. She gripped onto the sheets, desperately trying to hold back her release.

"Tom," she whimpered. "I need to-"

"Don't hold back," he told her. He thrusted his fingers inside her causing her to go over the edge. She cried out in pleasure. Tom was even more turned on from watching her and didn't hesitate to resume his position on top of her when Teddy had recuperated and told him that she wanted more. Teddy stroked him a few times before guiding him to her entrance and letting him thrust into her. They moved in synchronization until they were both satiated. They laid in bed, tangled up together afterwards.

"Have I mentioned that I love you?" Teddy asked.

"Not recently," Tom teased. Teddy kissed him. They laid in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"I wonder how Allie's doing?" Teddy asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm sure Hunt is taking good care of her," Tom assured her. Teddy made a face that told Tom she was worried. "Do you need to call him?"

Teddy reached over to her night stand to grab her phone. She sent Owen a quick text asking if things were going okay. Owen replied a few minutes later with a picture of Allison fast asleep in her crib. With it, he sent a message telling her that he finally got both kids asleep and was finally going to bed.

"Poor guy," Tom said, shaking his head. "He has no clue that she's going to wake up as soon as he falls asleep."

Teddy laughed. "Yeah, I have to admit it will be nice to actually sleep tonight. You're probably happy about that too. You're always up with her."

"Actually, I miss her too. I think I'll end up waking up every two hours anyway because my body is used to it. At least when she's here, I get to see her."

Teddy smiled sadly. She missed her girl too. She wasn't sure how she would ever be able to live with only getting her half the time. And, right now should be easier. She was still on maternity leave so she could spend everyday with her even if it wasn't her night. Once they started work again it would be much harder to find time to see Allison when she wasn't staying at her house. Teddy sighed and forced the thoughts out of her head. She continued to tell herself that all of that would work itself out as she drifted off into some much needed sleep.

_A/N: Please leave a review if you have a chance. If you have any suggestions of scenes that you might want to see in future chapters, I'd love to hear them. Also, does Owen deserve love yet in this story? If so, should it be with Amelia or a completely new character? Let me know your thoughts._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Thanks to those of you who gave your suggestions on Owen. I don't know what to do with him yet. I agree with those of you who said let him be single for a while. So, that's where I'm going with it for now._

Leo was running around the living room while Owen and Teddy chased him, pretending that they couldn't get him. Owen eventually lifted Leo into the air when he caught him and blew a raspberry on his stomach. Leo shrieked with laughter at the tickling vibrations. Owen put him back down.

Leo stepped towards Teddy and lifted his shirt to show his belly. "Mama. Again."

Teddy smiled and did as she was asked, bringing her lips to his stomach and blowing, causing him to laugh all over again. "You're so silly."

Leo ran over to where Allison was laying. Allison had one hand in her mouth and the other holding her foot. Leo kneeled down and tried giving Allison a raspberry but didn't know how to do it like his parents. Allison removed her hand from her mouth and was smiling. Owen and Teddy kneeled down next to her and Leo convinced his dad to do it. Owen leaned down and blew on her stomach, making Allison laugh joyfully.

"Oh my God!" Teddy exclaimed, thinking it was the happiest sound she'd ever heard. "Her first laugh! Do it again!"

Owen could barely do it because he was smiling too much at the sweet sound of his baby's laugh. But, he did it again and she laughed again.

"Wait, let me record it," Teddy said, grabbing her phone. She pressed record and told Owen to do it again.

Teddy sent the video to Tom who was at work.

'_CUTEST THING YOU WILL SEE ALL DAY!_' Teddy texted along with the video.

Tom watched and couldn't help but smile at the adorable laugh that Allison had. God, he wanted to be with them right now.

Tom texted back, '_She has a big adorable laugh. Just like her mom. Can't wait to come home._'

"Why are you smiling at your phone?" Amelia asked, walking into the lab.

"Watch this." Tom showed her the video.

"Cute," Amelia said indifferently.

"Yeah, Shepherd. Very cute. Do you have no heart?" Tom asked, slightly offended that she wasn't as enamored by the child as he was.

"You act like such a dad," Amelia commented, rolling her eyes. "Not everyone has to think the kid is God's greatest gift to the universe."

"My kid _is_ God's greatest gift to the universe though," Tom argued playfully.

"Still not your kid," Amelia grumbled.

Tom had to admit that her comment hurt. Allison was his kid. He was there for her every day. He loved her unconditionally. "Someone's in a bad mood. Did you and Ortho Barbie break up?"

"No, we're fine," Amelia said.

"Then what's wrong?" Tom asked.

Amelia sighed. "I just don't love seeing videos of the happy Altman-Hunt family."

"Ah, I see. Still bitter about Owen," Tom concluded. "No reason to take it out on the baby."

"It just makes me sad, okay?" Amelia admitted. "Owen and I had a happy family. I know that leaving him was the best choice for me. I deserved better. But, we were really happy when we had Betty and Leo. And, I miss Betty. And, Leo too. But, I do not miss all the pain that Owen caused me."

"You can still see Leo," Tom told her, not sure how to address the other issues Amelia was having. "I don't think Owen is keeping him from you."

"He's not," Amelia agreed. "But, seeing him requires me to talk to Owen which I'm not sure I'm ready to do yet."

Tom shrugged. "Well, if you still want to be Leo's mom, you're going to have to ask to spend time with him eventually."

"I gave up being his mom. I could have put my name on those adoption forms. But, I didn't want to. I love Leo and I want to be a part of Leo's life. But, Leo was always Owen's child, not mine. Betty was my child."

"I could throw a 'not really your child' jab at you but I'll resist," Tom said, still feeling hurt by her earlier comment.

"I'm sorry," Amelia apologized. "I shouldn't have said that. I know you love Allison. She's as much your child as Betty was mine."

Tom nodded, accepting her apology. Amelia watched Tom as he worked for a moment, curious what his plans were with Teddy.

"Are you and Teddy going to get married?" Amelia asked, out of the blue.

"What?" Tom asked, surprised by her question.

"Well, you talk about wanting to be the baby's parent and technically you could be if you and Teddy got married. You'd be able to say you're her step-dad rather than her mom's boyfriend which sounds awfully temporary."

"I'm not going to marry Teddy so that I can be the baby's step-dad," Tom reasoned.

"Right," Amelia said. "You're right. That's stupid."

"I will marry Teddy because I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her," Tom continued.

"Wait, so you are going to get married?" Amelia asked, with a smile. She was happy for Tom and Teddy. They seemed good together.

Tom shrugged. "We've been a little too busy to talk about that. We'll get there when we get there."

Amelia shook her head at Tom in disbelief. "I just don't get how Teddy was able to extract the good out of you. I mean, I knew it was there but it was buried way beneath the surface."

"Yeah, I'm not sure either," Tom confessed.

Tom had been drawn to Teddy from the first moment he saw her. He had been flirting with Meredith in the elevator, just for fun, when the door opened to reveal a beautiful, tall blonde woman whose first words were 'oh crap'. And, being the curious gossip that he was, he stuck around to listen to her very awkward encounter with Owen and Amelia. He was particularly impressed when he learned that Bailey had offered her a job as interim chief. He had to admit he liked strong, intelligent women. After that, he gained intel from Amelia by listening to her talk about Teddy and Owen. When it was clear that Owen had chosen Amelia and not Teddy, Tom finally decided that he would introduce himself. He brought french fries to where she was sitting, knowing full well that she was pregnant and would want some. He wasn't sure what he wanted to happen with her at that point. He didn't think anything serious would come out of it. But, she was pregnant and her hormones were likely racing and he was more than willing to satisfy her needs. Until she spoke. The sarcasm flowed from her mouth effortlessly and he immediately changed his mind. This girl was special. He didn't just want to screw her. He was intrigued by her and wanted to get to know her. He actually wondered if she was an angel with how perfect he thought she was.

Tom had already considered the fact that he wanted to marry her. Every day he fell more and more in love with her. He just hadn't had a chance to figure out where Teddy was at. He knew she loved him but that didn't necessarily mean that she was ready to get married. They were a little too busy right now with taking care of the baby to be planning a wedding. Tom put the idea out of his head. They were happy with where they were right now and there was no need to rush.

* * *

"Come on, Teddy," Owen sighed, pulling on her arm slightly to tell her it was time to go. "The longer you stay, the harder it is."

Teddy gave Allison and Leo one last kiss at daycare, trying not to let herself cry. It was their first day back at work after their parental leaves and even though the two kids were in the daycare just seconds away, Teddy hated leaving them. Owen didn't love having to leave them after having been out of work for twelve weeks. However, he was used to leaving Leo in daycare and trusted the workers completely.

Teddy followed Owen down the hall. "But, what if something happens while we're gone?"

"They will call or page us and we will take the one minute journey from the ER to the daycare," Owen explained.

"What if we're in surgery though?" Teddy asked. At home, she had actually been excited to get back to work. She missed operating. But, now that she was here, she wasn't so sure.

"There are three of us raising Allie and all three of us work in the hospital," Owen reminded her. "One of us will be able to go if she needs us."

Teddy nodded sadly. They went off to work and once Teddy got back into the craziness of the ER, she felt good to be back.

Tom loved that Teddy and Owen were back at work. He had just finished a surgery that he was called into early in the morning and updated the patient's family. He then saw on the OR board that Teddy was already back in surgery. He went up to the gallery for a bit to see how she was doing. He had to smile at the sight of her. She looked amazing when she was saving lives. Strong and in charge. No one would have guessed that she hadn't operated in three months. Knowing that Teddy was doing well on her first day back, he went off to the daycare.

"Hey there, peanut," Tom said, picking Allison up and giving her a kiss. This is why he loved that Teddy and Owen were back. He could go visit the baby during breaks which he couldn't do when she was at home and he was at the hospital. Allison was smiling up at him and reaching to touch the soft fabric of his scrubs. She loved touching soft things like clothes, blankets, or even Teddy's hair.

"Hi!" said a happy voice from the floor who was pulling on his pant leg. Tom looked down and saw Leo, who was holding up a toy race car in the air.

"Hey, kid," Tom said, kneeling down to talk to him, while still holding Allison with one arm. He took the race car that Leo was offering him. "You want to race?"

Leo nodded and grabbed another toy car for himself. Over the past few months, Tom had befriended Leo. Leo's favorite thing to do with Tom was to push race cars and see whose car could go faster and further.

"Ready, set, go!" Tom said, both of them releasing their cars which moved across the floor. Tom purposefully didn't push the car very hard, wanting Leo to win. Leo laughed as he ran behind his car which went further than Tom's. Tom congratulated him on winning. He was about to ask for a rematch but his pager went off. He said goodbye to Leo and gave Allison a kiss before putting her down and heading back to work.

* * *

A few days later, Owen took Allison and Leo home since it was his night with Allison. Teddy and Tom left the hospital a few hours after Owen. Tom noticed that Teddy was quiet on the drive home.

"Everything okay?" Tom asked, reaching out and touching her leg gently.

Teddy nodded unconvincingly.

"You're a terrible liar, Altman," Tom teased.

Teddy gave him a half-hearted smile. "Can we go to Owen's? I didn't see Allison at all today because I was so busy."

Tom turned the car around. He took Teddy to Owen's. Owen was surprised to see her and invited both of them to stay for dinner. The five of them spent some time together before Tom started driving him and Teddy back home. He hated how miserable Teddy looked. It didn't seem to matter how many times Allison spent the night at Owen's, Teddy just couldn't get used to it. Teddy crawled into bed when she got home.

"You know it's only eight o'clock, right?" Tom asked her.

"I'm kind of tired," Teddy told him. Tom knew that it was less about her being tired and more about her thinking of Allison.

"You sure you don't want to watch a movie or play cards or something?" Tom encouraged.

Teddy shrugged. "You can put on a movie if you want."

Tom laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms. She cuddled against him. Tom wished he could help her. He knew she wished that her and Owen didn't have to split their time with her so much.

"I had an idea," Tom said.

"Hmm?" Teddy questioned, looking up at him.

"What if Owen and Leo moved in here?" Tom suggested, twirling one of her curls around his fingers. Teddy stared at him skeptically. "I mean, that way it would be easier. All five of us under one roof. You guys could still take turns on who checks on her at night but you'll both be there. Neither of you have to miss a thing."

"Oh yeah, and where will they sleep? The kitchen?"

Tom thought for a minute. There were only two bedrooms which wouldn't work for all five of them. "Or, we could all move. This situation clearly isn't working for you. I think it's time we come up with an alternative."

"I love this house. I don't want to move," Teddy told him. "Thank you for trying to come up with a solution. In theory, it's a great one. It's exactly what I want. But, it just won't work. And, besides, Owen has a house too that I doubt he'd want to give up. Just let it go."

Tom let it go for the moment. She made it clear that that was what she wanted and Tom was determined to make it happen.

* * *

A few days later, Owen walked into the attendings' lounge to get coffee and saw Tom there.

"Hey," Owen greeted. He and Tom were on much better terms now than they used to be. They weren't friends per se that would hang out together but could hold conversation. "How was your night with Allison?"

"Great," Tom told him. "She's so close to rolling over onto her back."

"I know, I just couldn't get her to do it the other night," Owen complained. "By the way, I was wondering if you had anything in particular planned for Teddy's birthday next weekend. I assume she'll want to see Allison and Leo for a lot of it, but if you two have plans, I'm happy to watch them."

"Teddy's birthday?" Tom asked, unaware that Teddy's birthday was coming up. They had never discussed it.

Owen rolled his eyes. "She didn't tell you. God, she is ridiculous. Teddy hates being the center of attention. So, she doesn't tell people when her birthday is."

"That sounds like her," Tom agreed. "Thanks for letting me know. Now, I have to find her a gift."

"Good luck," Owen laughed. "I've been trying to think of what to get her. You know, she's not just my best friend anymore; she's the mother of my child. I want to get her something she really wants. She's just tough to shop for."

Tom knew what Teddy really wanted. She wanted her house to be big enough to accommodate Owen and Leo so that they could all live together. "I know what she wants."

"What?"

"Teddy's been pretty miserable lately," Tom explained. "Every time it's your day with Allison, she gets really sad."

"I know the feeling," Owen added.

"She wants you and Leo to move in," Tom told him. "Any chance you're interested?"

"Are you kidding?" Owen questioned. "I'm the one who suggested we live together back when she was looking at houses."

"Yeah, let's not pretend that was about raising the baby. That was you trying to win Teddy back."

"I-" Owen started, about to protest but realized that Tom was right. "I mean, it was about both. But, yeah, it was mostly about getting Teddy back."

"So, you would be interested?" Tom asked, getting back to the point.

Owen nodded. "Yeah, but I don't think either of our houses are big enough. Are you suggesting we get a new house?"

"Teddy loves her house," Tom reasoned. "She won't move. But, maybe get a contractor to come up with an addition for the house. Build on two more bedrooms."

Owen agreed that building an addition to Teddy's house would be the best way to give Teddy what she wants. And, he was getting what he wanted too. It was too hard being away from his daughter for so long. This would make their lives a lot easier. He was glad that Tom had brought it up, as Owen never would have. He didn't want Tom and Teddy to think he was trying to crowd their space. He never thought that Tom would be okay with him moving in with them. But, he was really growing to like Tom.

* * *

"What is this?" Teddy asked, as Tom came into their bedroom with a tray of breakfast food.

"It's breakfast," Tom told her. It was her birthday and Tom planned to do everything to make her day special.

Teddy looked at him skeptically. Did he know it was her birthday? "Why are you bringing me breakfast in bed?"

"Because I love you," Tom told her, with a smile. He wouldn't admit that he knew it was her birthday or she would avoid all the sweet things he had planned for her today.

Teddy accepted his answer. Maybe he didn't know it was her birthday. He was so sweet that he would spoil her on any given day with breakfast in bed. Teddy ate her breakfast happily.

"Thank you," Teddy told him. "A great way to start my day off."

"You know another great way to start your day would be with a massage, manicure, and pedicure," Tom suggested.

Teddy glared at him, knowingly. "Owen told you. Didn't he?"

Tom smiled. "Is that really such a crime?"

"Yes," Teddy answered. "I'm going to kill him."

"What's so bad about your birthday?" Tom asked.

Teddy sighed. "I just don't need everything to be about me."

"You don't _need_ everything to be about you. But you deserve to have everything be about you."

"But, I-" Teddy started to argue.

"Shhh," Tom interrupted. "Go get dressed we have an appointment at the spa."

He was going to make her enjoy the day no matter how much she protested.

"Owen's supposed to drop Allie off in like ten minutes," Teddy told him.

"Nope. He's taking her to daycare and we'll pick her up when we're done."

Teddy got dressed and Tom drove them to the spa. Despite her initial protests, Teddy was happy to be spending the morning alone with Tom. It had been a while since they went on a date and it felt nice to be pampered while they talked and laughed with each other.

"Thank you," Teddy said, as they drove from the spa to the hospital. "That was fun."

Tom parked the car at the hospital and Teddy kissed him passionately, only stopping when they needed air.

"You ready to go pick up the peanut?" Tom asked.

Teddy shook her head slightly, a mischievous smile on her lips. "Ten minutes?"

Tom smiled back, knowing what she was thinking. "On-call room?"

Teddy nodded. They got out of the car and walked through the hospital quickly, barely acknowledging the people who said hello to them as they passed. They took the first empty on-call room they could find and Teddy locked the door behind them. Tom kissed her hard, backing her against the wall. Their hands moved quickly, undressing each other and letting their clothes scatter across the floor. They moved their way to the bed and Tom laid down pulling Teddy on top of him. She moaned as she lowered herself onto him. They kissed as they moved against each other, with a quick pace.

"God, Teddy," Tom breathed, as Teddy's lips left his and she buried her head into his shoulder.

Teddy giggled and Tom wrapped his arms around her, caressing her back until moving his hands to her hips and pulling her down harder against him, causing both of them to be pushed over the edge.

They laid next to each other, both of them trying to catch their breaths. Teddy put her head on Tom's shoulder.

"Thank you," Teddy whispered.

Tom smiled at her. "For that? Please, you can have that whenever you want it."

Teddy laughed. "I meant for making my birthday special."

"That's what birthdays are for," Tom told her.

Teddy shrugged. "I haven't been this happy on my birthday in so long. When I was a kid, my mom would bake my favorite cake while my dad took Allison and I to the arcade. Every single year. Even during college and med school when most people celebrated their birthdays at bars. When all of them died, I didn't have anyone to celebrate with anymore."

"So you not wanting to celebrate your birthday is because it reminds you of your family?"

Teddy shrugged. "No, I like remembering my family. It's about all the years after that where I was alone on my birthday. That's what I don't like remembering."

"Well, you'll ever be alone on your birthday again," Tom promised. He kissed her and Teddy smiled.

"Alright, let's go get Allison," Teddy said, getting off the bed and picking her clothes up off the floor. She and Tom got dressed and walked out of the room, holding hands. They ran into Owen as they walked down the hall.

"Hey. Happy birthday," Owen said, giving Teddy a hug.

"Thanks, big mouth," Teddy teased, giving him a playful shove for telling Tom that it was her birthday. "We're going to go pick up Allie. Can we take Leo too?"

"Uh, actually, I told Amelia she could hang out with Leo for the afternoon," Owen told them. He had been surprised when Amelia had nervously came up to him and asked if it would be okay if she took Leo out of daycare to spend time with him. Owen told her that she was always welcome to, as long as she let him know so that he wouldn't freak out if he went up and didn't find his son. Owen thought Amelia hadn't really seemed interested in seeing Leo after she stepped out of adopting him but Owen wondered if it was less about her love for Leo and more about her disappointment with him. He knew he had said some terrible things to her. He blamed her for their relationship failing and told her she was incapable of love. He still hadn't apologized for those comments. He was embarrassed for ever saying it.

"But, I'll bring him by tonight though," Owen promised. "With cake."

Teddy smiled and agreed. Teddy and Tom went up to daycare and took Allison out and brought her to the car. When they got home, Tom left the car on and told Teddy to stay in the car with Allison. He ran inside and grabbed supplies and Teddy watched as he put something into the trunk.

"Ready to go?" he asked, as he climbed back into the car.

"Where are we going?" Teddy asked.

"Lunch," Tom told her. He started driving and stopped when he got to the park.

"You take the peanut. I'll get the stuff from the trunk," Tom instructed. They walked to a flat grassy area of the park and Tom laid out a blanket for them to sit on. Tom started unpacking the bag and cooler he had brought that were filled with food.

"This looks amazing," Teddy told him, as she looked at all the foods he had brought for their picnic.

"And, most importantly," Tom announced, reaching into the cooler. "Wine."

Teddy laughed. "Oh my God. I haven't had wine in forever."

"Yeah, like a year now," Tom told her. "I think you've earned it."

"Oh, but I probably shouldn't because she still drinks my milk," Teddy sighed.

"Well, I brought bottles for her," Tom told her. "As long as you don't feed her until the alcohol is out of your system, she will be fine."

Teddy didn't hesitate to take the bottle from him and open it. "I don't need much convincing."

Tom laughed and poured both of them a glass. They began eating and talking and cuddling with Allison. Teddy didn't think it was possible for her to be any happier than she was right now. She was so in love with Tom and loved being able to spend time with him and her baby.

"Thank you for all my surprises today," Teddy said, when they were packing up their things to head home.

"Oh, you're cute. You think you're done with surprises," Tom commented.

"Really?" Teddy asked. "What other surprises could there possibly be? You're going to make it hard to top this birthday in the future."

"Well, I don't need to worry about that until next year," Tom replied.

They continued to enjoy their day at home, playing with Allison. When Owen's shift was over, he went over to Teddy's with Leo walking beside him at his feet while Owen carried a bakery cake and a long tube that was wrapped in birthday wrapping paper.

"Wow," Teddy commented as Owen walked through the door. "You brought me a whole bunch of stuff."

Teddy took the cake from him and put it in the kitchen.

"Thanks for picking up the gift," Tom said to Owen, as Teddy went into the kitchen,

"Yeah, I was worried it wouldn't be ready in time," Owen responded.

"That what wouldn't be ready in time?" Teddy asked, walking back into the room and hearing the tail end of their conversation.

"Just talking about your present," Owen told her.

"Can I open it?" Teddy asked.

"After cake," Tom told her.

"It's Owen's present, he can decide," Teddy argued.

"I agree. After cake," Owen said. "And, actually, it's a joint gift."

"A joint gift?" Teddy asked, skeptically. Tom and Owen were getting along okay recently but this was really a step up. "You mean to tell me that you two actually came up with an idea for me together and had a conversation that didn't require me to be a middle man?"

Tom and Owen looked at each other and then back at Teddy. "Yeah."

"That is enough of a present for me," Teddy told them.

The five of them sat down together to eat cake. Teddy let Leo sit on her lap and help her blow out her candles. When they were finished, they moved to the living room where Tom and Owen presented her with her gift.

Teddy unwrapped the the paper to reveal a cylindrical tube of cardboard. She took the cap off one end and saw a bunch of papers. She was really confused about what this could possibly be. She unrolled the papers and saw drawings. They were sketches of floor plans for a house. But, as she looked closer she realized the floor plans were of her house. Except each drawing came with two extra rooms and an extra bathroom at different locations.

"I'm confused," Teddy said, with a slight smile. She could only think of one reason why she would need to build two more bedrooms in her house. "Are we doing this?"

"If it's still what you want," Tom told her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"And you would move in?" Teddy asked Owen. "You want that?"

"Yes," Owen agreed. "I want to live in the same house as my daughter. The kids deserve to live with their sibling. I don't want to miss part of her life just because you and I aren't together."

Teddy hugged Owen tightly. This was the best present. They would get to raise Allison together in the same house. They would still get to have their separate personal lives, but share their lives with their best friend.

"Thank you," she said, pulling away from Owen. She turned to Tom and hugged him. He always worked hard to get her what she wanted. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Teddy looked through the different options for the addition and the three of them came to a decision together. Tom told her they'd hire the contractor the next day to start the work. Teddy couldn't think of a more special birthday.

As she climbed into bed that night, she still had a smile on her face. She moved in close to Tom.

"I love you so much," she told him. "Are you sure you're okay with Owen moving in? It's not weird for you, right?"

"I wouldn't have asked him to if it made me uncomfortable," Tom assured her. "This is hardly a traditional family. You and Owen both deserve to live with Allison full time."

"I know, but I don't think you knew that being with me meant living with another man in our house," Teddy said, wanting to make sure that Tom was comfortable with this.

"It wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I moved in here. It will likely result in us having a lot less sex in the various room throughout the house. But, I think we'll survive."

Teddy laughed.

"I love you, Teddy."

"I love you, too," Teddy replied. She heard a happy little noise from Allison across the room and smiled. "I love our family."

Tom smiled and kissed her head. He was happy that she called it 'our' family, indicating that he was a crucial part of it. He didn't need to ask her if she was ready to marry him. He knew her and he knew that she was. "I love our family too."

Teddy kissed him and rolled on top of him, her legs straddling his waist. Her hands ran down his chest and stomach. She felt him reaching towards the drawer of his nightstand as they kissed. She assumed he must be reaching for a condom, although the timing was a little strange since they were still completely clothed. Until he pulled away from her slightly and sat up, keeping her in his lap. Teddy's eyes widened and her mouth dropped when she saw that he was holding a small box between them.

"What are you-?" Teddy started, shocked. She couldn't bring herself to finish her question.

"Teddy, you are the most amazing person I've ever met," Tom told her. He had bought a ring weeks ago, knowing that he wanted to marry her and wouldn't want to miss the perfect opportunity to ask. "You are hilarious, intelligent, beautiful, and just so-"

Tom tried to think of the right word to describe her but no word was enough so he left it at that, remembering that 'so' was how they described each other on their first date on Valentine's Day.

"You make me a better man. The kind of man who wants to give you everything you want in life. To give your daughter everything she wants. I love you both so much. I want to be your family. Teddy, will you marry me?"

Teddy was already crying tears of joy and couldn't stop laughing in happiness when Tom opened the box with the ring.

"Yes!" Teddy exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him. She gave him several kisses while repeatedly saying yes. She was so excited. She had been surprised but it was exactly what she wanted. For him to officially be her family. She let Tom put the ring on her finger and held her hand out to admire the beautiful ring he had chosen for her. They let themselves celebrate with each other, before resting in each other's arms. Teddy drifted asleep, thinking of how her birthday had been absolutely perfect.

_A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Sorry it took so long! I hope I still have readers!_

Owen was giving Leo a kiss goodbye at daycare when Teddy walked in with Allison in her arms.

"Hey, there's my girl," Owen greeted, reaching out his hands for Allison. Teddy handed her over to Owen. She knelt down next to Leo who gave her a big hug. Leo noticed the sparkling ring on her finger and began inspecting it and turning her hand to make it shimmer in the light.

"You like it, Leo?" Teddy asked. Owen put the baby down and stepped towards her and saw what they were admiring.

"Woah," Owen commented, seeing the beautiful diamond ring on her finger.

Teddy was beaming when she turned to Owen. "Tom proposed last night."

Owen pulled her into a hug and swung her around. He was thrilled for her and he could tell that she was overjoyed. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Hunt," Teddy replied, unable to stop smiling.

"And, you still want me to move in?" Owen asked.

Teddy's smile faded. "You don't want to anymore?"

"No, I do," Owen assured her. "But, you and Tom are going to be married. Are you sure you don't want the house to yourselves? I mean, most married couples don't live with other adults in their houses."

"Owen, this doesn't change anything. I still want you to move in if you are still okay with it," Teddy told him. "I know it's not traditional. I don't want traditional."

Owen nodded but didn't say anything.

"But, if you do, that's okay. Just tell me now before they start knocking down my walls," Teddy rambled. "I mean, I understand if you don't want to move in because it's a little strange and if you meet someone they might not understand the situation and I don't want to cause any problems for you-"

"Teddy, stop," Owen instructed, placing his hands on her shoulder. "I want to move in. And, if I meet someone, it will need to be someone who can understand our situation, like Tom. Otherwise, she wouldn't be the right person for me."

Teddy smiled. "Aw, are you saying that you need to find your Tom?"

"That sounds strange, but kind of, yes," Owen laughed. "I know I was skeptical of him at first."

"At first?" Teddy questioned, skeptically.

"Okay, for a while," Owen admitted. "But, he's a great guy. And, I'm really happy for the two of you."

* * *

It was a warm sunny day and Teddy and Tom had decided to take a walk with Allison in her stroller. Tom had brought up wedding planning, asking Teddy where she wanted to get married. Teddy shrugged in response.

"Church, fancy hotel, beach," Tom listed, trying to gauge her reaction to those types of places.

"Or, we could go to City Hall tomorrow and just do it," Teddy suggested, not needing their wedding to be anything too fancy.

"Wow, you are not a romantic," Tom commented.

Teddy shrugged and playfully bumped into his shoulder. "You knew that when you asked me to marry you."

"Come on," Tom urged. "Don't you want to wear a gorgeous dress or eat a deliciously expensive meal or dance with me? What about cake? You definitely want wedding cake. It's the best part."

Teddy felt a lump in her throat. Sometimes he reminded her so much of Henry. She remembered meeting Henry at the bar the night after they had gotten married and him telling her how he had always imagined having a more traditional wedding. With cake. That was the part he was most disappointed about. She wished she could go back and give him the wedding that he always wanted.

"You okay?" Tom asked, noticing that her mood went from teasing to serious.

"Yeah," she assured him. This time she would do it right. She would give Tom the wedding he wanted because he deserved it. "You're right. Let's do it. The cake and the dancing and the food and the dress. I want all of that."

Tom smiled and kissed her. Truthfully, he would have been fine with marrying her at City Hall like she suggested but he preferred it this way. From the stroller, they noticed that Allison was smiling and making happy sounds.

"I think the peanut approves of that decision," Tom told Teddy.

* * *

Teddy got home late from work because of an emergency surgery she had been pulled into. She was exhausted but hoping that Tom hadn't already put Allison to sleep so she could hold her girl and spend a minute with her before bed. Tomorrow would be Owen's night with her and Teddy felt sad that she had missed her night with Allison.

Teddy checked out the construction zone quickly to see how it was coming along. The construction company that Tom had hired was good. They were working quickly and Teddy figured it would only be another couple weeks before they started moving Owen and Leo into their rooms. She couldn't wait until she no longer had to worry about missing one of her nights with Allison.

Teddy headed up the stairs to Allison's nursery. Teddy could hear Tom reading Goldilocks and the Three Bears to Allison as she walked down the hall. Teddy smiled at the sound of Tom using different voices for the Papa Bear, Mama Bear, and Baby Bear. Teddy stood in the doorway and saw Tom holding Allison in the rocking chair, with the storybook in front of them. However, as Teddy walked into the room, she heard a very different ending to the story than what was written in the book.

"Just then, Goldilocks woke up from Baby Bear's bed and tried to run. But, Papa Bear and Mama Bear were faster and caught her before she could escape. They cooked her up and fed her to Baby Bear since she had eaten all of Baby Bear's porridge."

"I'm pretty sure that is not the ending," Teddy commented with a smirk. Tom looked up, not realizing that Teddy had been standing there.

"Well, it's a more interesting ending," Tom defended. "We don't want her thinking that we wouldn't protect her from some intruder eating her food and sitting in her chair and sleeping in her bed."

Teddy laughed and rolled her eyes.

"And, she loves that version. The normal version always puts her to sleep," Tom added.

"Well, it _is_ a bedtime story. It's supposed to put her to sleep," Teddy countered.

"Yeah, but she wanted to wait up for her mom," Tom explained, standing up to let Teddy sit in the rocking chair with the baby. Teddy sat and grabbed another book off the shelf next to her. Teddy read her another book and Allison fell fast asleep in her arms. Teddy just sat with her and watched her as she slept soundly, with her tiny fist wrapped around Teddy's pinky finger.

* * *

Teddy was excited that her afternoon surgery had been canceled and that it was a relatively slow day in the ER. She decided to run up to the daycare for a few minutes to visit Allison and Leo. When she walked in, she saw Leo handing a toy to Amelia who was sitting with him. It looked like she had been there for a little while already. Leo noticed Teddy before Amelia did. He dropped the toy and ran over to Teddy.

"Mama!" Leo called out as he ran over to her. Teddy picked him up and held him at her hip.

"Hi Leo," she responded, giving him a kiss. She looked at Amelia who was now standing. Teddy could tell that Amelia looked sad. She had spent months with Leo and obviously cared for him. Teddy was sure that she was upset that Leo had called her 'mama' instead of Amelia.

"I should get back to work," Amelia said, feeling uncomfortable. She knew that Teddy had been spending more time with Leo than she had but she couldn't help but feel disappointed about the fact that he considered Teddy to be his mom. Amelia knew she had opted out of being his adopted mom but she loved him.

"No, stay," Teddy insisted. "I have to get back to the ER in a few minutes. I just wanted to come say hi."

"Mama, play!" Leo begged Teddy, making Amelia's heart feel like it was cracking. She excused herself and rushed out of the room, not wanting Teddy to see how upset she was. Of course, Teddy noticed anyway and felt guilty. She didn't want Amelia to think she stole the role of Leo's mom from her. It certainly wasn't her intention. Teddy sighed and put on a smile for Leo and played with him and Allison for a few minutes before heading back to work.

* * *

"Don't be sad," Owen pleaded, as he took Allison from Teddy and saw Teddy tearing up. "Only one more week of passing her back and forth until we move in. Leo and I are already mostly packed."

"I know," Teddy agreed, with a smile. The rooms were getting their finishing touches this week and would be painted on Friday.

"What are you and Tom doing today?" Owen asked her.

"We are visiting a few wedding venues," Teddy said, with a smile. Despite her initial thoughts of getting married at City Hall, she actually found herself getting excited about planning a wedding with Tom. He was so excited about it and his enthusiasm was rubbing off on her.

"Oh yeah?" Owen asked. "Where are you looking?"

Teddy shrugged. "That's not really my forte. Tom found a bunch of places for us to check out. I'm just along for the ride."

Owen laughed. Teddy wasn't exactly the most traditional bride. He knew she'd let Tom do most of the planning since she wouldn't really care where they got married. "Good luck."

Teddy gave her daughter a kiss goodbye and did the same for Leo who was standing at her feet and pulling on the edge of the skirt of her dress. She then went back to the car where Tom was waiting for her.

"Ready?" Tom asked. Teddy smiled and nodded. He drove them to the first wedding venue on the list which was one of the nicest hotels in Seattle with a beautiful event room with a crystal chandelier.

"What did you think?" Tom asked as they got back into the car after meeting with the wedding coordinator at the hotel.

"It's nice," Teddy told him, indifferently.

"You don't like it," Tom said, gauging her reaction.

"No, I do," Teddy tried to assure him.

"Okay, but you don't love it," Tom corrected. "Moving on."

The next place they went was a beachfront wedding venue. Tom was hopeful that Teddy would love this one. She enjoyed going to the beach and there was a beautiful wooden archway overlooking the water that gave off a more relaxed feel than the fancy ballroom.

"Thoughts?" Tom asked.

"All I could imagine was Leo playing in the sand and getting it all over himself and then crying because he's uncomfortable."

"Alright, no sand," Tom said, adding it to his mental list of what Teddy doesn't like. "Besides the sand, how was it? Too relaxed?"

"Too big," Teddy told him. "That reception room fit over two hundred people. It would look empty with just a few people."

"Okay, so you want a small wedding?" Tom asked. "I would have thought you'd want to invite people from the hospital."

"Like who? I don't exactly have a lot of friends at the hospital."

"Alright. So who is on your guest list?" Tom inquired.

"Owen, the kids, Evelyn, Megan, Nathan, Farouk," Teddy said. "Oh, and maybe Arizona and her family but they live in New York so they probably won't come. But, we have a video chat date this weekend so I'll ask. Who do you want to invite?"

Tom thought for a minute. It sounded sad but really there was nobody in particular he needed to invite. No family. Teddy was his best friend. The only other person he could think of was Amelia. "Amelia."

Teddy looked at him confused. "Amelia Shepherd? Why?"

"She's my friend," Tom responded.

"Okay. But, I don't think she's going to want to come to our wedding. She hates me."

"No, she doesn't."

"She definitely blames me for breaking up her and Owen," Teddy reminded him. "And, now she hates me because Leo calls me 'mom'."

"She doesn't blame you," Tom insisted. "She blames Owen. He's the one who hurt her. Not you. He's the reason she chose not to adopt Leo. So, if she hates anyone for Leo calling you 'mom' it would be Owen."

"What exactly did Owen do?" Teddy asked. She knew that Amelia had decided not to adopt Leo but assumed it was just because she and Owen weren't together anymore.

"You don't know?" Tom asked. "Owen told her it was her fault that they were breaking up. That she sabotaged the relationship because she's incapable of love."

"Wow," Teddy sighed. Teddy couldn't help but think back to Germany. _You're scared. You always have been. Deep down you're terrified to be happy. Sure, you're fine to marry the dead guy but when love, real love, is staring you in the face you run. It's what you do, it's what you've always done. It's the reason you can't make a real relationship work. You'd rather burn it all to the ground than risk being hurt._

"You don't sound particularly surprised," Tom commented.

"Owen, kind of gave me the same speech in Germany," Teddy admitted. "He told me that I torch relationships because I'm afraid of being happy."

"You wouldn't be looking at wedding venues with me right now if that were true."

"I know," Teddy agreed. "But, I spent a while thinking that was true. I guess I just feel bad for Amelia."

Knowing how much she had overanalyzed Owen's words to her after their fight, she could only imagine that Amelia was doing the same. She wanted to talk to Owen and make sure he apologized to Amelia. Amelia deserved it after everything Owen had put her through. Teddy thought about this for the entire drive to the next venue. But, as they pulled up to a beautiful, luxurious lodge along a river, Teddy was no longer thinking about Owen or Amelia.

"This place is beautiful," Teddy said.

"Wait until you see the view," Tom replied. They went inside and Teddy was blown away. The lodge had a reception room that overlooked the river and there was a balcony where the ceremony would be that had the backdrop of the waterfall. Teddy hadn't expected to want to get married in such an elegant place but now that she had seen it she wanted it. Teddy and Tom agreed that this was where they wanted to get married.

* * *

Teddy sat in bed with a big glass of wine in one hand while she logged into her computer on the other. She smiled as she received an incoming video call from Arizona.

"Teddy!" Arizona exclaimed as she saw Teddy's face appear on her screen.

"Hey!" Teddy greeted. When Teddy came back to Seattle for Megan's return, she and Arizona had agreed that they needed to get back in touch on a more regular basis. They had been doing a good job of sticking to their plan until Teddy had discovered she was pregnant. At first, Teddy would not call Arizona because she was afraid that she would tell Owen about the pregnancy. Teddy desperately didn't want him to know. She didn't want him to contact her. She never wanted to see him again. She had meant to get in touch once she found out that Arizona had moved to New York. But, Arizona was busy running her own medical center for women and their babies. They were both understandably busy and would text to ask how everything was going, but neither went too in depth. Finally, they had found a time to sit down and talk.

"You look amazing! How's the little one?" Arizona asked, having heard about Teddy's pregnancy via text.

Teddy smiled. "She's the greatest!"

Arizona listened to Teddy ramble on and on about Allison. Then, Teddy listened to Arizona talk about how Sophia was doing. She also mentioned that she and Callie were back together and trying to make things work. Teddy was thrilled for them. At one point, Teddy brushed a strand of hair away from her face with her left hand, which gave Arizona a view of her engagement ring. Arizona stopped talking about Callie instantly.

"Oh my God!" Arizona squealed. "Owen proposed?"

"Oh," Teddy said, moving her ring into focus for Arizona. She smiled. "Actually, Owen and I aren't together. I met Tom at the hospital after moving here and we just clicked."

"Wait, Tom?" Arizona asked. Her face scrunched up in disgust. "As in, Tom Koracick from Hopkins?"

"Um, yeah," Teddy confirmed.

"Why?" Arizona asked, her face still holding a look of disgust and confusion.

Teddy's smile faded as she realized that her friend wasn't excited for her.

"Sorry, it's just, I knew Koracick," Arizona told Teddy. "He's not exactly husband material."

"I don't think you knew him very well then," Teddy said, defending Tom.

"Maybe not," Arizona admitted. "But, he slept with April when she was going through some pretty hard stuff. He slept with my partner, Nicole Hermann, after she went blind. He slept with Amelia after taking out her brain tumor. He seems to gravitate towards women who are in a vulnerable place."

"That's not what happened," Teddy countered. "Tom told me about the women he's slept with. Amelia was not vulnerable after getting her tumor out. She was actually thinking clearly for the first time in years. And, Nicole Hermann pursued Tom for sex, not the other way around. And, he was trying to help April through her God complex because he thought he could relate. But, all she wanted was sex."

"Okay," Arizona said, feeling bad for judging him so quickly. "I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions. Tell me more about him."

Teddy told her more about their relationship and how he treated her so well. By the end of their conversation Arizona changed her mind about what she thought of Tom.

"Well, I guess I'll have to come up and meet him soon," Arizona suggested. "And, meet Allison, of course."

"You should come for the wedding," Teddy told her.

"I will but I want to come before then too!" Arizona said. "It's been way too long. And, traveling with a newborn all the way to New York would be a lot of work. Oh, we can go dress shopping!"

Teddy smiled and agreed that it would be great to see her sooner than the wedding. They made plans for Arizona to come visit. She also texted Megan and asked if she would come up to go dress shopping with them. Megan immediately answered with a string of exclamation points followed by pictures of dresses for Teddy to look at to see what she liked. Teddy was excited that she would get to see her friends soon.

_A/N: I hope you liked it. I felt like there wasn't enough Allison in this chapter but there will be more. Babies only do so much. How is the pace? What do you want to see? Fluff, drama,...? Let me know you're suggestions by reviewing!_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hello to anyone who is still interested in reading this or is new to this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time; I know it was a while ago but I really appreciate it. I wasn't sure if I wanted to post more of this story or not because I feel like it's just going to get a lot of hate cause of how Tom is acting on the show. But, I miss Toddy's relationship and I'm sure I'm not the only one. Don't get me wrong, I could get on board with Towen this season if they would actually show their relationship and progression for more than two seconds. But, I still think that Tom and Teddy had such a cute relationship. Anyway, here is more of the story. Hope you enjoy!_

_Reminder: This story is a Toddy fic. If that's not the couple you want then don't waste your time reading it._

"Alright, Leo, where do the crayons go?" Amelia asked, trying to get Leo to put the toys he was playing with away at daycare so they could leave. Leo grabbed as many crayons in his hands as he could hold and put them back in the correct bin.

Teddy walked into daycare and exchanged a smile with Amelia who was across the room with Leo, helping him put away his crayons and coloring book. Teddy went to grab Allison from the daycare worker who was playing with her before Amelia came over to say hello.

"Hey," Amelia greeted.

"Hi," Teddy replied. "Thank you for taking him. I can't even imagine moving boxes and furniture with Leo running around our legs."

"I'm happy to," Amelia responded. Owen had texted her last week to see if she would watch Leo because they were moving into Teddy's house. At first she thought it was strange until she remembered that she lived in a house with her sisters, three children, and whoever else needed housing that week. "So, what does Leo's new room look like?"

"Well, he chose the color. Green. And, there are animals painted on the wall," Teddy explained excitedly. His room came out great and she couldn't wait for him to see it. He loved animals and imitating the animal noises when they read books about them.

"That sounds cute," Amelia said.

"You should come see it some time," Teddy offered. "Leo's room. The house."

Amelia smiled. "I'd like that."

They both stood there for a moment, not sure of what else to say. Amelia looked at Allison in Teddy's arms. She couldn't help but think the baby was adorable with her large watery green eyes and decent head of reddish hair.

"Did you need someone to watch Allison too while you are helping Owen move?" Amelia asked.

"We were just going to rotate who watches her," Teddy explained.

"Well, I could watch her if that's easier for you," Amelia offered.

"Oh," Teddy said, surprised by Amelia's offer.

"It's okay. I get it. I don't know her. No hard feelings," Amelia rambled, not wanting to make Teddy have to uncomfortably tell her no.

"No no," Teddy backtracked. "That would be really helpful. Are you sure you'd be okay with watching both of them? I don't want to overwhelm you."

"It's really no problem," Amelia assured her.

Teddy smiled. "Thank you so much!"

Teddy got Allison situated in her stroller for Amelia before saying goodbye to both kids and thanking Amelia again for babysitting.

Teddy went directly to Owen's where Owen and Tom were carrying boxes out to Owen's car.

"Hey," Teddy greeted. Owen and Tom said hello but were looking at her confused. "What?"

"Uh, I think you forgot someone," Tom told her, realizing that the little peanut wasn't in her arms.

"Where's Allie?" Owen asked.

"I didn't forget her," Teddy said, rolling her eyes. "Amelia offered to babysit Allison too."

"And you said yes?" Owen asked, surprised.

"Is that a problem?"

"No," Owen replied. "I just didn't know you two were friends."

Teddy looked at him questioningly. He looked terrified at the thought. "Why would that scare you so much?"

Owen shrugged.

"Don't worry, Hunt, I'm sure they aren't gathering up a group of your ex-lovers to make voodoo dolls, throw darts at pictures of you, or compare notes," Tom joked.

Teddy laughed. "Actually, that sounds like fun. I'll call Cristina and Beth. It'll be a party."

Owen glared at her and then smiled. "You know, I could just stay here and keep taking your daughter away from you every other week if you're going to be mean."

Teddy pouted and threw up her hands in defeat. "You win. Let's get moving."

The three of them worked together to move Owen and Leo's things as quickly as possible. Owen finished unpacking the essentials into his room and found Teddy in Leo's room putting his clothes into drawers.

"Thanks for doing that," Owen said to her. "I can take over now if you want."

"Why don't you go pick up the kids?" Teddy suggested instead.

"I thought you'd want to since you and Amelia are apparently friends now," Owen said, matter-of-factly.

Teddy rolled her eyes. She put down the clothes she was holding and faced Owen. "Owen, she offered to babysit Allison because she was being nice. We aren't friends."

"Oh."

"But, I'm not opposed to being friends with her," Teddy continued. "Amelia is nice and funny and I think we could have been friends if it weren't for the fact that I was having your child while she was in love with you."

"It's just been-well, uncomfortable between us lately," Owen admitted. "I can't imagine that you two have much to talk about besides me being an idiot."

"Well, stop being an idiot and maybe you won't give us anything to talk about," Teddy teased. Owen smiled briefly but it faded quickly. Teddy put her hand on his shoulder. "Owen, you know that I forgive you for all that stuff from the past. I don't need to chat with Amelia or anyone else about it. But, from what I've heard, it sounds like you still owe Amelia an apology. Maybe then it doesn't have to be so uncomfortable between you guys."

"Owe her an apology for what?" Owen asked. Of course, he knew the answer to that, but he wondered how Teddy knew about it and how much she knew.

"Incapable of love. Telling her that the breakup was her fault," Teddy said accusingly. "I mean, come on Owen, you were telling her you loved her while still thinking you loved me. You couldn't make up your mind and Amelia was smart enough to know she deserved better than that."

"I know," Owen sighed. "I know I messed up. I shouldn't have said that stuff. Honestly, Teddy, I'm embarrassed that I did. I know I need to apologize but I just don't even know how to look her in the eyes. I feel like she'd prefer to just forget that I ever said it."

"No, you'd prefer that," Teddy told him. She patted him on the back. "You'll feel a lot better once you apologize."

Owen sighed. "Okay. I'll go get the kids."

"And, don't do that thing where you make excuses for yourself. Just admit you screwed up and that you're sorry."

"Wow, you really aren't holding back today," Owen joked. Honestly though, he loved that he had Teddy to call him out for his wrongdoings, give him advice with a tough-love attitude, and still want to be his friend after seeing him make all these mistakes.

Teddy shrugged. "Well, I have to tell you when you're being an ass."

Owen smiled and gave her a hug before heading to Meredith's house where Amelia was now living. He knocked on the door, wondering which one of the many people living in the house would answer. He wondered how he would apologize to Amelia if everyone was around. He wanted to do it in private. Amelia answered the door.

"Hey," Owen greeted.

"Hi," Amelia replied. She moved to the side to let Owen inside.

"It's quiet. Where is everyone?" Owen asked.

"Maggie is working. Mer ran out to the store because we ran out of bread for the kids lunches tomorrow. Her kids are sleeping. Your kids are sleeping."

"Oh," Owen said.

"I'll go get them," Amelia said, turning to go upstairs.

"Amelia, wait," Owen said, grabbing her arm gently and keeping her in the room. Amelia turned back towards him.

"You don't want your kids back?" Amelia asked, jokingly.

Owen let out a laugh. "Could we just talk for a minute?"

Amelia gestured for Owen to sit on the couch and she sat down in the chair next to him. Owen didn't say anything as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"Is everything okay? You're making me a little nervous," Amelia told him honestly.

"Everything is fine. You shouldn't be nervous. I'm the one who's nervous," Owen told her. "Look, about the things I said after we broke up, I just want you to know that none of it was true. You are not incapable of love. You wear your heart on your sleeve. You weren't pushing me away because you don't let yourself be loved. You were pushing me away because you deserved better than how I was treating you. And, I just need you to know that I'm sorry."

Amelia smiled slightly. It felt good to hear Owen apologize. As much as she knew that Owen's cruel words weren't true, part of her always questioned if something was wrong with her. "Thank you."

"I know that you probably hate me. But, I'd really like it if we could spend time together with Leo sometimes rather than always separately. Like we used to. I think he'd really enjoy that."

Amelia nodded. "I'd like that too. I want to be more than just his babysitter."

Owen told Amelia that she was welcome to come by Teddy's house to play with Leo anytime she wanted. Owen suggested that Amelia should stop by the following weekend to hang out with him and Leo. Amelia was reluctant at first but ultimately agreed and was happy that she could spend time with Leo in his own home. She was hopeful that she and Owen could be friends again without things being too awkward. This was certainly a good first step.

* * *

"Come on, baby girl," Teddy encouraged, sitting just out of reach of Allison who was perched on her hands and knees on the floor. Teddy looked up at Tom and Owen. "I swear she just crawled to me like ten minutes ago."

"Maybe you're just seeing things" Owen said, skeptically.

Tom went to the fridge in the kitchen and pulled out Allison's new favorite food, pureed strawberries and bananas. He came back and sat on the floor and scooped some of the baby food onto a spoon. He held out the spoon for her with one hand and tapped on his leg with the other like when calling for a dog. "Come on, peanut."

"She's not a dog," Teddy reminded him.

However, as soon as Allison saw Tom holding out the spoon for her, she started crawling towards him. All three of them cheered her on as she struggled to crawl the small distance to Tom. Tom pulled her into his lap once she reached him and put her in an upright position to give her the spoon.

"I told you she did it!" Teddy bragged to Owen who had been skeptical. Just then, Leo came running through the living room with a superhero action figure in hand. He was running quickly and wasn't watching where he was going. Luckily Owen caught him as he was about to run head first into an end table. Owen grabbed him just in time to stop him from getting hurt. Owen let Leo go after telling him that he needed to slow down.

"Great," Owen laughed. "Now, both of them are mobile. The two of them will completely wear us out."

* * *

"Hold on, Leo. Your daddy has to make the pile again," Amelia told Leo, holding him back from the pile of leaves that Owen was raking together. Once the pile was reformed, Owen gave her the okay and Leo took off, jumping into the leaves causing them to fly everywhere.

Amelia and Owen couldn't help but smile at the sound of Leo's playful laughter. Amelia had been spending time with Leo and Owen at least once a week and Amelia was thrilled to have such special times with Leo. It was a cold fall day, but it would be one of the last good weekend for playing in the leaves. They stayed outside until Leo's tiny nose turned red from the cold and then brought him inside.

"How were the leaves?" Teddy asked as they came inside the warm house. Owen and Amelia saw that Teddy and Tom were cuddled up on the love seat in the living room. Tom was holding Allison in his lap and Teddy had her laptop on her lap.

"They were good. It's cold out there though," Amelia answered. Owen got Leo set up on the couch under a blanket.

"You want coffee? Or hot chocolate?" Owen offered her. Amelia agreed to some hot chocolate as it was really the perfect day for it. Amelia sat with Leo on the couch and he snuggled up to her. Owen brought her her hot chocolate and sat on the other side of Leo.

"What are you doing?" Owen asked Teddy who was focused on her computer intently.

Teddy didn't even hear him or look up from her computer.

"She's pinning," Tom answered for her.

"What?" Teddy asked, having heard Tom speak up.

"What is pinning?" Owen asked.

"Oh, like on Pinterest," Teddy explained. She handed her laptop to Owen to show him what she was working on. "See we're going to bake Christmas cookies and have the kids frost them, and we're going to do all sorts of crafts, and they'll decorate ornaments for our tree - oh and we should make Christmas cards with pictures of the kids. But, we need to get Allison something Christmasy to wear first. And, we can take them to see Santa! And, we have to watch-"

"Slow down, Teddy," Owen said, overwhelmed by how much Teddy had already planned for this. "We haven't even made it to Thanksgiving yet."

"You're lucky she didn't start planning in July," Tom added. Teddy gave him a playful glare.

Amelia was looking at the computer screen at all the ideas that Teddy had to make Christmas extra special. "Don't forget building a snowman and sledding."

Teddy smiled, glad to have someone on her side since the boys were ganging up on her. "Oh yeah, how could I forget?"

Amelia looked at Leo and felt sad for a moment. She had imagined Christmases with Leo and Betty. She imagined Betty rolling her eyes at the cliche traditions that she would make her do but secretly loving it all.

"You should do this stuff with us," Teddy suggested. She saw how Leo had quickly fallen asleep against Amelia. It was a sweet sight. She felt bad that Amelia didn't get to see him as much. Although, she had been spending more time with him ever since Owen apologized to her. She wondered if Owen and Amelia would resume their relationship at some point if they kept getting along so well.

Amelia looked at Owen who nodded in agreement with Teddy. "Yeah, I'd like that."

After a little while, Amelia felt her phone vibrate. She saw a sweet text from Link and tried to hide a smile that was forming. She looked at the time, realizing that she would have to go in order to not be late for their date tonight.

"I'm going to head out," Amelia told the three of them.

"Are you sure? You're welcome to stay longer if you want," Owen offered. He liked hanging out with Amelia again. He was happy they could move past all the drama and be friends again.

"No, I've got to go. I have plans tonight," Amelia told him.

"Date with Ortho Barbie?" Tom asked.

Amelia glared at him. She hadn't wanted to tell Owen yet that she was seeing someone.

"Who's Ortho Barbie?" Teddy asked, looking between Tom and Amelia. When she thought about who that could be she realized it must be Link from the hospital. "Link? I didn't know you two were dating."

"It's - well we're - I don't know. It's new," Amelia stuttered, looking at Owen's face for a reaction. He looked surprised but she couldn't tell if it was an angry surprise or not. She looked back at Tom. "And, not something I was telling people about yet."

"My bad," Tom apologized. "But, in my defense, I thought everyone at the hospital knew."

Owen had been surprised by the news but he was happy that Amelia seemed happy. He walked with Amelia to the door. "I'm happy for you."

Amelia smiled, not expecting him to say that. "Oh, thank you."

"Have a good night," he said. He shut the door behind her after they said their goodbyes. He was really happy for her. But, he also felt a little sad. He wished he could find someone new. But, his track record with women wasn't great. There weren't any women at the hospital that he was interested in and even if there was she likely wouldn't want to get involved with him knowing about his history. Besides the hospital, he didn't really interact with other adults much, besides Teddy and Tom. He wondered how he would ever find someone.

* * *

"And don't be arrogant," Teddy begged Tom. "Even jokingly."

"Me? Arrogant? When have I ever been arrogant?" Tom teased, holding Teddy by the waist.

"It's just Arizona already started with a bad impression of you. I had to convince her that I wasn't crazy to want to marry you and that you're a better guy than what you show to others. I want her to like you."

Tom lifted Teddy's chin slightly and kissed her. "I will be on my best behavior. Once she gets here. Until then-"

Tom pulled on the zipper of her dress and pressed his lips to her neck. He slowly pushed the material of the dress down and let his lips trail behind, kissing her collarbone, shoulder, and chest. Teddy tilted her head back as she enjoyed what he was doing to her, forgetting that Arizona and Megan would be arriving any minute to take her wedding dress shopping. As Tom pushed her dress further down, they heard a knock at the door.

Teddy scurried to pull her dress up. "Zip me up. They're here."

Tom took his time with the zipper, kissing the back of her neck as he zipped it up, knowing that Owen would get the door. Teddy rushed him along.

As soon as the dress was zipped, Teddy grabbed Tom's hand and brought him downstairs. Both Megan and Arizona had arrived at the same time. Owen was handing Allison to Arizona and Megan was already giving Leo a big hug.

"Hey!" Teddy greeted. She hugged Arizona first having not seen her for longer.

"Oh my God, Teddy," Arizona squealed. "This is the cutest little girl I've ever seen in my whole life."

Teddy looked at her skeptically.

"I meant besides my own," Arizona corrected. Teddy laughed. Arizona took Teddy's left hand into hers to examine the engagement ring. "Nice work, Koracick."

She still wasn't sure how to feel about Tom. He had always been the sarcastic, arrogant neurosurgeon who spent an unusual amount of time at a hospital in which he wasn't employed. It was strange to think of Teddy with him. But, Teddy was a good judge of character and if she saw more to him than that, then obviously there was more to see.

Megan took a look at the ring too. "Jesus, how much did you spend on that thing?"

"I'm not one to spend and tell," Tom answered. "But, it was worth every penny."

Arizona and Megan shared a look and smiled, being able to tell by the way Tom looked at Teddy that he was head over heels for her. Just what Teddy deserved.

They spent a little time at the house to get to know Tom before heading out to shop. Teddy loved that she could have this time to spend with her two favorite women on the planet. They laughed the entire time they were together and Teddy wished that they lived closer so they could do this more often. As much as she loved having Tom and Owen as her best friends, she missed having girl friends.

"I look like I'm wearing a tent," Teddy said, as she came out of the dressing room wearing a white gown that Megan had picked out for her to try on.

Megan and Arizona both laughed as they saw her come out of the dressing room in a dress that was absolutely hideous.

"Okay, I'm useless at dress shopping!" Megan exclaimed. "Try on the ones Arizona picked out."

Teddy tried on dress after dress. Some were absolutely beautiful and Teddy considered just getting any of those but Arizona and Megan insisted that they would find the one that made Teddy feel excited and beautiful. The three women were about to call it quits for the day but Arizona insisted on Teddy trying on just one more dress that she had found in the back of the store. Teddy put the dress on and couldn't help but smile as she walked out of the dressing room. The sheath gown had lace straps leading down to the V-neck with subtle designs down the length of the dress. The dress was open in the back, showing off Teddy's back. Megan and Arizona were on the verge of tears looking at Teddy in her dress.

"You look so beautiful!" Arizona exclaimed, wiping away a tear. "Do you like it?"

Teddy was beaming. "I love it."

Arizona and Megan cheered and told Teddy just how perfect the dress, and her fiance, was for her.

* * *

Owen was nervous as he knocked on the door of the house down the street. He had run into their neighbors, Sheila and Doug, with Leo the other day. Sheila and Doug had a son who Leo sometimes played with when they happened to be at the park down the street at the same time. Owen mentioned that he wished it weren't so cold, since he liked the fact that Leo could interact with other kids his age at the park. The neighbors had then invited Leo, and Owen, to the play group they had started for their son with some of the kids he went to daycare with. Owen figured it would be a good idea to keep up Leo's social skills. But, he didn't know why he was so nervous. He guessed it was because he wanted the other kids to like Leo and for Leo to make friends.

"Owen, Leo," Sheila greeted, letting him inside. "I'm so glad you two could make it."

Sheila showed Owen around the house and brought Leo to the playroom where there were already six other kids. Leo left Owen's side and joined the other kids. Owen joined the parents and introduced himself to them. Most of them already knew each other so he felt like the odd man out.

"Slow down, Nicky," a woman called out, as a little boy about Leo's age ran into the playroom. The woman came in after him.

She sighed and stood next to Owen, noticing that he seemed to be an outlier from the other parents. "I forgot how much energy a two year old can have."

"Yeah, they just don't stop," Owen laughed. Owen looked more closely at her. She was beautiful. She had dirty blonde hair and a round face with just a touch of freckles. She seemed to be about his age. "I'm Owen, by the way."

"Hi," she said. "I'm Elizabeth. That is my nephew, Nicky. Which one is yours?"

"The one with the curls right there," Owen told her, pointing him out.

"Oh, he's so cute," she complimented. She smiled at him. "Is this your first time here?"

"Yeah," Owen told her. "I figured he could use some social interaction with kids his age. He has a little sister, Allison, but she's only almost seven months old, so his ideas of fun and her ideas of fun don't always coincide. What about you?"

"My first time too. My sister usually takes him here every week. But, her husband died recently. So, I offered to help as much as I can with Nicky. And, I also thought it'd be good for him to have friends to play with."

"I'm sorry. That's really great of you to help out," Owen said.

She shrugged. "It's my job as his aunt."

She and Owen made small talk for a while about kids and their jobs. Owen found out that Elizabeth was a surgeon too, only she had traded in her scalpel a while back for a whiteboard marker. She was now a medical school professor for the University of Washington.

"What was your specialty?" Owen asked.

"General," she answered. "What's yours?"

"Trauma," he responded.

"That's awesome. The ER always gave me anxiety because of the pace," she admitted. "It's one of the reasons I switched to teaching."

"Yeah, I get that. Compared to Iraq though, the ER is slow."

"You were in the army?" Elizabeth asked. Owen nodded. "Impressive. Your wife must be really proud of you."

Elizabeth watched Owen for his response. He had two kids so she assumed he was likely married. Although he didn't wear a wedding ring. Then again, most surgeons she knew did not wear rings.

"Oh, I'm not married," Owen clarified.

"Girlfriend then," Elizabeth said, probing him for more information.

"I don't have one of those either," Owen told her. He saw her eyes look at Leo. "Leo's adopted. And, Allison's mom is my best friend."

"Oh," Elizabeth said with a smile. She liked him. She noticed that some of the parents were starting to get their children ready to go, so she figured the play date must be over. "So, will I see you here again?"

Owen smiled. "Yeah, of course."

She smiled. "Alright. Next week then."

_A/N: Okay, so I feel like this had a lot of Owen but I felt like his character needed some more development in my story. I promise that the focus will revert back to Teddy and Tom in future chapters and it will all fall together. Here are some snippets from future chapters (I have six or so that are mostly done) to keep you intrigued. Please review!_

...Teddy watched him. Usually he would be turning the uncomfortable situation into a joke. It almost scared her that he was speechless...

..."So, how is Tom?" Teddy asked Amelia. Amelia looked at her confused. Wouldn't Teddy know better than anyone?...

...There's nothing to fix, Teddy."...


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! Enjoy!_

"Owen, have you seen-" Teddy started, going into Owen's room. She saw Owen putting on cologne. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he answered.

"You're getting all dressed up to take the kids to the play group," Teddy noticed. Owen had offered to take the kids tonight so that she and Tom could have a night off together.

"I'm not dressed up."

"More so than usual," Teddy argued. Tom walked in.

"Hunt, do you have the peanut's shoes in here?" Tom took a look at Owen who looked well put together. "Oh, I thought we were going out tonight and you were taking the kids."

Teddy smiled. "See. You do look like you are going on a date."

"I'm just going to the neighbors'," Owen said, irritated by their persistence.

"So, who's the girl?" Tom asked.

"There is no girl," Owen insisted. He didn't want to tell them about Elizabeth as it may not turn out to be anything. Owen managed to dodge their questions and leave with the kids. Sheila had told him that he could always bring Allison to the play group too. There were a few other parents who brought their younger children too. He was excited for Elizabeth to meet her.

"There's definitely a girl," Tom and Teddy said simultaneously once he left.

"Aww, I was hoping he and Amelia were going to get back together. She's over here a lot ever since he apologized to her," Teddy commented.

"She's still dating the ortho doc," Tom informed her.

"You always know all the drama at work," Teddy commented. "Why is that?"

"It's all common knowledge," Tom shrugged.

"Well, I don't have time to listen to hospital gossip," Teddy replied. She teased, "You know, with saving lives and all that."

"Oh, I save lives. I just do it while prying into people's personal lives," Tom defended, pulling her closer. "I mean, I knew all your drama before you even met me."

Teddy smiled. "And for some reason you still wanted to meet me?"

"Well, yeah, you're gorgeous," Tom explained, holding her close.

"That's the only reason you wanted to meet me?" Teddy asked with a pout. "I feel like I should be offended by that. What about my surgical reputation? Or, my personality?"

"Well, I didn't know about that stuff at the time," Tom admitted. "I just wanted to sleep with you."

Teddy laughed. "Imagine that. You just wanted to sleep with me and now we're getting married. I guess that backfired."

Tom smiled and held her by the hips. "Why? I get to spend the rest of my life with my best friend and I still get to sleep with you."

Tom kissed Teddy and Teddy responded, pulling him against her by the collar of his shirt. Tom pushed her backwards against the kitchen counter. Teddy moaned as Tom pushed up her dress around her hips and lifted her onto the kitchen counter. His hands then moved from her hips downwards taking her panties with them. Teddy reached for his belt and started to undo it.

"What about our dinner reservations?" Tom asked, praying that she was okay with skipping them. They didn't get to do this that often since the kids were always around or they were too exhausted from the kids.

Teddy undid his belt and pushed his pants down. "Oh God. Just forget it."

Tom smiled then grabbed hold of her thighs and pushed her legs apart. Teddy had to use her arms to stabilize herself when Tom's tongue expertly explored her. She cried out for him, letting him know just how amazing it felt. Just as she was on the brink of release, Tom stopped, removed his boxers and pulled Teddy to the very edge of the counter so he could easily enter her. Teddy gripped onto Tom tightly as he thrusted against her rhythmically. When they were finished, Teddy and Tom stayed where they were for a moment, neither of them able to move.

"Skipping dinner was definitely a good idea," Tom said.

"I agree completely," Teddy replied.

"How long until Hunt gets back?" Tom asked.

"I don't know. We should go to the bedroom instead," Teddy suggested.

"Mhm," Tom agreed, kissing her again. They grabbed their clothes from the kitchen floor and went upstairs.

They heard Owen come home with the kids later on but he didn't disturb them. Owen got the kids ready for bed. He had had a good time at the play group getting to know Elizabeth better. Leo and Nicky got along well and had become instant best buddies. Elizabeth also spent time trying to entertain Allison because she didn't want her to feel left out. Owen felt excited about this woman. She obviously loved kids. She had a good career. She didn't work at the hospital which would mean less drama. Not to mention that he was attracted to her and found her personality to be endearing.

"Daddy, book," Leo pleaded, pulling Owen out of his thoughts.

"I wouldn't forget about your bedtime story," Owen promised him. He sat down with Leo beside him and Allison in his lap. He let Leo be in charge of holding the book and flipping the pages since he was holding Allison.

Leo was enjoying the story until Allison reached forward and used her tiny hands to try to grab the book.

"No!" Leo said, pulling the book away from her hands. Allison started to cry.

"Leo!" Owen said sternly. "You need to share with your sister."

"No!" Leo said defiantly. "Mine."

Owen rubbed Allison's back and she stopped crying.

"You need to share the book, or it will be bedtime," Owen told him. Allison reached for the book again and Leo pulled it from her hands again. Owen couldn't believe that Leo, his good boy, wasn't listening to him. He took the book from Leo and closed it. He picked up Leo and put him in his crib. "Time for bed."

"No," Leo cried, as Owen put him in his crib. Owen said goodnight to him and left his room with Allison. He could hear Leo crying but Owen refused to back down.

* * *

Owen and Elizabeth were talking about where they grew up near Seattle and realized that they went to high schools that were rivals in sports.

"No way! Were you on the team that vandalized our soccer field? I remember that being such a big deal for our school," Elizabeth said, laughing.

"I was on the team but I didn't take part in it. Although, I wouldn't call it vandalism," Owen said, knowing exactly what she was referring to. "All they did was spray paint the field with our team's colors."

Elizabeth smiled. "Yeah, I didn't see the big deal. They just had to cut the grass. But, I remember the soccer team being incredibly pissed off."

From the play area, they heard crying that took their attention away from each other. It was Nicky crying. Owen and Elizabeth ran over to Leo and Nicky who were playing with each other.

"What's wrong, bud?" Elizabeth asked, rubbing Nicky's back.

"Want ball," Nicky cried, pointing to the ball that Leo was holding. Owen sighed. Leo had been having trouble sharing lately. They were trying to work with him at home to fix it, teaching him and modelling sharing for him.

"Leo, buddy, why don't you share the ball with Nicky?" Owen suggested.

"No," Leo said, pulling the ball into his chest to avoid it being taken away.

"Leo," Owen warned.

"It's okay, Owen," Elizabeth insisted. "Nicky can pick a different toy."

"No," Owen said. "Please. He needs to practice sharing. He's been doing this all week."

Elizabeth smiled. Owen was obviously a good dad. "Alright."

"Hey, Nicky, why don't you share the action figure with Leo and maybe he'll share the ball with you?" Elizabeth said to her nephew. Nicky looked at the action figure in his hand and gave it to Leo. Leo took the action figure with one hand while the other hand loosened the grip on the ball.

"Okay, Leo, wasn't it nice of Nicky to share with you?" Owen asked. Leo nodded. "So, now you share the ball with him."

Leo extended his hand and gave the ball to Nicky. Once the kids were taken care of, Owen and Elizabeth went back to talking.

"Thank you for your help," Owen said. "This sharing issue came out of nowhere."

Elizabeth smiled. "It's just a phase. He's just learning the concept of owning things. You're doing a great job with him though."

"Thanks," Owen said.

* * *

Teddy answered her phone, seeing that it was Owen calling. He was working the weekend shift as was Tom.

"Hey," Owen greeted. "How are the kids?"

"Well, Leo and Allison are playing with the truck together now," Teddy told him.

"Now?" Owen asked, sensing that this was not true earlier.

"Allie was playing with it while Leo was coloring but as soon as he saw her with his truck he ran over and took it from her," Teddy explained.

Owen sighed. This lack of sharing on Leo's part had been out of control for the last two weeks. "Did you put him in time out?"

"Yeah," Teddy answered. "Afterwards, I told him that if he wanted to play with the truck he had to play with it with her. Now, they are pushing it together."

"Good," Owen said. "I'm exhausted with all this showing him how to share stuff."

Teddy laughed. "Well, maybe if you were a better sharer then it wouldn't be so exhausting for you."

"Yeah, you're right," Owen laughed. "Well anyway, the reason I called is because I'm going into another surgery so I won't be home until later than I thought."

"Alright," Teddy said. "Good luck."

They hung up and Teddy returned to playing with the kids. At one point she realized that Owen usually took the kids to the play group at this time. She got the kids ready and walked with them down the street to the neighbor's house.

When they got inside, Leo seemed to go right up to this one boy. Teddy wondered if it was just kids being friendly or if Leo had made a friend.

"Hey there, Allison," said a woman that was already in the room who was standing next to Teddy and peering into the stroller.

The woman smiled at her. "Hi. I'm Elizabeth. I've met Allison and Leo a few times with Owen."

Teddy said, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Teddy. Owen's friend."

"Right," she said. "And, Allison's mom."

Teddy nodded. "So, how long have you known Owen for?"

"A few weeks," Elizabeth answered. "Nicky and Leo get along so well together."

"Oh is that your son with Leo?" Teddy asked. She truly wanted to ask if she was the reason Owen had been dressing so nicely for the play group lately. Elizabeth was pretty and Teddy could imagine that Owen would be interested in her. Teddy hoped that, if Owen liked her, that he would ask her out. She could tell that Owen was interested in dating again. It had been about nine months since Owen was with anyone. She knew he was lonely.

"My nephew actually," Elizabeth corrected. Teddy and Elizabeth made small talk while the kids played together.

Later that night, Owen and Tom came home from their shifts around the same time looking exhausted. The kids were already in bed, so the three adults sat together.

"So, I met your girlfriend today," Teddy teased Owen.

"Girlfriend?" Tom asked, ready to hear the gossip.

"What are you talking about?" Owen asked.

"I went to the play group and met Elizabeth, the very pretty aunt who is very single and very interested in you," Teddy told him.

Owen seemed interested. "What makes you think she's interested?"

Teddy smiled, knowing that Owen was intrigued. "Well, she only really asked me questions about you. She had this little smile when she'd talk about you. It was obvious."

Owen considered it for a minute.

"So, are you going to ask her out?" Tom questioned.

Owen smiled. "Yeah, maybe I will."

* * *

"Shh, stop," Teddy said to Tom, their laughs filling the house. "You're going to wake the kids."

"You're the one laughing at my expense," Tom reminded her. He had just told her an embarrassing story back from his medical school days. Tom poured them each another glass of wine.

"I can't believe you didn't know where the gallbladder was," Teddy teased.

"What can I say? I was already hyper focused on the brain. The gallbladder is useless compared to the nervous system."

"Yeah, but considering you guys were practicing gallbladder removals on cadavers, you probably should have thought to look it up before class," Teddy told him. "I mean, how did your classmates ever let you live that down?"

"They didn't," Tom told her. "Nobody wanted to be my partner after that which was a damn big loss for them since I ended up being top of my class. I swear my ex-wife almost dropped out of med school when she was first paired up with me later that year."

Teddy bit her lip. Tom almost never talked about his ex-wife. She was always curious to know more. "Is that how you two met?"

"Well, obviously we knew each other from class but being partners was how we actually got to know each other," Tom explained. He usually avoided talking about his ex-wife. Too many painful memories that surely Teddy didn't want to hear. That he surely didn't want to talk about. "But, anyway, what are your embarrassing med school stories?"

Teddy told Tom some stories too. They spent the night laughing together. Owen was out on a date with Elizabeth for the first time so Tom and Teddy were enjoying their night in. The kids were asleep so they had broke out the wine and were starting to feel the effects. Teddy pulled Tom in for a long kiss.

They had already made love earlier that night but now Teddy shifted on top of Tom in bed as they kissed each other passionately. They were enjoying their time together until they heard the sound of Allison wailing from the baby monitor.

"We-should-go-check-on-her," Tom told Teddy, each word being interrupted by a kiss.

"No," Teddy pleaded, clutching onto Tom so he wouldn't get up and ruin the moment. "She'll be fine. She can practice self-soothing."

"Okay," Tom said, reluctantly before focusing his attention on Teddy again. However, he couldn't focus with the sound of Allison crying. Tom pulled away from Teddy's kiss. "Her crying breaks my heart."

Teddy sighed and reached over to the nightstand to turn off the baby monitor. "Better?"

They could still hear Allison's cries from down the hall faintly.

"Not really," Tom admitted.

Teddy groaned and rolled her eyes.

"What? I can still hear her," Tom defended. "She just wants love."

"I just want love too but you don't hear me crying about it," Teddy joked.

Tom laughed. "Funny, I've heard you crying out multiple times tonight."

Teddy shot Tom a playful glare, smiled, and rolled off of him. She threw on her pajamas. "Come on."

She and Tom went to Allison's room. Teddy picked up her crying daughter and held her closely.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" Teddy asked her. Allison continued to cry. Teddy brushed Allison's reddish blonde hair back and off of her forehead, which made her realize that Allison felt warm.

"Does she feel warm to you?" Teddy asked Tom. Tom touched the back of his hand to her forehead.

"She does. I'll go get the thermometer," Tom told her, going to the bathroom and grabbing the thermometer. Teddy felt immediately worried about Allison and tried to comfort her. She took her temperature and found that it was 99 degrees.

"We should take her to the hospital," Teddy insisted.

"Um, okay," Tom agreed, half-heartedly. He could tell that Teddy was panicking. It was Allison's first fever. But, her fever wasn't high enough yet to really need medical attention. Not to mention that they were doctors and knew how to take care of a child with a fever.

"I'm not being crazy. I know that's what you're thinking," Teddy told him.

"Not crazy. Just overly cautious," Tom corrected. "I just don't think they're going to give us any more information than what we have. She has a fever, likely from teething. It will go away on its own. We will give her medicine, give her a bath, and monitor her temperature. Okay?"

"Okay, but if it goes up I'm taking her," Teddy warned, feeling better after Tom's reasoning. They started by giving her Tylenol and then Tom got her bath ready. Teddy handed her off to Tom so that she could call Owen. She didn't want to ruin his date but felt like he should be home for his daughter.

* * *

"I'm really sorry that we had to cut this short," Owen apologized.

"It's okay. I understand. It's important that you're there for your baby," Elizabeth told him. Owen noticed that her voice quivered a little when she said that. He wasn't sure why. Maybe she wasn't as okay with him taking off like this as she said.

"I really did have a great time with you tonight," Owen insisted.

Elizabeth smiled at him. "I did too."

Owen had really enjoyed spending time with Elizabeth without the kids around. They had talked about so much. Owen had figured that telling her too much about his two failed marriages would be a lot for a first date and hadn't planned on bringing it up. But, naturally, their conversation had led there and Owen felt a lot better about his less than perfect record knowing that she was also divorced. Owen opened up to her about how Cristina had wanted different things, namely not wanting children. He left out that he had cheated on her after she aborted his child. He told her how he had married Amelia hastily and that she had had a brain tumor that affected her judgement, including her feelings for him. He left out the part where he got back together with her later. In return, Elizabeth shared that her marriage had ended because her husband hadn't been there for her and she had felt incredibly lonely.

Owen felt like he could really connect with her and that they understood each other. He was excited about her. He pulled up to her house and parked out front.

"So, would you like to do this again sometime?" Owen asked her.

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes."

They made plans for their next date and Owen walked her to her door. They stood outside the door for a moment. Owen leaned in and Elizabeth met him halfway, their lips brushing each other's softly. Elizabeth pressed harder against his lips and Owen kissed her back with the same intensity until he pulled away a few seconds later.

"I'm sorry. I've really got to get home to Allie," he apologized.

She smiled. "Go. I'll see you soon."

Owen left and went home.

* * *

Owen could feel himself falling asleep as he held Allison in his arms. He had his finger in her mouth, the only thing that seemed to be soothing her incoming teeth.

"I can take over," Teddy offered, coming into Allison's room. "You can get some sleep."

"Thanks," Owen said. "My finger is numb."

Teddy laughed. Owen handed her their daughter and removed his finger, causing her to fuss a little. Teddy tried to replace it with her finger but Allison began crying.

"I know, baby," Teddy comforted, stroking her hair. "I know it hurts."

Allison reached her little arms out towards Owen. "Dada."

"Did she just say-?" Owen asked, a smile forming on his face.

Teddy smiled. "I think she did."

Allison was still fussing. Owen took her back from Teddy. "Daddy's here."

Allison stopped crying when Owen resumed his original position.

"I guess you're stuck doing it," Teddy said.

"That's okay," Owen said with a beaming smile. "I'm wide awake now."

Teddy was happy for Owen to hear their little girl call him 'dad'. But, she also felt sad that she had learned 'dad' before 'mom'. Teddy sighed as she laid back down in bed.

"What's wrong, Altman?" Tom asked, obviously half asleep.

Teddy let out a soft cry. Tom sat up in bed and rubbed her back. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Am I a bad mom?" Teddy asked.

"What? No. You're a great mom. Why would you ask that?" Tom replied.

"She didn't want me," Teddy cried. "She wanted Owen. She said 'dad'."

"She did?" Tom asked excitedly. Allison's first word. It was a huge step. "Oh you're upset she didn't say 'mom' first?"

Teddy nodded, still crying. "I'm the one who carried her for nine months and had to go through labor. Without an epidural. In this bed!"

Tom had to try to suppress his laughter. Teddy very rarely cried and now she was crying for a very silly reason. Allison hadn't said 'dad' first to spite her or discredit how good a mom Teddy was. Tom rubbed Teddy's shoulders.

"Teddy, most babies say 'dad' before 'mom'," Tom told her. "That syllable is easier to say."

"Are you sure?" Teddy asked, wiping her eyes.

Tom smiled at her. "Yes. Trust me, she will be calling you 'mom' soon enough."

"Okay," Teddy agreed. "Sorry for getting so emotional."

Tom laughed. "It's okay. I think it's cute."

Teddy scrunched up her nose at him and he kissed her forehead. They snuggled up together and fell back asleep.

_A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading!_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Sorry it's short. But, this was the logical place to end the chapter. Thanks to all my readers and especially to my reviewers!_

"Which outfit do you want to wear today, Allison?" Teddy asked, holding up two outfits to her daughter. Allison reached out to touch the soft fabric of her clothes and stopped when she got to a navy dress with white polka dots since it was the softest.

Teddy picked it up. "Good choice."

Teddy dressed her daughter up for the day. Right on cue, Tom came into Allison's room. He gave Teddy a kiss and then scooped up the baby, giving her lots of little kisses. Allison let out a stream of giggles. Tom took Allison downstairs, giving Teddy time to get ready for work.

"Morning," he said to Owen who was getting both Leo and Allison's breakfasts ready.

"Morning," Owen replied, as Tom set Allison into her high chair.

"Nervous for tonight?" Tom asked.

Owen shrugged. "A little."

"I'll tell Teddy to go easy on her," Tom promised. Tonight Owen was bringing Elizabeth home for the first time. He had been dating her for about a month, going on dates with her once a week, but also seeing her more often for play dates for Leo and Nicky.

Owen specifically didn't invite her to his house because he wasn't ready for Teddy to interrogate her about their relationship. Teddy was massively overprotective of him and wanted to be sure that he would be happy with her. He was just afraid of scaring Elizabeth away. Although, she seemed to be resilient. He had told her a lot about mistakes he had made and she never flinched, just sometimes asked a lot of questions. He even told her that he lived with Teddy and Tom and the kids, and that even though it seemed a bit odd, it worked out well for the three of them. She thought that it was pretty cool that they had adapted to their unique situation.

Finally, Owen caved and invited her to dinner tonight at Teddy's request. Elizabeth would get a glimpse of what Owen's life was really like.

"Go easy on who?" Teddy asked, coming downstairs. She knew full well that they were talking about Owen's new girlfriend. "I don't know why you're so worried. If she doesn't have anything to hide then there won't be an issue."

"Do you think she's like a criminal or something?" Owen asked.

"Ooh, I'll add it to my list of questions," Teddy teased. Owen rolled his eyes. "What? I'm just making sure that she is right for you. And, if she's going to be spending time around our kids, we should know if she's a criminal."

Owen sighed. "And, you think I haven't already asked myself these questions?"

"Maybe you have," Teddy agreed. "But, you can also be really impulsive. I'm just looking out for you."

"Thanks, I think," Owen said unenthusiastically.

Once the three of them were ready to leave for work, they tried putting the kids shoes on. Teddy picked up one of Allison's shoes and Owen tried to get Leo's shoe on. Leo kicked his feet as Owen tried to, getting the shoe to fall out of Owen's hand.

"Mommy do it," Leo argued. Teddy smiled at Leo. She loved being called 'mom'.

"Trade you," Owen said, handing her Leo's shoe while Teddy handed him Allison's. Leo let Teddy put his shoes on. Owen managed to get Allison's first shoe on but as he went to put the second one on, she kicked her leg.

"Mama!" she yelled, trying to copy her brother.

"Oh my God!" Teddy exclaimed. She was so excited that Allison had finally called her 'mom'. Teddy was practically in tears as she put Allison's second shoe on. Tom was so happy for Teddy. She had been trying to get Allison to say it since she had said 'dad'. But, she just hadn't been picking it up.

"I don't think anything could ruin my day," Teddy told her family as they headed to the hospital.

* * *

"What are you guys up to tonight?" Amelia asked Tom as they worked in the lab. She was hoping to go over tonight since she was free. She really loved spending time with not only Leo and Owen but also with Tom and Teddy. She had always considered Tom a friend, but their friendship always remained in the confines of the hospital. And, now she and Teddy were becoming friends too. She and Teddy would have each other's backs in playful arguments against the guys. The four of them had a fun friendship where they could constantly tease each other without anyone getting offended.

"Meeting Hunt's new girlfriend," Tom answered.

"Owen has a girlfriend?" Amelia asked, looking up from her work. He hadn't mentioned anything to her about it.

"Careful there," Tom warned. "Jealousy does not look good on you."

"I'm not jealous," Amelia insisted. "Just surprised. That's all."

"Mhm," Tom said skeptically.

"I mean, why would I be jealous? I have Link," Amelia said, thinking aloud.

"Okay," Tom responded.

"And, he's great. I really like him," Amelia added.

"Are you telling me or yourself?" Tom asked.

Amelia sighed. "I'm telling you. Link is really sweet to me and he cares about me."

Tom laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, when you talk about him, you only mention how he feels about you. How do you feel about him?"

Amelia groaned, knowing the point he was trying to make. "I'm just taking my time with him. My feelings will catch up."

"Even if you're thinking about Hunt's new girlfriend?" Tom questioned.

"Yes," Amelia insisted strongly. "I will not let myself fall for Owen again. That would be self-destructive behavior."

"Whatever you say," Tom replied.

* * *

"Holy sh-" Tom started to say as Teddy walked downstairs, but silenced himself since Allison was right next to him.

"I knew it," Teddy said sadly. "I look fat."

"No!" Tom protested as she turned around to change. He went up to her and took her hands in his. He held her an arm's length away and admired her. She was wearing a gray sweater dress that hugged her body tightly. It was a cozy dress but also cute. The sleeves hung off her shoulders, exposing her neck and part of her shoulders, and converged into a v-shape at her chest. Tom couldn't tear his eyes away from her amazing cleavage. He moved his hands to her hips and closed the space between them. "You look so sexy."

Teddy tilted her head and looked at him questioningly. "That's not what I was going for."

"Well, you do," Tom told her. He leaned in and kissed her, letting his hands roam over her body. His lips trailed her neck and collarbone.

"Hey, children in the room," Owen declared as he entered. Teddy and Tom pulled apart. "And, me. I don't need to see that either."

Teddy and Tom shared a smile.

"Are you two ready?" Owen asked. "She'll be here any minute."

"No, I have to go change," Teddy told him.

"Why?" Owen asked. "You look fine."

Teddy groaned. "Well, I'm going for better than fine but not sexy either. You don't do sexy on a double date."

Owen and Tom shared a confused look.

"Well, keep the dress for later," Tom whispered to Teddy, lightly touching her butt as she turned around to go back upstairs. Tom picked up Allison and could instantly smell her diaper. "I'll go change her real quick."

Tom went upstairs to change Allie in her bedroom. Teddy came back downstairs just as there was a knock on the door. Owen ran his hair through his hair one last time before answering.

"Oh stop you look good," Teddy told him. "Just answer the door."

Owen opened the door. "Hey come on in."

He hugged her and Teddy saw that Elizabeth had a big smile on her face. When they moved out of their hug, Owen kept a hand on her shoulder. "You remember Teddy?"

"Hi," she greeted nervously. Owen had warned her that Teddy may come on a little strong. Teddy's opinion of her obviously mattered a lot to Owen and Elizabeth wanted to make sure that Teddy liked her.

"Good to see you," Teddy replied. "We're so glad you could come."

Teddy showed her into the living room and the three of them sat down. Leo saw Elizabeth's familiar face and brought her a toy. The past month of practicing sharing with Leo had paid off. As she was still focused on saying hello to Leo, Tom came down the stairs carrying Allison on his shoulder.

"It looks like she's getting another diaper rash but I-" he started as he got to the bottom of the stairs. He couldn't believe who was sitting on his couch. "Lizzie?"

"Tom?" she asked, obviously surprised. Teddy and Owen shared a confused look and then looked back and forth at their dates.

"What are you doing here?" Tom asked, defensively.

"Do you two know each other?" Owen asked. The initial shock wore off and Tom understood. This was the Elizabeth that Owen was dating. Except he had never called her by her full name. Always Lizzie.

Tom and Elizabeth answered at the same time. "We were married."

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed that little twist! How will his ex-wife showing up affect Tom? Please review if you have a chance!_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews for last chapter! It's always nice to hear that people are still interested in this story._

Teddy looked at Tom who was staring at Elizabeth. Nobody knew what to say. The uncomfortable silence filled the air until Allison cried out.

"I'll take her upstairs," Tom offered, looking for any way out of this. He went back upstairs.

Tom wasn't sure how to feel about seeing her. He hadn't seen her since their divorce was finalized. Seeing her brought up so many memories. Both the good ones of falling in love with her. Spending time with her and David for ten amazing years. And, the bad ones of them falling out of love after losing him.

Teddy found Tom lying down on the bed looking to be in thought. He had Allison lying next to him and she seemed much happier.

"Hey," Teddy said, trying not to startle him since he hadn't even noticed that she walked in.

"Hi."

Teddy sat down next to him with Allison in between them. "So, that's your ex-wife?"

"Yep," he answered. Teddy watched him. Usually he would be turning the uncomfortable situation into a joke. It almost scared her that he was speechless. "Can you please tell me what you are thinking about right now?"

Tom swallowed. "David."

Teddy nodded. "Yeah, um, I'm sure seeing her brought up a lot of memories."

Tom nodded. "Yeah, like when I walked in on her screwing another attending in an on call room."

"She cheated on you?" Teddy asked.

"When David died, it was hell. We just cope differently. I needed to be alone. She needed me to be with her. She took time off work. I spent more time at work. She found another man and I let her slip away."

Teddy was surprised that Tom had never told her about this. She figured that their divorce likely coincided with the death of their son. Many couples don't make it through that. But, Tom almost sounded...regretful. Teddy sighed.

"Sorry," Tom said sitting up. He could tell how that sounded to Teddy. He didn't want her to worry. "Seeing her today just was unexpected. That's all."

Teddy nodded. "Okay."

Teddy was surprised by his reaction to seeing his ex-wife again. Yes, it was surprising. But, she had made him completely shut down. Teddy didn't know whether that was because he hated her or loved her. Teddy sat with him in silence, trying to figure him out.

* * *

"I'm so sorry," Elizabeth said. "I didn't realize that Tom was who you were talking about this whole time."

"I mean, all this time that I've mentioned him you never thought to say that your ex-husband's name was Tom too?" Owen asked, feeling agitated.

Elizabeth sighed. "Tom is a pretty common name. I didn't think much of it."

Owen sighed. He wasn't sure what to say. He still liked her. Was it wrong for him to date Tom's ex-wife? They were divorced after all. Not to mention that Tom had slept with his ex-wife.

"I guess that Tom probably told you a lot of terrible things about me," she figured.

Owen shook his head. "Not really. Truthfully, he doesn't talk about you much."

"What about David?" she asked, tears coming to her eyes.

"Occasionally," Owen answered. It made more sense now. Why she loved kids but still didn't have any. Why she sometimes got teary eyed when Owen would talk about his kids. All because she had lost her child. "I'm sorry. I know this is probably strange for you. But, I hope this doesn't mean that we have to stop seeing each other."

"Owen, look, you're a great guy," she said. "But, I don't think there's a future here anymore. Seeing him just now, I couldn't help but think that maybe it was - I don't know - fate bringing us back together."

"You still love him? I thought you two got divorced because he wasn't there for you," Owen said.

"That was partially true. But, it's more complicated than that. I did wrong too. But, we were both hurting after David died. I never stopped loving him. It was just too painful for us to be together at the time."

Owen sighed. He couldn't believe this. Why did he and Tom have to have the exact same taste in women? "Well, he's engaged to Teddy."

Elizabeth laughed. "Yeah, but his eyes told me everything I needed to know. He still has feelings for me too."

Owen didn't know how to respond to that and just walked her to the door.

"Bye, Owen," she said. "I'm really sorry."

"Bye," Owen replied. He shut the door behind her. So much for thinking he'd found someone.

* * *

"Tom!" a voice called out as he walked into the hospital for his shift.

He turned around and saw Lizzie standing in front of him. "Lizzie. What are you doing here?"

"I-" she started. "I thought you should know that I ended things with Owen yesterday. I had no idea that you two knew each other."

"Um okay," he replied. "What are you doing back in Seattle?"

She was originally from Seattle but went to med school at Hopkins and lived in Maryland from then on.

"I moved back a while ago. I'm a professor at UW," she told him.

Tom smiled involuntarily. "You always said you wanted to teach one day."

"Look, I know you're busy. But, maybe we could grab lunch later and catch up," she suggested. She took a step closer to him and took his phone from his hand. She put her number in since it had changed since they last saw each other. "Just text me and let me know."

* * *

"Hey, did you like Owen's girlfriend?" Amelia asked Tom while they worked in the lab.

"Loved her actually," Tom joked. "For fifteen years."

"What?"

"He was dating Lizzie," Tom told her.

"Your ex-wife?" Amelia asked, shocked. "That must have been uncomfortable."

"Yeah," Tom agreed. There was a silence. "She wants to get lunch with me today."

Amelia raised her eyebrows at him. "Are you going to?"

"I mean, I'm curious. To know what she's been up to," Tom shrugged.

"Seriously?" Amelia asked.

"What?" Tom asked, defensively.

"Please don't make me say it," Amelia begged.

"Say what?"

"Not so long ago you confided in me that the biggest mistake you ever made was letting Lizzie walk away," Amelia reminded him, remembering when he had told her to fight Teddy for Owen when Teddy first came back to Seattle. "And, now you're going to have lunch with her? Tell me that you aren't trying to rekindle something."

"It's not like that," Tom insisted.

"Okay. Did you tell Teddy that she asked you to lunch?"

"Well, no," Tom admitted. "She wouldn't get it."

"She would think that there are still feelings there. And, the fact you didn't tell her shows that you have something to hide."

Tom sighed. "Well, I'm not going to make Teddy worry over nothing."

"So, you don't still have feelings for her?" Amelia asked, unconvinced.

Tom shrugged. "I mean, it's complicated. I never stopped loving the Lizzie I fell in love with. And, we both made mistakes leading to our divorce. She hurt me but I hurt her too. I'll always love her though. She was David's mom."

"Just be careful," Amelia warned. He could easily get himself into a lot of trouble with this.

* * *

"I was kind of surprised you said yes to this," Lizzie said as Tom sat down across from her.

"I felt like we had a lot to talk about," Tom replied.

"Me too."

"I'm sorry," Tom told her after a few minutes of silence. It was hard to even know where to begin. "After-after what happened, I handled things poorly. I couldn't bear going home. So, I worked. It was like I just had to keep my brain moving constantly or I would just- just die."

"I know," she said, a tear falling down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly. "I wanted to do that too. But, I couldn't. I needed you."

"I know."

"We sucked at communicating," she admitted. "I never told you that I needed you. I just expected you to know. And, I know better now. I know you were grieving too. But, it didn't feel like it."

"Trust me, I was," Tom assured her. "I should have fought harder for you. Especially when I felt you pulling away. It was just so much easier to let go."

Lizzie smiled. "It feels good to hear you say that. I messed up by cheating on you. But, you never were able to admit your faults in our marriage."

"I like to think I've grown a lot since then."

She smiled at him. Their waiter came over and gave them their food. Over lunch, they talked about good times. Although they still were hurting about David, it felt good for both of them to reminisce. They were the only people who would get it. Tom could never talk to Teddy about David quite like this. She couldn't contribute stories or fully understand what he meant when he talked about David's silly face, his imaginary friend, or his selfless nature. With Lizzie, she just understood.

"So, tell me about Teddy," Lizzie probed. "When's the wedding?"

"May," Tom told her. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He didn't want to talk to her about Teddy.

"How long ago did you two start dating?"

"Uh, about a year ago."

"Oh, so when she was pregnant with Allison?" Lizzie asked, with an amused smile.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason," she said. Tom looked at her questioningly. "It just figures that you find someone who is having a baby to fall in love with. You've always been a sucker for kids."

Tom nodded. It was true. He liked most kids over most adults.

"So, is it just about the kid? Or do you love Teddy too?"

"I love Teddy," Tom said.

"I'm sure that she's thrilled that you're here," Lizzie teased.

"I haven't told her yet," Tom admitted.

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure," Tom told her. "I don't want to upset her."

"If we're just catching up, why would she be upset?" Lizzie questioned. Tom locked eyes with her.

"Tom," she said, putting her hand on top of his on the table. "I felt it as soon as I saw you again. That same feeling of butterflies that I had when you took me on our first date. We had something so special. And, we let it go way too soon. David would be so disappointed in us for letting ourselves lose each other."

Tom turned his hand over, lettings their fingers intertwine before pulling his hand away. "I'm not sure what to say."

"I didn't mean to throw this all at you," she said. "But, I still love you. And, I don't want to waste anymore time if you still love me too. Sure, we still have a lot to work on but I think we are both at a better place in our lives to try. We could still have a happy life together. Hell, we could have another baby. Start our own family rather than latching onto Teddy and Owen's. I'm not asking you to make a decision right this minute. But, I don't want to regret not telling you how I really feel. Again."

Tom smiled at her. He didn't respond. There was nothing to say. He didn't know how he felt. Everything she was saying made sense to him. There was no doubt in his mind that if David hadn't died that they would still be madly in love. But, they had let that tear them apart. But, they were older and wiser now. They could make this work. But what about Teddy? He loved her. He could see a future with her. But, Lizzie was his past and he still had feelings for her. He still regretted the way things ended. He still felt like he should have fought for her. And, he definitely considered the fact that David would have wanted his parents to be together. He had a decision to make and wasn't sure how he'd make it. Things with Lizzie could easily crash and burn. But, he had always felt regret for letting her go and this could be his chance to fix his mistakes. But, he would lose Teddy while trying to figure it out. Tom couldn't give her a definitive answer. He told her he'd think about it.

* * *

Teddy and Owen were cleaning up Allison after trying to get her to try all new foods for lunch. Neither of them had mentioned the uncomfortable encounter from last night yet. All Teddy could think about was how strange Tom had acted after seeing Lizzie. All Owen could think about was the fact that he had been so excited about his relationship with Elizabeth, all to have it fall apart in a second. At least this time, he didn't have to blame himself.

"So, about last night," Teddy said, wanting to talk to Owen about what would happen now. "Are you two still going to date?"

"No," Owen replied.

"Oh," Teddy said. She felt bad for Owen, knowing that he liked her. But, she was also glad that he wouldn't be bringing her around anymore. She wasn't sure if Tom could handle that. "I'm sorry. I know you really liked her."

"I just don't know how I'm supposed to date when Tom has been with every woman in Seattle," Owen complained.

Teddy glared at him. "That's not fair."

Owen sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just annoying. I mean what are the odds that she is his ex-wife?"

Teddy pursed her lips, unsure if she wanted to know Owen's opinion on what she was going to ask. "Did Tom seem off to you?"

"Um, kind of, yeah," Owen admitted.

"You think he still has feelings for her?" Teddy asked.

"Of course not," Owen said, comforting Teddy. "Tom loves you."

Teddy smiled. Owen added, "But, she did say that she was interested in being with him again. So, just be careful."

"Well the road has to go both ways," Teddy said. "I'm not threatened by her."

Teddy wasn't sure how convinced she was of her last statement. The fact that she knew very little about Tom and Lizzie's relationship made her very nervous. But, Teddy knew that Tom loved her. They would be fine.

* * *

Teddy cuddled against Tom as soon as he laid down next to her in bed. She kissed him but could tell he wasn't fully there with her.

"You okay?" she asked, rubbing his arm.

He shook his head.

"What's going on?" Teddy asked sweetly. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

He smiled slightly at her. He wanted to tell her everything that was on his mind. But, it would only hurt her. He took her hand. "I had lunch with Lizzie today. I should have told you."

Teddy's eyes widened and she sat up in bed. "Um, okay. I wasn't expecting that."

"I know. I'm sorry," he said. "We had a lot to say to each other."

Teddy felt slightly worried. She trusted Tom completely but he hadn't told her about going to lunch in the first place and she didn't know why that was. But, had he told her from the start, she would have understood his desire to talk to her. They had had a child together. They had been through the worst thing that parents could imagine. Of course, he would want to know how she's doing now. "How do you feel now?"

"Confused," Tom admitted. "Please don't be mad. But, I still - I have feelings for her."

Teddy swallowed back tears. "What kind of feelings?"

"I don't know. I always regretted how things ended," Tom told Teddy. "There's a lot of history there and I can't help but wonder what would have happened if we had handled things differently."

Teddy bit her lip. She didn't enjoy hearing this. But, she wanted to know exactly how he was feeling. She didn't want him to sugar coat it. She forced herself not to cry. "Is that something that you want to find out? Do you want to try again with her?"

"I'm not sure," Tom wavered. "Part of me knows that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But, part of me feels a little nostalgic and that I'd be doing a disservice to her, David, and myself if I didn't try to see how I really feel about her."

Teddy sighed and rubbed her hand down her face. This sucked, but she could understand his dilemma. Holding on to history rather than moving forward. Like all the time she spent pining over Owen instead of moving forward. Feeling the temptation of wanting to be with him even after he had hurt her so many times. Holding on too closely to a dream of what life could be like together without realizing that it wouldn't be anything like the dream.

She loved Tom. She trusted that he loved her too. She was sure that this was just a temporary set-back for them. And, if he didn't figure out for himself that Elizabeth was not who he was meant to be with, then he would always wonder. It would eat away at him, effectively ruining their relationship anyway.

"So, then, you go figure it out," Teddy found herself saying.

"What?" Tom asked, wondering if he had heard her correctly.

"I love you," she told him. She held back tears. "But, if you need some time to figure it out, then take it. I can wait."

"Really?" Tom asked. She nodded. He was amazed by how well she was taking this. He hugged her tightly. He thought for sure she would just end things when he said that he still had feelings for Lizzie. He felt so much better. Teddy hugged Tom back, wishing he would tell her that this was all some kind of joke.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! What does this set-back mean for Teddy and Tom? Please review! _


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They make me so happy and more motivated to write. They also make me spend a lot of time editing and tweaking the story because I worry about what you all will think. So, sorry if I sometimes take a while to update. _

"Teddy, we're going to be late!" Owen called upstairs. Teddy was trying to get her and Allison ready to go but it was taking a lot longer without Tom there to help. Teddy looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was disheveled. There hadn't been time to take a shower this morning. She threw it into a ponytail and hoped no one would notice.

"Sorry sorry," Teddy said to Owen, handing off the baby to him as she came downstairs. Teddy was scrambling to get her stuff together and the baby's things together. "Can you feed her, please?"

Owen took her to the kitchen to eat. It wasn't like Teddy and Tom to oversleep. "Is Tom almost ready?"

Teddy stopped what she was doing. She whispered, "Tom's not here."

"Oh, did he get an emergency call?" Owen asked.

"No," Teddy said, sadly.

"Oh, uh, did you two have a fight?" Owen questioned, sensing that something was wrong.

"Not exactly," Teddy answered. She swallowed hard. "But, he won't be around for a while."

"What happened?" Owen asked, feeling worried about Teddy. "Are you okay? Did he do something?"

"Owen, please. I don't want to talk about it," Teddy begged. "Please. We're going to be late."

Owen nodded and they finished getting ready for work. The ride to work was quiet besides the sound of the kid's songs playing and Leo trying to sing along.

"So, are you two done?" Owen asked, breaking the silence.

"It's just a break," Teddy answered, trying not to cry. "He needs some time to figure things out. I told him that he should take it. He left last night."

"Is this my fault?" Owen questioned. "Is it because I brought Elizabeth back into his life?"

"I mean, yes it's because of her, but it's not your fault. He's the one who thinks he should give them another chance."

"Sorry, Teddy," Owen apologized. She was hiding it well but Owen could see through her facade. She wiped at her eye to avoid crying and Owen saw her engagement ring. "But, you two didn't call off the engagement?"

Teddy looked down at her ring. "I told him I'd wait for him. Maybe he just needs a few days."

"And, if not?"

"I don't know!" Teddy exclaimed angrily, annoyed by all his questions. She sighed as she realized that she was taking her feelings out on the wrong person. "Sorry. This is just frustrating and I don't have all the answers. We're just going to take it one day at a time."

Owen nodded. "You two will work it out. I'm sure his feelings for her will pass."

* * *

Tom stood on Lizzie's doorstep holding flowers. Tom was excited for their date tonight, although he still felt a little guilty about Teddy.

She smiled as she opened the door. "Wow they're beautiful!"

"Are these still your favorites?" he asked, holding out the orchids.

She nodded. "I can't believe you remembered."

"How could I forget?" he asked.

"Thank you," she said, turning to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Tom hugged her back, getting a familiar whiff of her perfume. He smiled at the familiarity.

"Where are we going to dinner?" she asked when they pulled apart.

"Chez Louis," he answered. He had a little trouble choosing a restaurant tonight. It seemed like he had taken Teddy to every restaurant. He wanted to be open to this but couldn't if he was thinking of Teddy. This was one they hadn't been to together. "Best French restaurant in Seattle."

"That sounds great!" she exclaimed. "Let's go!"

In the car, the two of them were singing along like fools to the radio and laughing.

"Do you still play music in your OR?" Lizzie questioned.

"Of course," he told her.

"God, that always drove me crazy!" Lizzie laughed. "I don't know how you focus."

"I don't know how you focus when it's so quiet," he replied. "Sounds too serious. Like death."

"You always did that when studying for our exams in med school too," she said.

"You didn't mind that," he reminded her. "You used to study with me."

Lizzie laughed. "Of course I minded. But, I was obsessed with you. So, I'd study with you just to spend time with you and then I'd go home to actually study by myself."

Tom laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure you weren't going to find a new study buddy. Especially not one that was prettier than me," she told him.

"If you thought that, then you didn't realize how obsessed I was with you," Tom insisted. They smiled at each other.

"Not to mention that nobody else in our class would have wanted to study with you because they didn't think you were smart since you didn't even know where the gallbladder was!"

Tom nodded in agreement but all he could hear was Teddy's laugh in his head from when he told her that story. Her laugh was so contagious.

"Sorry, sore subject?" Lizzie asked, not getting the reaction she expected from her teasing.

"No," Tom assured her. "All good. We're here."

They went into the restaurant and took their table. Their dinner was complete with candlelight, an amazing view, and dessert. It felt like old times. They reminisced about all their favorite dates, laughing and teasing each other. They were both enjoying their conversation but Tom wondered if that was all this would be. All talk of the past and nothing to do with the future or even about who they've become since then.

"So, how's your nephew?" Tom asked her, remembering that she had mentioned that her sister, Paula had a son that she was helping out with.

"Oh he's amazing," Lizzie said. "He is so smart for his age. And, being an aunt is great! I just spoil him all the time and Paula gives me these nasty looks whenever I give him too much candy."

Tom laughed thinking of how Teddy used to do that with Leo before Owen and Leo had moved in with them. "Teddy always-"

He realized his mistake and looked up at Lizzie. "Sorry."

"No," she said. "Don't be. I wouldn't expect you to be able to just turn off your feelings for her."

She reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "I'm really happy that you're taking a chance on us."

She leaned back and pulled her hand away. "So, what is happening with you two? Did you break up? Or…"

"Um, well, it's complicated," Tom answered. "We're still together. Just less so. But, she's okay with me taking some time to figure things out with you."

"Stupid," Lizzie said. Tom looked at her confused and surprised that she'd say that. "What? Letting you go is a terrible decision. I would know."

"I have to agree with that. I'm the whole package," Tom said, confidently.

Lizzie laughed. "Glad to see your confidence is still in tact."

They continued their meal and then Tom drove her home. He walked her to her door.

"Do you want to come in for coffee?" Lizzie asked him, playing with one of the buttons on his jacket.

Tom considered it for a moment. He knew what would happen if he went in. But, he felt like sleeping with her would be cheating on Teddy despite the break. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Really?" she asked surprised by his response.

"I just don't think I could do that to Teddy."

"She said it was okay for you to figure out your feelings for me," Lizzie encouraged him.

"I'm pretty sure she didn't mean it like that," Tom clarified. He kissed Lizzie on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Night," she said, slightly disappointed that he wasn't staying longer. She turned her face and caught his lips with hers. It was a short lived kiss but enough for them to feel the connection between them. "I'll see you later then."

Tom went back to his car and sighed. He still felt incredibly torn between Teddy and Lizzie. Was it possible to be in love with two people at once? If so, it was completely unfair. He couldn't give his all to Lizzie if he still loved Teddy. He couldn't give his all to Teddy if he still wondered how things could turn out with Lizzie. He just wished that this were easier.

* * *

Teddy rubbed the back of her neck as she waited for the elevator. She had just finished an incredibly long surgery and was exhausted. The elevator doors opened and Teddy hesitated to get on when she saw that Tom was in there alone.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," Teddy forced a smile and stepped onto the elevator. She wasn't exactly sure what to say to him. It was the first time she had seen him in two days. She wasn't avoiding him but she wasn't going out of her way to see him either. He asked her for time and so she was trying to give him space. Not to mention she didn't know what to talk to him about. She didn't want him to think she was totally happy and unfazed by him dating Lizzie nor did she want him to think that she was a pathetic mess. She twirled her engagement ring around her finger nervously.

"Long surgery?" Tom asked her. He could tell that Teddy felt uncomfortable and he desperately didn't want that.

"Yeah," Teddy responded.

"Teddy," Tom sighed, closing the space between them and turning her so that she was facing him rather than the door of the elevator. "When I said I needed time to figure things out I didn't mean that I didn't want to see you. I want things to stay relatively normal between us."

"You seeing your ex-wife isn't normal for us," Teddy told him. The elevator dinged to let them know they had reached their floor. "It feels different now."

The elevator doors opened and Teddy walked out. Tom watched her walk away wondering how long Teddy would actually wait for him to make a decision. And, if he did choose her, would they be able to get past this?

* * *

"Where are you off to?" Amelia asked Tom as he grabbed his jacket off his chair and stood up. She couldn't figure out what exactly was going on with Tom but he seemed different this week. Quiet. Distressed.

"Lunch," Tom answered.

"With Teddy?" Amelia questioned.

"No," Tom replied. "She's working."

"Oh, do you want company then? I could use a bite to eat," Amelia offered.

"Uh, no, that's okay," Tom said, turning down her offer. He tried to think of an excuse for her not to come since he was actually having lunch with Lizzie. "I have some paperwork that I need to do. I'd prefer some peace and quiet."

Amelia shrugged. "Okay, whatever."

Tom left and went to the lobby of the hospital where he saw Lizzie waiting for him and chatting with Catherine Fox.

"Ladies," he greeted. "What are we talking about?"

"Catherine just told me that you saved her life," Lizzie said, linking her arm with his. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Well I don't like to brag," Tom responded.

Catherine laughed. "You brag about everything. For once you have something real to brag about, and you don't take credit for it."

Lizzie and Tom laughed along with Catherine.

"So, you two are…?" Catherine started, trying to figure out how these two were on good terms again. Last time she had seen them together, they were going through a divorce.

"Dating," Lizzie answered. Catherine looked to Tom who shrugged and nodded. Technically, they were dating since they were going on dates. But, it felt strange to think of it that way considering he was engaged to Teddy.

"Well, congratulations," Catherine said happily. "I won't hold you up longer. Go on your date."

Tom and Lizzie said goodbye to Catherine and left for their date. They had a good time and Tom returned to the hospital afterwards. He still felt just as confused about his feelings. As he headed back to the lab, he passed a conference room that Catherine was using as her office. He knocked on the door which was slightly ajar and entered.

"Tom, how was your lunch?" Catherine questioned.

"Good," Tom answered.

"It was great to see Lizzie today. I didn't realize you two were even in touch, nevermind dating," Catherine said.

"Long story," Tom told her.

"Well, it's nice to see you two together again. You two are perfect for each other."

Catherine knew Tom and Lizzie back when they were married. She had always thought they made a great couple but had seen them go through hell too. She remembered how withdrawn Tom was after David died. She didn't blame him for that but he had let his marriage fall apart right in front of his eyes. Eventually she was able to make Tom see that he was still alive and had to start acting like it but at that point it was too late to save his relationship with Lizzie.

"I'm still trying to figure that out," Tom admitted.

"What's there to figure out?" Catherine asked, confused.

"Well, Teddy."

"Oh, that's still going on?" Catherine asked. She knew Tom was dating Teddy Altman but she thought it was just a fling. She didn't even know that Tom was engaged to her as they hadn't spoken in a while.

"Yeah, we're engaged," Tom told her.

Catherine scoffed. "Oh, please. Teddy is a nice girl but Lizzie is your soulmate. If you and Lizzie are finally at a place where you two can move on from the past then you two will make it."

"You think so?" Tom inquired.

"Absolutely," Catherine assured him.

* * *

"Hey, you paged?" Amelia asked Teddy, walking into the trauma room.

"Yeah, I've got spinal cord damage. The patient fell out a six-story window," Teddy explained. She went over the patient's injuries with Amelia. Soon, they were in the OR working together to save the patient.

"So, how is Tom?" Teddy asked Amelia.

Amelia looked at her confused. Wouldn't Teddy know better than anyone?

"I know he talks to you about things," Teddy continued. She didn't want to say too much. There were others in the OR and the last thing she wanted was for everyone to know that Tom was potentially leaving her for another woman. "Maybe he's telling you about how things are going with her?"

"Her?" Amelia asked. Tom hadn't told her anything. But, he had told her that he had lunch with Lizzie, over a week ago. Is that what Teddy was asking about? She whispered, "Do you mean his ex?"

"Well, yeah," Teddy said, as if it were obvious.

"I know he went to lunch with her last week," Amelia said. "Is he seeing her more than that? Are you two okay?"

Teddy cleared her throat, realizing that Tom hadn't discussed it with her. "Nevermind. Forget I asked."

Amelia dropped it, sensing that Teddy needed to stop talking about it. After they finished the surgery, they were washing their hands in the scrub room.

"Is Tom seeing Lizzie?" Amelia asked, now that they were alone.

Teddy nodded.

"Why would he do that? He's crazy about you," Amelia sighed.

"Apparently not," Teddy responded sadly. "I told him he could take some time to figure out his feelings. So, I figured he's probably gone out with her all this week and I was just hoping you'd know how it went."

"I'm sorry. I don't," Amelia apologized seeing that Teddy was upset thinking that he would leave her for Lizzie. She and Teddy were closer friends now that she was spending more time with Leo, so Amelia wondered if they were at the point where she could offer advice. "Can I offer some advice?"

"Uh, yeah, please," Teddy agreed.

"Lizzie is persuasive and fun and she always had this hold over Tom," Amelia explained.

"Wow, thanks," Teddy replied sarcastically. "That makes me feel a lot better."

"But, their relationship never had any depth," Amelia continued. "It was all just happy and fun and as soon as something devastating happened, there was no solid foundation for them to fall back on."

"Okay, feeling a little better now," Teddy commented.

"Well, don't," Amelia warned. "Tom is a sucker for fun and carefree. If he's having fun with her and you're avoiding him, he's going to choose her."

"So, I should - do what exactly?" Teddy asked, unsure of how anything Amelia was telling her about was helpful.

"Spend time with him. Try not to think about Lizzie and just have fun with him. Do something to show him how much you care about him," Amelia advised.

Teddy sighed. "You're right. Thank you."

"Good luck," Amelia offered before leaving the room.

Teddy took out her phone and texted Tom to ask him if he wanted to go out on Saturday. She nervously waited for his reply, wondering if he already had plans with Lizzie. But, she wanted to make sure she didn't just disappear into the background. She would remind him why they belonged together even though the very thought of him dating someone else at the same time made her feel sick to her stomach. Tom replied a few seconds later saying that he would love to see her on Saturday.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will Teddy be able to go on their date without being in her head about Lizzie?_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading and especially to my awesome reviewers :) Here's a nice long chapter! Enjoy!_

Owen heard drawers slamming in Teddy's room and went to check on her after putting Leo and Allison down for a nap downstairs. He opened her door and saw that there were clothes all over the place. On the floor, hanging out of drawers, on the bed. "What are you doing?"

"None of it looks right," Teddy complained.

"Um okay," Owen said. "What are you getting dressed for?"

Teddy sighed. "Date with Tom."

Owen furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought you two were on a break."

"It's complicated," Teddy told him. "Because I can't just let him date her. Or he will fall back in love with her. He needs to know that I still want him. So, we're going on a date."

"So, he's essentially dating both of you?" Owen asked, disapprovingly.

Teddy sighed. She didn't like to think of it that way. She preferred to think of it as Tom was with her but was spending some time with Lizzie. But, truthfully, they had spoken only once this week so it was likely that he was seeing more of Lizzie than her. "Yeah, kind of."

"Okay, well, I'm confused."

"Welcome to the club," Teddy muttered.

"So, what's the deal with the clothes?"

"I just want to look perfect but all of my clothes look terrible on me."

"You look nice in what you're wearing," Owen said. He had never seen Teddy be so worried about her appearance before.

Teddy glared at him. "I look like a fire truck."

"How so?" Owen asked, confused.

"Red and boxy," Teddy answered.

"Alright then," Owen said, figuring that agreeing with Teddy right now was probably the best course of action. "How about this?"

Teddy peeled off the dress she was wearing and put that one on. Owen's eyes diverted to the ceiling as she changed.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"Yes," Teddy answered, an annoyed tone in her voice. "Did you really need to look away? It's not like you haven't seen me naked before. Am I that disgusting?"

"No," Owen insisted, unsure of how he got in trouble for not looking at her in her underwear. "Teddy, are you okay? I feel like you've been very-"

"What?" Teddy snapped when he didn't continue.

"Uh, sensitive," Owen told her.

Teddy gave him a stern look. "No, I'm not. Can you please zip me?"

Teddy turned around and Owen pulled the zipper up. Except for it stopped half way up. Owen's eyes widened, afraid of having to tell Teddy that the dress wouldn't close. He tried pulling some of the fabric towards the back to help but the dress was too tight.

"It won't close," Owen told her cautiously. Teddy turned to him and had tears in her eyes. She was about to cry and Owen really didn't want that. Teddy crying was one of the saddest things to see. "It's okay. We'll find you something else to wear."

"No, we won't!" Teddy cried. She laid down on the bed on top of all the clothes and cried. "I've gained weight and nothing fits me. And, Lizzie is so pretty."

Owen swallowed unsure of how to help Teddy. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Teddy."

"Why am I doing this?" Teddy asked.

"Crying?" Owen asked. "I'm not really sure."

"No, dummy," she said. "Why am I getting all bent out of shape and nervous to go on a date with my fiance?"

"Oh," Owen replied. He sighed. He hated that Tom was doing this to her. She knew Teddy would let Tom take his time making his decision even if it was destroying her inside.

"I'm just going to cancel," Teddy said, taking out her phone to text Tom. "I can't do this if I look like crap."

"No, you don't look like crap," Owen promised, taking her phone away from her. Owen found it a little strange that they were having their date in the middle of the afternoon. "What are you two doing today?

"I bought him Knicks tickets. So, we're going to Portland to see them play… well, I don't know some other team."

"Portland, as in Oregon?" Owen asked. Teddy nodded. "That's like three hours away."

"Yeah, it's the closest place that they play," Teddy told him.

"Oh," Owen said, thinking it was sweet that Teddy would actually sit through a game with him. "Alright then, can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure."

"Wear something more casual," Owen offered. "You'd be a little overdressed for a basketball game."

Teddy groaned at the thought of having to start her clothing search all over again, but Owen helped her pick out a more casual outfit. Then, she put on her makeup, telling herself that she had to be done crying for the night.

"Hello?" they heard from downstairs. Tom was here.

"Oh, I'm not ready yet," Teddy told Owen.

"I'll go tell him that," Owen offered. He went downstairs and saw Tom holding Allison. He was furious with Tom for what he was doing to Teddy. "Do you always let yourself into other people's homes and pick up their children?"

"What?" Tom asked.

"You don't live here right now so you need to knock," Owen insisted. He took Allison from him. "And, don't touch my daughter unless Teddy or I give you permission."

"As far as I knew, I had permission considering I've been helping to raise her for the last eight months."

"Yeah, well that was before you started questioning your love for Teddy," Owen responded. "What the hell happened to her being 'the first and the only choice'?"

Tom sighed. He hated hurting Teddy. Owen sighed too. He knew that it wasn't fair for him to tell Tom to choose Teddy before he was certain. Not fair to Tom or to Teddy. He whispered, "Just make sure to compliment her. She's been extremely self-conscious."

"I always do," Tom replied. Teddy came down the stairs. She was wearing a bright blue top covered by a gray cardigan with leggings and tall brown boots. She looked gorgeous. "Wow. You look absolutely beautiful."

Teddy smiled halfheartedly. She didn't feel beautiful. "Thanks."

Tom led her to the car and got the door for her.

"Alright where are we heading?" Tom asked her. "We could get lunch at Alfredo's or-"

Teddy plugged in the address to the game on her phone and put it on display for Tom.

"It's a surprise," Teddy said. Her goal was to be as normal as possible today with Tom. He had told her that's what he was looking for so she would try to give him just that but with a special date. "Just follow the GPS."

Tom smiled at her and started driving.

"So, how was your week?" Tom asked.

"It was fine. How was yours?"

"Good," he answered.

Teddy swallowed, holding back tears. How could his week be good when he had barely seen her all week? It hurt her to think about him with Lizzie. They must be having a good time together. How many times had they gone out together this week? Did he even want to be here with her today?

"Hello? Earth to Altman," Tom said, pulling Teddy out of her thoughts. He had said something to her but she seemed to be deep in thought.

"What?" Teddy asked, not having heard anything that he said. She felt light-headed and nauseous. This date was making her feel sick.

"Did you hear me? I said that Amelia and I got approval to start clinical trials," Tom repeated.

"Wow, that's incredible," Teddy said, trying to sound happy for him since this was such a big milestone but also just feeling like crap.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked. Teddy seemed sad. He knew it was because of Lizzie. She had given her approval but this was obviously eating away at her. He wasn't sure if he should bring it up or if it was better for them to just enjoy their day together.

"Can you pull over?" Teddy asked, her stomach churning.

"Why? You want to talk?" he asked, feeling nervous.

"Please just pull over!" Teddy urged. Tom pulled to the shoulder and stopped the car. Teddy flung the door open barely stepped out before throwing up on the side of the road. Tom got out of the car and went around to the passenger's side. He drew Teddy's hair back and held it in a ponytail with one hand while his other hand rubbed her back. When she finished vomiting, she went back to the car.

"You okay now?" Tom asked once he got back into the car. Teddy nodded. He rubbed her shoulder gently. "Why don't we go home, watch a movie, and I'll play with your hair until you fall asleep."

"No," Teddy said sternly. Teddy wanted this night to be about Tom. She had gotten the Knicks tickets knowing that he would enjoy it. And, she would enjoy making him happy. A night at home with Tom caring for her would not be nearly as fun for him.

"Teddy, you're sick. Come on, we can go out another time," Tom insisted.

"No, we can't," Teddy argued as Tom turned the car around. She reached into her purse and pulled out a set of tickets. "The Knicks are only playing tonight."

"You want to go to a basketball game?" Tom asked, surprised. For several reasons. Teddy hated basketball. Not to mention that the Knicks were playing in Portland tonight which was quite a drive.

Teddy nodded sadly thinking Tom would be more excited. "I thought you would like to see a game."

"Teddy, trust me, I would love to go. But, if you aren't feeling well-"

"I feel fine now," Teddy promised. "I got it out of my system. Please, can we go to the game?"

Tom smiled. He was thrilled that Teddy would do this for him. He was worried that she was sick but he could tell that he was going to lose the fight to take her home. "Alright. Let's go to the game."

Teddy smiled and grabbed his hand. Teddy and Tom enjoyed their road trip down to Portland, stopping for lunch along the way. When they got to the game, they found their seats.

"You're still feeling okay, right?" Tom asked her.

"Yeah, of course," Teddy said. She knew it was because she couldn't stop thinking about him and Lizzie together but wanted to reassure him. "I think I had just been running around too much before you picked me up. Owen told me at the last minute that you don't wear a dress to a basketball game."

Tom laughed. "You're so cute."

During the game, Teddy let Tom tell her what was going on and Teddy actually tried to understand. Sure, she understood the basics but didn't quite understand all the foul calls. At one point, Tom offered to get her snacks and Teddy stopped him, telling him to enjoy the game and that she would get the snacks. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting up to get them food.

As Tom was watching the game, a timeout was called and the guy in the seat next to him started talking to him.

"How did you do it?" the guy asked him.

"Do what?" Tom questioned.

"Your girl. She doesn't make you get up from the game," the man said. "My wife made me get up five times already to get her food. I finally had to tell her to get her own goddamn ice cream."

Tom shrugged. He didn't like that this guy cared more about the game than his wife.

"I'm just saying, you are one lucky guy," the man said.

Tom had to agree with that. And, yet, he was still going out with his ex-wife. He felt guilty. Teddy had planned an incredibly special day for him. Which honestly seemed a little strange. Usually he was the one planning special dates for her. Did she think that he wasn't happy with what they already had? Is that why she planned this?

"Alright, I got us pizza, popcorn, and beer," Teddy said, sliding into her seat with full arms. They enjoyed the rest of the game together and then headed back to the car.

"Thank you so much, Teddy," Tom said. "That was a great surprise."

"I'm glad you liked it," Teddy replied with a smile. She grabbed his hand and kissed it while he drove. "Tom, I-"

"What?" he asked when she paused.

"I love you," Teddy told him. "I know I don't always show you how important you are to me but you are. I just want to make sure you know that."

"Um are you okay?" he asked, confused as to where she got that idea from. "Are you dying or something?"

"What? No," Teddy answered. "I was trying to be - I don't know - loving."

"Oh. It just sounded like you were making sure I knew you loved me before you died," Tom said, grimly.

"Or before you decide to go back to your ex," Teddy muttered to herself.

"I heard that," Tom told her. "Teddy, you shouldn't worry about that."

"Really? I shouldn't?" Teddy asked skeptically. "So, you're not still confused about your feelings for her?"

Tom paused. "I just meant that obviously you planned tonight with the intention of fixing something between us. But, I know exactly how you feel about me. And, I know how I feel about you. There's nothing to fix, Teddy."

"Obviously there is or you wouldn't even be entertaining the idea of being with her," Teddy responded.

"Teddy, it has nothing to do with you," Tom insisted. "My feelings for her are separate from you. They don't make me love you any less or feel at all different about you."

Teddy rested her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes. That didn't make her feel any better.

"Look, Teddy, you said I could take some time to figure things out," Tom reminded her.

"I know," Teddy said.

"Please, just give me a little more time," Tom begged her.

What choice did she have? If she said no, then it would definitely be over. "Okay."

* * *

"What did you do this weekend?" Amelia asked Tom on Monday morning.

"Saw a Knicks game," Tom answered.

"With Teddy? Or Lizzie?" Amelia asked accusingly, revealing to him for the first time that she knew that he was going out with Lizzie.

"Teddy," Tom replied. "How'd you find out?"

"Teddy told me," Amelia informed him. "She was really hurting last week at the thought of you with Lizzie. Why would you do this to her?"

"Come on. Give me a break," Tom pleaded. "It's not like I'm trying to hurt her. I'm just trying to make the right choice."

"You already did. When you asked Teddy to marry you."

"If I remember correctly, you once told me that you thought Lizzie was perfect for me," Tom stated.

"When? When did I say that?" Amelia asked.

"Back when I was teaching you to become the amazing surgeon that you are," Tom reminded her. "You said that I was a pain in the ass and that I was lucky that I had Lizzie because she would be the only woman to put up with me."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "You have a freakishly good memory. But, that was years ago. That was before you two fell apart. Before you isolated yourself from her and she cheated on you. Before I watched you fall in love with Teddy."

"I mean, we had a legitimate reason for falling apart," Tom defended.

"Yeah, you did," Amelia agreed. "But, you and Lizzie never had a strong relationship. It was all just fun and games between you two. You and Teddy have something real. Something deeper than that."

Tom considered Amelia's words but wasn't exactly sure how to process them.

"What do you like about your relationship with Lizzie right now?" Amelia questioned.

"I don't know. I like talking with her."

"About what?"

"Everything," Tom answered. "We talk about our relationship. We talk about David."

"Don't live in the past, Tom," Amelia warned before looking back down at her patient's chart.

"I'm not," Tom assured her, following Amelia's lead and getting back to work. Tom couldn't stop thinking about Teddy and Lizzie. Catherine had seemed so sure about him and Lizzie being right for each other. Knowing that he wasn't crazy for thinking that he should give Lizzie another chance, he had leaned towards choosing Lizzie slightly. And, now Amelia was telling him to choose Teddy, and he couldn't disagree with her that maybe he and Lizzie didn't have a strong enough relationship. All the advice was really just confusing him more.

* * *

Tom spent the next few days trying to figure out what to do. He had spent time with both Teddy and Lizzie this week, hoping that he would have some sort of epiphany that just never seemed to come. When he was with Teddy he wanted to be with Teddy. And, when he was with Lizzie, he wanted to be with Lizzie. In the time in between, Tom could only think about how his indecision was affecting Teddy. Lizzie seemed indifferent about the situation. She had come into this with nothing to lose. Teddy on the other hand was trying to be happy when they were together, but Tom could tell she was sad. Tom wanted nothing more than to just hold her and make her feel better. He wanted to hear her laugh again.

Tom sighed. Thinking about Teddy so much made the scale tip towards choosing her. But, Tom knew that a visit to Lizzie would easily tip the scale back to neutral. He grabbed his coat and headed to Lizzie's to stop himself from telling Teddy that he chooses her without thinking it through first.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Lizzie asked when she opened her door and saw Tom. She wasn't expecting him but was certainly happy he was there.

"Thought I'd surprise you," Tom said, trying to sound happy. "Want to walk?"

Lizzie smiled. "Let me grab my coat."

Tom was walking with Lizzie while she told him all about the funny, annoying, and stupid things her students would do in class. Tom laughed along with her, reading her body language for when to laugh rather than actually paying attention.

As he listened to her talk on and on, it hit him. Amelia was right. They had run out of stories to share about David and Tom was starting to feel empty all over again, just like when they had lost him. Just like when their marriage had started failing. He didn't care about her current life much, just about their past.

He couldn't see a future with her. He didn't want to be with her. He wanted what they had before David died. The feeling of being undeniably in love. Being a dad to an amazing child who made you into a better person. The same things he had with Teddy. He had latched onto Lizzie, thinking that he could get his old life back exactly the way it was. But, nothing would bring David back. Nothing would bring back the love that he and Lizzie had lost.

"Tom, are you listening to me?" Lizzie asked, when Tom seemed to be zoning out.

"No," he answered, honestly.

"Um, why not?" she asked, feeling offended.

Tom stopped her and she turned to face him. "I think we made a mistake."

"What do you mean?"

Tom sighed. "Getting back together. It was a mistake."

"Where is this coming from?" Lizzie asked him, surprised. "You've seemed to enjoy our dates up until now. What the hell changed?"

"I was enjoying remembering the past with you," Tom told her. "I've never gotten to talk to someone about those memories with David in the same way that I could with you. But, I can't see this as my future."

Lizzie pursed her lips together. "I thought you regretted letting me go."

"I regret that I didn't fight for you then. Now, I think I just regret that I wasn't a good enough husband to do so. I want to be better than that."

"But, not for me," Lizzie realized, tears coming to her eyes. "For Teddy."

"Yeah," Tom admitted. Honestly he wasn't sure what would happen with Teddy even though he was ending things with Lizzie. Teddy might not be so receptive to him after putting her through all this. But choosing Lizzie as a backup plan wasn't fair to her. "I'm going to fight for her."

"What about fighting for me? Or for David?" Lizzie argued angrily. "He would want us to work things out."

"David's dead," Tom told her, irritated that she would try to guilt trip him by making him consider what David would want. "He was ten years old. Of course, he would have wanted us to be together. But, I think if he could see where we are at today that he would just want us to be happy."

Lizzie was crying. "I want it all back."

Tom sighed. "I know. I get that. But, we can't have it back. He's not coming back."

Lizzie sobbed and Tom hugged her.

"It's time to move on with our lives, Lizzie," Tom whispered. She sniffled, wiped her eyes, and nodded. Tom kissed the top of her head as he hugged her one last time. She was still the mother of his son and he would always care about her for that. But, he wasn't in love with her anymore. "Take care."

He walked away, feeling mixed emotions. It was sad to realize that he couldn't have that life back. It was freeing to know that he could finally put that past behind him, knowing that he had given his relationship with Lizzie another effort and had ended things with her in a much better way. It was also eye-opening to realize that maybe all of the hurt that he had endured during that time had eventually led him to finding Teddy, who he was sure was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He just hoped she still wanted the same.

* * *

Teddy practically ran through the house to the bathroom as soon as she and Owen got home from Christmas shopping for the kids on the day before Thanksgiving. She threw up into the toilet. Owen knocked on the door.

"You okay in there?" he asked.

"Yeah," Teddy managed as she waited for another round of nausea to hit. She thought that her nausea recently had been due to thoughts of Tom with Lizzie but it just wouldn't go away.

Owen ignored her claim that she was okay and went into the bathroom.

"Stop, we can't both be sick," Teddy warned. "Someone has to be healthy for the kids."

"Teddy," Owen sighed. "I'm worried about you. You basically never get sick."

"Ugh," Teddy groaned, flushing the toilet. "The last time I was this sick was when-"

Teddy's eyes widened.

"When?" Owen asked.

Teddy's eyes watered. "When I was pregnant with Allie."

"You think you're pregnant?" Owen questioned.

"Maybe," Teddy suggested. "I mean, jeez, the weight, the nausea."

"The moodiness," Owen muttered.

"What did you just say?" Teddy asked bitterly.

"My point exactly," Owen said. "Are you late?"

"I don't know. I skip my periods," Teddy told him.

"Okay," Owen said. "How about I go get you a test on my way home from picking up the kids from Amelia's?"

Teddy nodded nervously and Owen left.

Teddy thought about her kids. How would they raise three of them? What would Tom say if she were pregnant? Would he suddenly want her back and toss aside his feelings for Lizzie? This felt like deja vu. Would Owen even want to help with this third kid since it's not his? Would this kid be okay?

Allison had been a little miracle. So healthy and perfect. But, pregnancy at her age was risky. For both her and the baby. What were the odds that this child would be fine just like Allison?

Owen came home with the kids and a small bag from the drugstore.

"Alright," Owen told her. "Ready to pee?"

"No," Teddy said nervously.

Owen held put his hands on her shoulders. "What do you mean, no? You're not excited?"

Teddy shook her head. "Maybe I would be if I were doing this with Tom. If he still wanted to be with me. But, I don't want to do this alone."

"Do you want to call him?" Owen asked.

Teddy shook her head.

"You're not going to hide it from him for four months like you did to me right?"

Teddy glared at him. "No. I've learned from my mistakes. It's just that there might not be anything to tell. Let's just take the test first."

"You aren't alone," Owen reminded her. "I'm here. I know you were alone when you did this with Allison. But, I will be by your side the entire time."

Teddy smiled. He had no idea just how alone she felt while taking the pregnancy test for Allison. Pacing around her apartment and praying that she wouldn't have to call Owen. But, also hoping that it was positive because there was nothing more that she wanted than to have a baby that was part her and part Owen. "Okay. But, I can pee by myself."

Owen laughed. "Oh good."

Teddy took the test into the bathroom and held the stick in her hand. She took a deep breath. Whatever happened, she would be okay. She peed on the stick and then brought it out to Owen while they waited. Owen stared at the stick waiting for the reading as if he would miss the results if he blinked.

"Don't stare at it," Teddy told him.

"Okay," Owen said. "What do we do while we wait then?"

"I don't know. Talk to me?"

"What do you want to talk about?" Owen asked.

"God, Owen, you suck at this," Teddy told him, angrily. She recognized that she was being too harsh. "Sorry. I'm a little stressed."

"Did you and Tom talk about having kids? Well more kids than we already have?" Owen asked.

"No," Teddy said. "I mean, I think we both knew it would be a little far fetched. I'm not exactly at the prime baby-making age. I'm not supposed to be this fertile."

"That doesn't mean that you can stop using protection," Owen lectured.

Teddy glared at him. "I'm on the pill."

"Oh, well you weren't a year and a half ago," Owen commented.

"Yeah, cause I wasn't having sex," Teddy reminded him. "You just showed up and didn't even think to bring condoms."

"I was being spontaneous," Owen defended.

"Mhm," Teddy said, nudging him. They both laughed. It was serious back then but now it was kind of humorous. All that had led to their perfect little girl.

Owen looked at the clock. Only a little longer. "Just so you know, I will help you raise this baby whether or not you and Tom get back together. This baby would just be another great addition to our family."

Teddy smiled. She was happy to have Owen by her side for this. He reached down and handed her the stick.

"Congratulations," he said. Teddy looked down at the reading that told her that she was pregnant. Despite not knowing how to feel about this baby before, she couldn't help but smile wide.

_A/N: Please review! I'd love to know what you think. I didn't want to draw out the Lizzie situation too long but also didn't want it to seem rushed so I hope I did okay with that. How do you feel about Teddy's news? _


	16. Chapter 16

**_Warning: This is still a Toddy story. It picks up from season 15 episode 15 so none of season 16 applies._**

_A/N: Okay, okay, I owe you an explanation. First, let me say thank you to all my readers who have reached out to me about continuing this story. It really did motivate me to continue despite feeling run down by the events occurring on the show. I never stopped working on this story after the last chapter but it has changed drastically from where it was going to go. I wrote about 70 pages of continuation from the last chapter and then decided to scrap it all (okay, I kept pieces but mostly trashed it). So, I started over and it was really hard and I started thinking about how on earth I was ever going to end the story and I really wanted to iron everything out before posting again so that you won't have to wait months for chapters. **That's right! The story is finished!** It is a total of 20 chapters, so you will have the whole story in the next month or so. I also have plans to make a follow-up story that shows fluffy scenes as the kids get older, especially them navigating this weird family situation they have going. So, please enjoy and leave a review to let me know that there are still Toddy shippers out there. Thank you all so much for your support!_

**Recap: Teddy and Tom are together and Owen lives with them. Tom's ex-wife showed up and he dated both her and Teddy for a while before realizing he had no future with his ex-wife. Teddy found out she was pregnant with Tom's baby. They both still need to share the news with each other.**

Owen and Teddy tried to get Leo and Allison to sit still for a minute, wanting to take their picture.

"Leo, say cheese," Owen instructed.

"Cheeeeese," Leo repeated, looking into the camera with a smile. He was dressed in an orange and blue flannel shirt for Thanksgiving while Allison wore a dress with a ruffled skirt that was orange, yellow, and brown. She had a headband with a bow on it in her reddish blonde hair. Leo looked at his sister sitting next to him and pointed to his smile, trying to show Allison what to do. Allison smiled at him, allowing Owen to get a beautiful picture of the kids.

Owen then showed Leo and Allison what sound a turkey makes and Leo copied his gobbling. Allison babbled alongside them, not being able to say it correctly.

"Alright, my little turkeys, time to put our shoes on," Teddy told them. They were heading to Evelyn's for Thanksgiving dinner.

"Where's Tom?" Owen asked, unenthusiastically.

"He'll be here any second," Teddy answered. She knew Owen wasn't thrilled that Tom was coming with them today. He was mad that Tom was dating both Teddy and Lizzie. But, not knowing the situation, Evelyn had obviously assumed that Tom would be there too. Teddy didn't want to make Evelyn or Megan think that anything was unusual between them.

And, Teddy wanted him there. As hard as it was to pretend like everything was okay between them, she loved him and didn't want him to miss their first Thanksgiving together. Not to mention that she planned on telling him about the baby after dinner when they were finally alone. She had wanted to tell him before leaving for Evelyn's but he had been working today on selecting participants for their clinical trial and couldn't come over early.

"Owen, please don't make it uncomfortable," Teddy begged.

"Me? He's the one who's leaving you for another woman," Owen argued. Teddy felt a pang in her chest. Owen could see the hurt on her face. "Sorry. I didn't mean that. I just meant that I don't think I should have to pretend like I'm happy he's coming."

Teddy sighed and looked at Owen with pleading eyes.

"But, I will. For you," Owen agreed, rolling his eyes.

"And, don't mention the baby," Teddy pleaded. "I'm going to tell him after we go to your mom's house."

Owen nodded in agreement.

There was a knock on the door and Teddy answered it, revealing Tom with a bouquet of sunflowers and red roses.

"For you," he offered, handing them to Teddy. Breaking up with Lizzie yesterday had been challenging. Not because he was unsure of his decision but just because it was hard to let go of his past. Today, he planned to tell Teddy that he ended things with Lizzie and wanted to be with only her again. He had wanted to tell her prior to dinner but knew that he wouldn't have a chance with having an early morning at work.

Teddy smiled. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

Teddy went to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase, leaving Tom and Owen at the doorway. Tom could sense that Owen was angry with him so he focused his attention on the kids. He knelt down beside them.

"You two look so cute," he told them, tapping Allison's nose gently making her giggle. She reached out for him, babbling and kicking her tiny legs. Tom happily scooped her into his arms and Allison cuddled into his shoulder making Tom's heart melt.

"I need to put her in the car," Owen told him coldly, reaching out for his daughter.

Tom held Allison against him. "I can do it. I don't mind."

"Well, I'd prefer if I did it," Owen insisted.

"Guys, stop," Teddy warned, coming back over to them. Teddy took Allison from Tom and brought her to the car, preventing an argument between Tom and Owen.

The five of them drove to Evelyn's. Tom wanted to talk to Teddy in private about his news. So, he decided he would wait until after dinner. He wasn't sure how she'd react. She said she would wait for him but he had taken longer than she expected and he knew how much she had been hurting. He wondered if she would ever trust him again. He knew that his invitation to Thanksgiving had been more for appearances for Owen's family rather than her really wanting him there.

Tom helped Teddy and Owen get the kids out of the car as they arrived at Evelyn's house.

"Aw, look at my little angels!" Evelyn exclaimed, hugging her grandchildren as soon as they were through the door. Evelyn yelled into the house. "Megan! They're here!"

Megan happily came into the room, dragging Farouk behind her. Nathan followed behind them.

"You remember your Uncle Owen and Teddy, right?" Megan asked Farouk. He nodded and gave them a shy but polite hello. Nathan shook Owen's hand and gave Teddy a hug. Teddy introduced Tom to them.

"And, these," Megan revealed excitedly, "are your cousins, Leo and Allison!"

Leo reached out and hugged Megan's leg.

"They're so little," Farouk commented, afraid of hugging or touching his cousins. He was afraid to break them. Owen convinced him that they wouldn't break and ended up getting Farouk to hold Allison once everyone got settled inside the house. When Evelyn went to the kitchen to work on dinner, Megan and Teddy went with her. Teddy helped with the food and Megan set the table.

"So, how are the kids doing?" Megan asked Teddy.

"Well, Allison is starting to put weight on her legs so I think she'll be able to stand on her own soon," Teddy told them. "And, Leo is starting potty training."

"Aww," Megan cooed. "They're so cute. Kids are so much fun."

Teddy smiled. "You sound like you want one."

"I have a kid, thank you very much," Megan replied.

"I meant a baby," Teddy clarified.

Megan shrugged and grinned. "I don't know. Maybe."

Evelyn and Teddy shared a look, both hoping that Megan and Nathan would want a baby someday.

Once Thanksgiving dinner was ready, everyone came into the dining room to eat. The family talked and laughed all through dinner, loving that they could all spend time together.

"So, how's the wedding planning going?" Evelyn asked Megan and Nathan. "Have you two set a date yet?"

"We're thinking next October," Nathan told everyone. Megan nodded in agreement.

"It's about time," Owen joked.

"Yeah, you two have been engaged way longer than these two," Evelyn said, pointing at Teddy and Tom. Teddy felt her heart drop, not wanting to talk about their wedding. "And, they'll be married before you."

"It's not a race, mom," Megan insisted. She turned her attention to Teddy and Tom. "How are the wedding plans coming?"

"Fine," Teddy assured her with a smile, not wanting to even glance in Tom's direction.

"Just wait until you see her in her dress, Tom," Megan said, excitedly. "She looks stunning!"

"I'm sure she does," Tom responded, putting his hand on Teddy's knee under the table. He could tell that Teddy was upset about having to talk about their wedding thinking that he was still seeing Lizzie. He smiled at her reassuringly. "I can't wait to see it."

Teddy smiled slightly but then let her smile fade. For a moment she thought Tom was serious about seeing her wedding dress but then reminded herself that he was just putting up a front to avoid telling the family that there might not be a wedding. Not to mention that, if their wedding actually happened, Teddy knew she wouldn't fit into her beautiful dress. She would be eight or even nine months pregnant depending on how far along she actually was.

Owen could see that Teddy was upset, despite hiding it pretty well. He changed the subject and asked Farouk about how school was going.

After dinner, dessert, and spending some quality time together, Owen, Teddy, Tom, and the kids headed home. They carried the kids, who were already fast asleep, inside the house. Owen put Leo to bed and Teddy was carrying Allison inside.

Tom put his hand on Teddy's back to get her attention. Teddy looked at him questioningly. "Once you put her to bed, can we talk?"

Teddy felt her stomach drop. Was he about to tell her that he was choosing Lizzie? She told herself that she would let him speak first, wanting to know his decision before telling him about the baby. That way he couldn't change his mind.

Teddy nodded. "Okay. Um, the bedroom?"

"Yeah, sure," Tom agreed. Teddy went to Allison's room while Tom waited in the bedroom. Teddy came in a few minutes later.

"What's up?" Teddy asked, crossing her arms in an attempt to protect herself from whatever he planned to say.

Tom smiled slightly. "I ended things with Lizzie yesterday."

Teddy's jaw dropped. It was not at all what she expected him to say. She had been so sure that he was going to leave her.

"You-you did?" Teddy asked.

"Yes," Tom assured her, closing the space between them. "Teddy, I love you. I'm so sorry for putting you through all this. I just got caught up in the past and wanted to - no, needed to - talk about David."

Teddy rubbed her head, unsure of what to think. It was all the things she knew he would come to realize but she was still hurting. They were engaged. He said he wanted to marry her. And, then one woman made him question that.

"Why couldn't you talk to me about him? You have before," Teddy countered.

"It's different," Tom admitted. "She knew him. She made it feel like those times were yesterday not years ago. And, we never got to after he died. We were so busy pulling away from each other, we never got to share those memories. I needed to do that with her."

Teddy bit her lip. "You could have done that without thinking that you wanted to be with her."

"I'm sorry," Tom said. "I was confused. It's like as soon as we tried moving away from the past and into the present or future I just had absolutely no feelings towards her."

Teddy sighed. She loved him so much and wanted to forgive him. But, she also still felt hurt and wouldn't pretend otherwise.

"I'm in love with you," he told Teddy.

"I love you too," Teddy responded, tipping her head back. "I just feel like things are different between us now. How do I know that someone else won't come around and make you question our future again?"

Teddy wiped away a tear that had fallen.

"I will prove it to you," Tom told her, taking hold of her hands. "Just give me a chance to. Please."

Teddy nodded. "Okay. But, slowly. We aren't just picking up where we left off before she showed up. Even though-"

"Even though what?" Tom asked, when Teddy stopped. Teddy let go of Tom's hands and went to the bathroom, leaving Tom confused. "Hey, what - where are you going?"

Teddy came back a moment later and handed Tom her pregnancy test. Tom looked at it confused for a moment and then saw the word 'PREGNANT' on it. His jaw dropped in shock and Tom reached for the bed behind him, slowly lowering himself to sit on the edge of the bed to prevent himself from falling over.

"This - this is yours?" he managed, still staring at the test in his hands.

"I took it last night," Teddy told him, trying to gauge whether or not Tom was okay.

"You - we - are we having a baby?" Tom asked, now looking at Teddy, his eyes glossing over with tears.

Teddy nodded, biting her lip in anticipation of Tom's reaction. Suddenly, Tom sprung up from the bed, wrapped his arms around Teddy, and swung her through the air.

He pulled away and looked her in the eyes, his arms still around her. Teddy nodded and smiled, unable to hide her happiness, especially considering the huge smile that Tom's face was sporting. Tom hugged her and even kissed her passionately in the excitement.

"This is so-" Tom could hardly speak. He was going to have a baby. With the love of his life. There was nothing he wanted more than to have a baby with Teddy. But, at the same time, his mind couldn't help but wander back to David. What if something happens to their baby? He wasn't sure he'd be able to handle that again. He pushed those thoughts away. There was no use thinking about that since Teddy was already pregnant. And, that was something to be thankful for. "I can't believe this. Are you happy?"

Teddy nodded with a smile. "Really happy."

"Oh my God," Tom said, unable to stop himself from smiling. He grabbed his phone. His first priority would be to make sure the baby was okay. "We need to make you an appointment with Carina."

Teddy smiled at Tom wanting to hop right into action. She took the phone from him. "It's Thanksgiving. I'm sure she isn't working. We can talk to her tomorrow to set up an appointment."

"Yeah, you're right," Tom agreed, calming down. Tom pulled Teddy in for another kiss but Teddy put her hands on his shoulders to stop him.

"This doesn't mean that we are fine," Teddy reminded him.

Tom nodded sadly, although the smile that he couldn't wipe off his face hid his sadness. "I know. We'll work on it. I'll work on it. Okay?"

She smiled slightly. "Okay."

* * *

Teddy and Tom both walked out of their separate ORs at the exact same time.

"Hey," Tom greeted. He gestured to the door of the OR. "How'd it go?"

"No issues," Teddy answered. "Yours?"

"Didn't make it," Tom replied, disappointedly.

"Sorry," Teddy apologized as they walked to the elevator. When they were in the elevator, alone, Tom turned to her. Teddy unconsciously took a small step backwards putting a little space between them. This didn't go unnoticed by Tom, who tried not to show his disappointment at her discomfort.

"After we update the families, do you want to get lunch?" Tom asked, sticking to his plan. "I just figured you might be hungry before our appointment."

Teddy considered it. She wanted to forgive him, but she also didn't want to blindly and foolishly trust that he wouldn't hurt her again. But, she also loved how hard he was trying to make things right and be there for her and their baby. He texted her every morning from his hotel to say good morning and offered to come over and hold her hair back if she was feeling nauseous.

"Yeah, okay," Teddy agreed, giving him a half smile. They both went to inform their patient's families and then met up at the elevator.

"Alright, where do you want to eat?" Tom questioned.

"Um, cafeteria?" Teddy asked, assuming that was where they would eat.

Tom looked at her skeptically. "Really? I'm offering to buy you anything you want for lunch, and you want hospital food?"

Teddy smiled and thought for a minute. "Okay, I want nachos. And, ice cream with strawberries."

Tom smiled. "That's better."

Tom and Teddy went to their favorite Mexican food place for lunch.

"Are you doing okay?" Tom asked, as they ate their meal. "Like with the pregnancy?"

Teddy smiled. It felt good to spend time with Tom again. She really had missed him. She was still trying to take things slowly but it was hard considering that she loved him, wanted to spend time with him all the time, and was pregnant with his child.

"Yeah, I'm good," Teddy assured him.

"And, the baby?" Tom questioned. "Is she okay?"

"She?" Teddy asked, curiously.

Tom shrugged. "Just a feeling."

"Well, _he_ is doing fine," Teddy replied with a smile. "I just have a feeling too."

Tom gave a half-smile and reached out for her hand across the table, which Teddy naturally took. "We'll see, I guess."

Teddy gave Tom a suspicious look. She could tell that Tom wanted this baby with her. But, she could also hear a bit of sadness and doubt in his voice whenever he talked about the baby.

"Are you okay?" Teddy asked, looking up at him. She knew he was thinking of David and wondering whether their baby would be okay.

"Me?" Tom asked rhetorically. "I'm not the one carrying a life inside of me."

"Tom," Teddy said seriously, telling him that she didn't want him cracking jokes right now. "I understand if you're worried."

Tom sighed. "Honestly, I'm terrified. It's like - nevermind, I don't want to worry you."

Teddy squeezed his hand and forced him to look at her. "Please. I just want to know what you're actually thinking."

"You can be the best parent in the world. You can do everything right, not to say that I did everything right. But still, your kid can still end up with a baseball bat against his skull," Tom said grimly. "Teddy, if I have to go through that again. I can't. I won't survive it."

Teddy nodded. "I know. I wish I could tell you that our baby will be fine. You just never know. But, if you spend their whole life worrying about what could happen, you'll end up missing out on the time you do have. And if, God forbid something does happen, you will get through it. We would get through it. We have each other."

"Yeah, until I pull away from you and you cheat on me," Tom said, remembering what happened when David died.

"I'm not Lizzie," Teddy reminded him. "I'd like to think we're stronger than that. That you've changed and you would take comfort in me and the family we already have together instead of work."

Tom nodded. She was right. He had changed and knew that if their baby didn't make it that he wouldn't want to leave's Teddy or Allison's side until they were able to move on with their lives.

"You're right. I'll be fine after our appointment," Tom promised. "Once we know that _she_ is okay."

* * *

"So, the baby is totally fine?" Tom asked Carina as he watched the screen in awe of the tiny figure on the screen of their baby.

"Yes, I see nothing to indicate otherwise," Carina told them.

"Can we listen for the heartbeat?" Teddy asked.

"Sure, but don't panic if we don't hear it. You're only 8 weeks along," Carina reminded her. Teddy and Tom nodded.

When the unmistakable sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room Tom breathed a sigh of relief and kissed Teddy's head. Teddy squeezed his hand.

Once they left the appointment, they walked through the hospital hand in hand, both giddy from seeing their baby.

* * *

Teddy and Tom had the two kids sitting at the table with newspapers all around them.

"Paint," Leo said, pointing at the bottle of paint on the table.

"Yes, we are going to paint," Teddy told him. "Do you want to surprise Daddy with a picture of a reindeer?"

"Yeah!" he replied. Teddy gave him a piece of paper that she had already painted the body of the reindeer on. She explained to Leo how he was going to dip his hand in different colors of paint and make handprints on the reindeer's head to make antlers. Tom helped Allison do hers while Teddy made sure that Leo wasn't making too much of a mess.

At one point, Teddy looked up and saw that Tom was working on something while Allison stuck her hand in paint. Instead of putting the paint down on the paper in front of her, she reached over and pressed her tiny palm to Tom's cheek. Teddy couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, peanut, what did we talk about? We agreed that all the paint was going to stay on the paper this time," he said to her. She giggled. Tom gave her a soft kiss on the head. "You're lucky you're so cute."

"I'm glad you came over today," Teddy told him, unable to stop herself from smiling. Watching Tom interact with Allison always made her heart melt.

Tom smiled, the purple hand print still on his cheek.

"I'm glad you invited me. You know how much I love crafts. We actually made something for you too."

He held up their work of art. Teddy smiled as she saw that there were two tiny hand prints arranged in the shape of a heart on the center of the page. Tom had also written 'I love you' on the page.

"Aww, Allie, it's perfect," Teddy said. She kissed her little girl on the cheek. "Thank you. And, you are such a good speller considering you can't even talk yet."

Tom shook his head at her with a smile as she purposefully gave all the credit to Allie and not him.

"Mommy! All done!" Leo said, holding up his hands.

Teddy looked at his reindeer. "This looks great. Daddy's going to love it. I'll put it over here to dry. Let's go wash your hands."

Leo went to the kitchen sink and Teddy lifted him up since he was too short. Tom watched in awe of Teddy. She was such a good mom. And, now they would have another little one. Tom couldn't wait.

Teddy put Leo down once his hands were clean. She then brought Allison to the sink and washed her up.

"My turn," Tom told her, standing behind her with paint on his hands. Teddy stepped out of the way of the sink. "What? You aren't going to lift me up?"

Teddy shoved him playfully. "You're ridiculous."

Tom washed his hands and face of the paint. He then sat with Teddy on the couch while the kids played in the living room. Tom subconsciously grabbed Teddy's hand and Teddy naturally leaned against him, letting herself get comfortable. Tom smiled as Teddy fell asleep against him.

* * *

Teddy and Owen were playing with Allison and Leo. They loved how Allison would copy everything Leo did, and Leo would burst into a fit of laughter over it.

Teddy's phone buzzed beside her and checked it. She saw that it was the shop she had bought her dress from letting her know that her dress was in. Teddy sighed and went back to playing with the kids.

She wouldn't get to wear her dress. At least not anytime soon. Even if she did tell Tom that she would marry him in May as originally planned, she would be too big to fit in her dress.

"What's wrong?" Owen questioned.

"Nothing. It's just that my wedding dress is in," Teddy told him. "I guess I was into the whole wedding thing more than I let on."

"Well, you could still get married," Owen suggested.

"I'm going to be eight months pregnant in May," Teddy complained.

"Get married now then," Owen suggested, nonchalantly.

"Uh, he dated someone else like two weeks ago," Teddy reminded him.

"Yeah, but we both know you forgive him or will forgive him," Owen told her.

"It's just not the right time," Teddy replied. Owen was right. She had forgiven him. She kept trying to hold on to some of the pain she felt when she thought he would choose Lizzie, but she wasn't quite sure why. Why couldn't she just let it go and trust that his decision was final?

Owen shrugged. "Okay. But, if you change your mind, let me know and I'll make it happen."

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Chapter 16 was posted June 18th if you didn't have a chance to read it! Thank you so so much for the reviews and for sticking with my story despite the long posting gap. You will never understand just how happy it makes me. This just a silly chapter but was so fun to write. I hope you enjoy it!_

Teddy stared at the ceiling for a while, hoping that her hormones would calm down a little. She reached for her phone, but thought against it. She wasn't going to call Tom for a booty call. But, God, she wanted him right now. All she could think about was sex. She wanted Tom's kisses all over her body, imagining him kissing her unnoticeable baby bump and then lower, right where she needed him. She moaned a little at the thought. She picked up her phone.

_Can you come over?_ She texted him.

_Going into surgery. Is it an emergency?_ Tom replied quickly. He followed up with another text. _Are you and the baby okay?_

Teddy sighed. _Nevermind. We are both okay._

_Good. Call me if you need anything. Love you. _

Teddy's head collapsed back against the pillow in disappointment. She heard a loud cry from Allison downstairs which helped to distract her from her frustration. She got out of bed and went downstairs.

She found Owen cleaning up Allison who had apparently spilled milk all over herself and Owen. Teddy grabbed some paper towels and helped Owen clean up.

"Sorry if she woke you," Owen apologized.

"No, I was just-" Teddy started but stopped as Owen peeled his wet shirt off. She stared at his muscular arms.

"You okay?" Owen asked, wondering why Teddy was looking at him funny.

Teddy forced herself to look away. "Yep. Fine!"

Teddy grabbed Allison's sippy cup and went to refill it. She stood with the fridge door open for a moment, letting herself cool down. She hated herself for thinking about Owen in a sexual way but she was pretty sure she would literally be turned on by anyone right now. When she came back to Allison with her drink, Owen was still shirtless as he was finishing cleaning up the mess. Her mind immediately went back to Germany, his strong arms lifting her onto her own counter and then-

"Can you please go put a shirt on?" Teddy snapped.

Owen looked at her confused. "Okay."

Owen disappeared to his room and Teddy felt bad for snapping at him for no reason. She sat down next to Allison and Leo at the table. Owen came back out wearing a shirt.

"Thank you," Teddy said, sweetly, trying to make up for basically yelling at him a moment ago. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Owen accepted, still feeling confused. "What was that about?"

"It's nothing," Teddy insisted, but Owen continued to wait for an answer. "It's just that I haven't had-"

Teddy looked at Leo sitting next to her and remembered he was now old enough to repeat everything they said. "S-E-X in a while and my hormones are on fire from this baby. It's not you. I would literally want to sleep with anyone right now."

Owen's eyebrows were raised in surprise at Teddy sharing too much information. "Oh. Um, well, you could just sleep with Koracick."

Teddy sighed. "I know. But, I don't want to sleep with him just because I need to. I want to feel like we are in a good place."

"Right," Owen agreed.

"And, he is in surgery," Teddy added, dropping her head to the table. "Which I know because I'm weak and already caved and asked him to come over."

Owen laughed a little. "I've never seen you like this. Were you like this when you were pregnant with Allison?"

"I'm so glad my torture amuses you," Teddy said sarcastically. "And, it wasn't this bad."

"Alright, well, go take a cold shower and get ready for work," Owen suggested.

When they got to work, Teddy felt no better. She and Owen stopped for coffee at their favorite cart and Teddy took notice of the worker. He had served them coffee a million times but Teddy had never really looked at him before. Now she noticed his strong jaw line and perfect smile and Owen had to practically drag her away to stop her from staring.

Once she was working, her mind was pretty preoccupied. But, then she had a case with Amelia. For whatever reason, her brain decided to pull the memory of Amelia once admitting that she wanted to sleep with Carina into her mind as they worked. She wondered if Amelia had those thoughts about other women, namely herself, and couldn't help but fantasize about sleeping with her. Or, maybe a threesome with her and Tom, but she instantly pushed that thought away, not liking the idea of sharing Tom with anyone else.

By the time Teddy got home, she was exhausted from trying to keep out all the sexual thoughts that entered her brain throughout the day. She fell right asleep that night, hoping that she wouldn't feel this way tomorrow.

* * *

"Meeee-la," Leo screeched, running into Amelia's arms as she walked into the house.

"Hey Leo!" Amelia called out, putting down her things and scooping him into her arms and giving him a big hug.

"That was probably the closest he's been to saying your name right," Owen said, coming to greet Amelia.

"I'll take what I can get," Amelia said. She put Leo down and picked up the bags on the floor. "I made sure to ask for extra fortune cookies for you. And, I got extra wine for me and Teddy."

"Oh good," Owen replied, scratching his head. It wasn't his place to tell Amelia that Teddy wouldn't be drinking.

"So, where are Teddy and Tom?" Amelia asked. She was thrilled that Tom and Teddy were back together now so the four of them could hang out again.

"Teddy will be down in a minute," Owen answered, leaving out that she was upstairs throwing up. "And, Tom is coming from his hotel room."

"He's still staying there?" Amelia questioned.

"Teddy wants to make sure that they're going to make it before inviting him back home," Owen informed her. They were getting plates out for dinner when Teddy came into the kitchen.

"Hey," Teddy greeted, trying not to show that she was still feeling nauseous.

"Hi," Amelia said. "For the record, I think you should let Tom move back in."

Teddy sighed. She had been considering it a lot lately. Mostly because she was hormonal and her body was craving him. The urge was no longer as bad as it was the day before but was still lingering.

"Did you get Allison her dinner?" Teddy asked Owen, changing the subject.

"Not yet," Owen said.

"Okay, I will," Teddy told him. Teddy went to the fridge and pulled out a container of macaroni and cheese that they had prepared earlier. As she opened the lid, the smell of cheese filled her nose. She practically ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"Is she okay?" Amelia questioned.

"She's just not feeling great," Owen explained, getting Allison's food ready.

"Who's not feeling great?" Tom asked, entering the kitchen. Owen and Amelia both jumped not realizing that Tom had come into the house, never mind into the kitchen. "The peanut?"

"No, Teddy," Amelia answered.

"Oh," Tom said, no longer concerned. He already knew she was extremely nauseous. "I'll go check on her."

Tom knocked softly on the bathroom door and entered. He knelt behind her and pulled her hair back with one hand while the other drew circles on her back. After a minute, Teddy sat up and looked at Tom.

"Better now?" he asked.

"Ugh. I forgot how much being pregnant sucked."

Tom laughed.

Teddy nudged him, playfully. "Hey, it's your fault."

"I know," Tom agreed. "But if you're trying to get me to apologize, it won't happen. I already love our little accident baby."

Teddy laughed. "You cannot call him that."

"Her," Tom corrected, continuing their light-hearted argument. "And, I would never."

Teddy leaned in and kissed Tom on the cheek before getting off the bathroom floor. She extended her hand to him to help him up. "Come on. Let's eat."

Everyone ate their dinner together, gleeful as they talked about Santa coming for Christmas. Allison was too young to understand, but Leo was excited. Then, they spent the night decorating the house with lights and ornaments. They then put on Rudolph and snuggled in with Leo and Allison to watch. Both kids fell asleep before the end of the movie and were carried to bed.

"Time to break out the wine," Amelia said, after the kids were in bed. "Who wants a glass?"

"I'll take one," Owen agreed.

"Teddy? Tom?" Amelia questioned.

"No thanks," Teddy declined.

"Me neither," Tom followed.

Teddy looked at him and shook her head. She didn't want him to not drink just because she wasn't. She whispered, "You can have some."

"No. Solidarity," Tom told her with a smile.

"What's going on?" Amelia asked, suspiciously. "Why aren't you two drinking?"

"We aren't drinking because," Tom started, trying to think of an excuse knowing that Teddy didn't want to tell people about the baby yet since it was still early.

"You're pregnant!" Amelia shouted, her mouth dropping in surprise. "You are, right? That's why you were sick earlier?"

Teddy and Tom looked at each other and smiled, silently agreeing to tell her.

"9 weeks," Teddy told Amelia.

"Congratulations!" she exclaimed, giving Teddy and Tom a hug.

"We haven't really told anyone," Teddy reminded her.

"Right, of course," Amelia said, calming down from the excitement. She was happy for them. Especially for Tom who she knew wanted to have another baby. "I won't say a word."

They spent the rest of the night hanging out together. They told Amelia that she just had to come on Christmas morning to see Leo open his gifts. She agreed, thankful that they would let her join in their family holiday. Eventually, Amelia left and Owen walked her out to her car, leaving Teddy and Tom inside together.

"I guess I should head out," Tom said sadly, hoping she would ask him to stay.

"Not yet," Teddy replied, stepping closer to him, grabbing him by the shirt, and kissing him passionately. Tom kissed her back, thinking about how much he missed her kisses. They hadn't kissed like this since Lizzie showed up. He was disappointed when Teddy pulled back until she spoke. "Come on."

She grabbed his hand and led him upstairs. As soon as the bedroom door shut behind them, Teddy began kissing Tom again. Tom's hands traveled to her hips and pushed her back against the door. Teddy moaned as Tom's lips left her and found the spot on her neck that drove her insane.

"I love you," Tom whispered between kisses.

"I love you too," Teddy replied, reaching for his shirt and pulling it over his head. She ran her fingers down his torso, sending chills up his back.

Tom responded by pulling her shirt off. He stifled a groan and touched his tongue to his lips at the sight of her swollen breasts that were barely held by her bra. Tom was so distracted by looking over her body that Teddy had to remind him that they were in the middle of something. She pulled him back into her by the belt loop on his pants and kissed him again while her hands undid his pants and pushed them down, along with his boxers.

Tom snapped back into action, guiding her by the hips to bed and gently lying her down. He kissed his way down her body, giving her not yet protruding belly soft kisses. Teddy let out a sigh and ran her hand through his hair, loving how sweet he was to their baby. He then kissed lower, right at the edge of her jeans. He unbuttoned her pants and Teddy lifted her hips to help him remove them.

Once he kissed his way back up to her lips, Teddy took control, moving them so that she was now on top, straddling him. Tom managed to discard both her bra and panties. Teddy reached between them, stroking him, while he kissed her neck, shoulder, and breasts. They then joined their bodies together, finally quieting Teddy's urges. They laid in bed, regaining their breaths.

"That was-" Tom started.

"Long overdue," Teddy finished for him.

Tom smiled at her suspiciously. "Is that why you asked me to come over the other day?"

"Yeah," Teddy admitted, turning red. She felt bad for all the other thoughts she had that day. About Owen. And, the guy at the coffee cart. And, Amelia. And, all the other random people she bumped into that day. She felt like it was cheating to think of them in this way and wanted to come clean. She considered the fact that she should have done that before they slept together but better late than never.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked sensing that she was in her head.

"Um, look I feel terrible, and I don't want to lie to you."

Tom sat up, not sure he was ready for whatever it was she was about to confess.

"It's just that, the other day, when you couldn't come over, my hormones were insane - not that I can just blame them for everything- and you couldn't come over and-"

Tom's heart sank at the thought of her having sex with someone else because he couldn't come over that morning.

"Well, I just I couldn't stop thinking about sex. With everyone. Owen, and then-then the guy at the coffee cart, and Amelia, and then the daycare guy who was there when I picked up the kids, and literally everyone. I-I just feel awful for thinking about other people in that way."

"Wait, so you didn't actually sleep with anyone?" Tom asked for clarification.

"No," Teddy replied quickly. "Of course not! I would never do that to you."

"What the hell, Altman?" Tom sighed, mostly in relief. "You scared me."

"You're not mad?" Teddy questioned.

"No, of course not," Tom insisted. "You didn't sleep with any of them. Everyone has dirty thoughts like that sometimes and I'm sure yours were just heightened by the hormones. I'm not mad. In fact, I'd like to know more about these dirty thoughts about you and Amelia. That could be kinda hot."

Teddy lowered herself and hid under the blankets. "Ugh, I'm so embarrassed. I shouldn't have told you any of this."

"Oh please, there's nothing you could tell me that I would judge you for," Tom told her, pulling the blanket back. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Teddy told him. She smiled at him. "Come back home. I miss you."

"Are you sure?" Tom asked excitedly.

"Yes," Teddy insisted, kissing him. Tom kissed her back, happy that they were moving forward.

_A/N: Please review if you have a chance!_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Wow, you guys are the best! It's really great that the Toddy fans out there feel like I'm doing them justice and I love that I have non-Toddy fans who like my writing which means so much to me. For the awesome guest who suggested I do other pairings too, I appreciate that but I have to feel excited and invested in order to actually want to write it. But, I have written other pairings before on my other account (long story), Jaudreylover24. Secure is a Towen one shot and Time is a Teddy/Mark story (warning - that was a very long time ago so don't expect much from the writing since I was only in high school)._

"Jesus, Teddy," Owen groaned, bored of wrapping presents for the kids. "Don't get me wrong, I love spoiling them. But, this is a lot of stuff."

"Think of how pretty they will be under the tree!" Teddy exclaimed.

"There won't be any room under the tree," Tom told her.

"You two are no fun," Teddy complained. "What were your Christmases like as kids?"

"Well, my parents didn't make much so not this many gifts," Owen explained. "But, we always spent it together and had snowball fights and stuff. So, always special."

Teddy looked at Tom.

"Oh, mine?" Tom asked. "You don't want to hear about that. Ruins the Christmas spirit."

"What? Why?" Teddy questioned, suddenly feeling sad that Tom didn't enjoy his Christmases as a kid.

Tom kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry about it. Can you pass the scissors?"

Teddy passed the scissors, wondering why his Christmases were so bad that he didn't want to talk about them. Honestly, she didn't know much about Tom's childhood or parents. Just that he grew up in a rich Connecticut neighborhood and that his mom died when he was only three years old.

Teddy, Tom, and Owen finished wrapping the kids' gifts and then went off to bed. Tom sighed happily as he sunk into bed next to Teddy. He was glad to be back home. Getting to wake up every morning to Teddy, hug Allison every day and watch her grow, and falling asleep next to Teddy at the end of the night just felt right.

"Hey," Teddy said, nudging him.

Tom rolled over to face her and placed his hand on her stomach, his eyes still closed, ready for bed.

"Tom," Teddy whispered again, trying to get his attention.

"I love you, but I can't keep up with you," Tom complained, jokingly, thinking she was trying to get his attention for sex. "You'll have to do all the work."

Teddy rolled her eyes. "You're impossible. I just wanted to talk."

Tom opened his eyes, worried that maybe she had changed her mind about letting him move home. "Okay. About what?"

"Why didn't you like Christmas as a kid?"

"It just wasn't anything special," Tom said.

"Come on," Teddy probed. "You never tell me anything about your childhood."

Tom sighed. "It's just not important. It's not like I had a traumatic childhood. It was just lonely. My dad was a lawyer and worked too much. He hired nannies to basically raise me but fired them once he got bored of screwing them. On Christmas, I woke up to a wad of cash because he didn't have time to buy gifts. Then, he'd send me off to church."

Teddy looked at him sympathetically. "That's awful."

"Ah, see, that's why I didn't tell you," he replied. "I knew you'd look at me like that. It really could have been a lot worse."

"I know, but I don't like that you were lonely," Teddy told him, snuggling into his shoulder.

"Well, I'm not anymore," Tom told her. He was thankful when he heard a cry over the baby monitor to get him out of that conversation.

"That's not like her," Teddy said, concerned. "She has been sleeping through the night."

"I'll check on her," Tom offered.

Teddy smiled. "Thank you."

Tom went to check on Allison and found her standing in her crib crying.

"What's wrong, peanut?" He asked her. Her arm was extended as if pointing to the floor. Tom saw that her baby blanket had fallen onto the ground. He picked it up for her, remembering when he had bought it for her. He couldn't remember the last time he had spent that long at a store. But, he had wanted to pick out the perfect one.

Tom laid Allison back down and gave her the blanket which made her stop crying. Tom wiped away the tear stains on her cheeks and rubbed her soft head of hair until she fell back asleep.

"Thank you," Teddy said when Tom came back into the room.

"I missed her," Tom told Teddy. He laid back in bed and pulled Teddy into him. "It's good to be home."

Teddy smiled. "It's good to have you home."

"Teddy, you're the best family I've ever had," Tom told her. "I'm so sorry I almost ruined that. Because I can't imagine my life without you. I can't imagine my life without Allison. Or, Leo and Hunt. I know we aren't officially family but it feels like we are. So, thank you for giving me a second chance."

"I can't imagine my life without you either," Teddy assured him. "You are my family. Official or not."

Tom nodded and gave her a kiss. "Goodnight. Love you."

"Love you too," Teddy replied. She was now wide awake as Tom fell asleep next to her. She felt like her heart had never been so full before. Tom was her family. She could count on him to always be there for her, love her, and love the other members of her family.

She thought back to when she was a child. She had had the best childhood. Her parents always adored her, supported her, and comforted her. And, she could see that same quality in Tom every time he was with Allison or talked about their little one. She had always admired the way her parents looked at each other, the way her dad would nonchalantly reach for her mom's hand when driving, or the way her mom would watch historical shows with him despite finding them boring. No matter what they were doing, they were always laughing and keeping one another on their toes. Teddy had always dreamed of finding a love like that one day and smiled to herself as she looked at Tom sleeping.

She wanted it to be official. For him to be part of her family. She knew she had told him that they would take things slow after he chose her after Lizzie. She was trying to prevent him from hurting her again. She was so used to being hurt, being the second choice, that she forgot that this was Tom. And, she knew Tom's feelings for her were different. And, that he had gone about the Lizzie situation exactly how she would have wanted him to. He never tried to lie to her about his feelings. And, he did choose her. Not as a second option, but because he realized how special their relationship truly was and didn't want to lose her. She was tired of punishing him because of past experiences that had nothing to do with him.

She wanted to marry him. She grabbed her phone to text Owen. Maybe she did want to marry him right away. She touched her stomach gently. Or maybe it was just hormones making her sentimental. She put her phone down. She would make sure she still felt the same way tomorrow before making any decisions.

* * *

When Teddy came home from work the next day, and found Allison holding onto the coffee table to hold herself in a standing position. She was bouncing up and down at the knees. Tom had his hand on the coffee table in front of her, ready to soften a fall if she were to fall and hit her face on the table. With his other hand, he was playing with Leo, pretending to eat the fake food that Leo had made in his toy kitchen.

Teddy smiled to herself. "I hope you all ate some real food today too."

"Mommy!" Leo exclaimed, now noticing her and running to her.

"Hey, buddy," she replied, crouching down and opening her arms for a hug. She lifted him into her arms and Leo handed her a fake apple. "Oh, thank you! Did you have fun with Tom today?"

"Yeah!" Leo agreed. Teddy gave him a kiss on the head and put him back on the ground.

"How was your day?" She asked Tom, sitting next to him. "Did she figure out walking?"

"No, she's still gripping the coffee table with her life, unfortunately," Tom told her.

"Unfortunately?" Teddy asked. "Do you really want her to start running around?"

"Of course," Tom answered. "That's when kids get more fun."

"Well, maybe Santa will bring you some push toys," Teddy said to Allison, poking her belly. She turned back to Tom. "I just want her to stay this little forever."

"Yeah part of me never wants her to grow up but I'm also excited to see her grow up. I want to see her running around the backyard with Leo, getting excited over Santa coming, learning to read, starting school."

Teddy looked up at Tom and smiled. She loved how excited Tom was to see Allison's life. She wondered how she got so lucky to find a man who loved her and her daughter so intensely.

"What?" Tom asked, noticing the slight smile across her face.

"Nothing," Teddy shrugged. "I just love you."

"I just love you too," Tom replied, tilting her head up towards his. They kissed each other softly and slowly but intensely, smiling at each other when they pulled apart. Teddy stood up from the ground.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked.

"I have to call Owen real quick," she explained.

Tom looked at her confused, unsure of why she would need to leave the room to do that. He shrugged as she left the room.

"Mommy is weird," he whispered to Allison.

Teddy called Owen to tell him that she changed her mind. She wanted to marry Tom. On Christmas.

* * *

"Flowers?" Amelia listed.

"Check," Owen said. "A bouquet of red and white roses for Teddy and decorations for my mom's house. Petals for Allison."

Amelia nodded. She was impressed that Owen was actually managing to get a wedding together in a week. "What about a cake?"

"Same cake they planned for in May," Owen told her.

"Officiant?"

"Crap," Owen sighed. "I forgot. Where am I supposed to find someone to officiate the wedding on Christmas with such short notice?"

Amelia considered how they could make it work. She had been helping Owen, along with Megan via phone calls to plan Teddy and Tom's wedding. They had to be careful though, since Tom didn't know yet. Teddy wanted to surprise him. Amelia was sure that it would be the happiest surprise of Tom's life. She was happy she would get to be there.

When Owen and Teddy told her to come, she was skeptical at first. Christmas with Owen, Teddy, Tom, Leo and Allison was one thing. But this was going to be at Evelyn's house and she wasn't sure what Owen's family thought of her now that they weren't together. But, ultimately she agreed. She wanted to be on good terms with Owen's family again now that she and Owen were spending more time together.

"Oh, Meredith!" Amelia exclaimed. "She did Alex and Jo's wedding."

"I don't know," Owen said. "She's not close to Teddy or Tom and I'm sure she wouldn't want to leave her family on Christmas."

"No, I didn't mean that she should officiate the wedding," Amelia clarified. "But, if she can get certified online, then you could too."

"Me?" Owen asked. "I wouldn't know what to say or do."

"Owen, you've known Teddy for twenty years. You know Teddy and Tom's relationship better than anyone else," Amelia reminded him. "I can't think of anyone better to officiate that wedding."

Owen smiled. "You're right. I'll do it."

* * *

Tom strolled into the research lab and saw Amelia who immediately shuffled papers away.

"Hey," he greeted, trying to peak at what she was hiding. Amelia was happy she managed to get the wedding plans away in time before Tom saw them.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Amelia asked. "You have the day off."

"Yeah, I'm meeting Teddy for lunch when she gets out of surgery," Tom told her. Tom still wanted to know what she was hiding. He raised an eyebrow at her. "So, what's new with you?"

"Nothing," Amelia replied. "Well, except that I - well, I think - I still love Owen."

"That's not really new, but, okay," Tom agreed.

"Am I insane? Do you think my tumor is coming back?"

"If Owen were still the same guy he used to be then I'd say you were definitely insane," Tom told her honestly. "But, he's changed. You have too."

Amelia nodded. "Ugh, I don't even know why I'm going there. I don't even know if he feels that way about me anymore."

"He does."

"He said that?"

"He doesn't need to," Tom assured her. "It's obvious. But, don't sit around waiting for him to tell you that. He's not going to risk hurting the relationship you two have built lately by telling you he wants more."

Amelia nodded in agreement.

"But, hey, aren't you still dating Ortho Barbie?" Tom questioned.

Amelia's face turned red. "Not anymore."

"Oh, I can tell this story is going to be good," Tom commented, getting comfortable in his chair. "What happened?"

Amelia sighed. "You can't tell Owen. Or Teddy."

"I make no promises," Tom said.

"Well, then, you don't get to know," Amelia argued.

"Okay, okay," Tom relented. "I won't tell them."

"I just - well, I sort of called him Owen," Amelia admitted. Tom raised his eyebrow at her questioningly. "In bed."

Tom laughed. "You called out Owen's name during sex? That had to hurt."

"I feel awful about it," Amelia confessed. "But, maybe it was also a sign that I was lying to myself about what I wanted."

"Glad to see you've figured it out," Tom said, having thought it was obvious that she would always be hung up on Owen. Tom's phone chimed. "It's Teddy. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Merry Christmas Eve," Amelia called out as he left.

_A/N: So, I actually do like Amelink on the show but they weren't developed that way in my story so I didn't care about breaking them up. Please review! The wedding is next chapter and then there is one more chapter after that which has some time jumps._


	19. Chapter 19

Teddy went downstairs on Christmas morning seeing everything she had ever hoped for. She could smell blueberry muffins coming from the oven. Tom, Owen, and Amelia were sitting with Leo and Allison by the perfectly decorated Christmas tree. Leo was already shaking one of the presents under the tree. Teddy smiled to herself. This was what Christmas was supposed to feel like.

"Mommy," Leo called out. "Open!"

"Yeah, bud, I'm ready," Teddy said, sitting on the couch next to Tom, who gave her stomach a gentle rub. "You can open it."

They watched as Leo unwrapped gift after gift. They also would give Allison a hand by ripping a corner of the wrapping paper for her to then pull. However, it was difficult for her, especially since one hand was gripped onto her baby blanket at all times. She now wanted her blanket in sight at all times and took comfort in its presence. Eventually, Leo helped her unwrap her gifts.

After opening gifts and eating breakfast, everyone got dressed up for Christmas at Evelyn's house. As they went out to the car, they realized it was starting to snow. Teddy smiled and reached her hand out to catch a snowflake. She lifted Allison into her arms and helped her catch a snowflake, resulting in a laugh as the cold droplet melted in her palm.

They then drove to Evelyn's, Teddy's leg bouncing in suspense. She was getting married today. Tom placed his hand on her leg.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Teddy smiled. "I've never been better."

Tom smiled back at her.

They parked at Evelyn's, and Owen and Amelia brought the kids inside. Tom came around to get Teddy's door. They made it to the porch lined with twinkling Christmas lights and red bows on the banister. Tom stopped Teddy before she could reach the door.

"Come on," Teddy urged, excited to show him and see for the first time the set up that Owen put together for their wedding.

Tom pulled her into him. "Teddy, I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied, quickly. "Let's go inside."

Tom held her hips gently so she couldn't move to the door. "When we go in there, I want to be able to tell them that we will be having our wedding. I know how badly I messed things up. But, I love you and I want to move past that. I still want to marry you like we planned to. In May. It still gives us time if you decide you can't forgive me. But, it'd also be before the baby is due so that we can be a family. Officially."

Teddy touched her stomach, trying to stop herself from crying.

"I love you," Tom repeated. "You make me happier than I have ever been. And, you still wear the ring so, please Teddy, marry me. Call the wedding back on."

Teddy wiped the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. She could hear how desperately he wanted to marry her and loved her and felt the exact same way that he did.

"Come with me," Teddy said softly, taking him by the hands and bringing him inside. As they stepped inside Tom and Teddy saw the living room completely transformed. The couches had been moved out of the room and white chairs were set up facing the over-sized window where the snow could be seen falling. It was decorated with red and white roses, perfect for a Christmas wedding.

"What is this?" Tom asked hopefully. It looked more decorated than a simple family get together. It looked like a wedding.

Teddy smiled at him. "Yes, I will marry you. Today?"

Tom's surprised look quickly turned to a smile and he hugged her tightly. "We're getting married?"

Teddy nodded and Tom kissed her, both of them feeling each other's smile through the kiss.

Megan came over to them after letting them be excited for a minute.

"Alright, I need the bride," Megan told them. Teddy happily took Megan's hand and followed her to Megan's childhood bedroom where her dress was waiting for her. Megan helped her with her make up and then her hair.

Teddy looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at Megan. "Thank you."

Megan smiled back. "Come on, let's get you in that gorgeous dress. So, why are we moving this wedding up? Is there something I should know?"

Teddy smiled at her. "Well, I just want to be married to him already."

"But, what about the plans in May?" Megan asked, suspiciously.

"What are you trying to ask me?" Teddy questioned, sensing that Megan was suspicious that she was pregnant.

"Okay, you know I can't ask because if I'm wrong it's going to be mean, but come on, you are glowing and I'm sure some of it is because you're getting married today but -"

"I'm pregnant," Teddy told her, confirming her suspicions.

Megan's smile lit up the whole room and she squealed. "Oh my God. When are you due?"

"June 28th," Teddy told her.

"June 25th!" Megan exclaimed, pointing at her stomach.

"What?" Teddy asked, surprised at what she was implying. "You're pregnant too!"

The two of them laughed, hugged and cried, excited that they would be having their babies around the same time.

"What's going on in here?" Evelyn asked as she saw Megan and Teddy laying in bed hugging and laughing.

The two women looked at each other both confirming that they hadn't told her yet and were waiting for the second trimester to begin telling people.

"Nothing," they replied in unison. Teddy stood up and put on her dress and Megan helped zip her up.

* * *

"Ready?" Owen asked Tom, as they stood in front of the window with the snowy view. Evelyn, Nathan, Farouk, and Amelia were sitting in the seats across from them.

"More than ready," Tom told him. Owen gave Amelia a look to start the music. As the music played, Megan handed a dressed up Leo a pouch with the wedding rings.

"Go give this to Daddy," Megan told him. Leo walked down the makeshift aisle, only stopping once to touch the flowers along the way, and then handed Owen the rings. Leo then went to sit next to Amelia. Amelia gave him a high five and then held his hand, since Leo wouldn't let go of hers.

Next, Megan, dressed in a deep red dress, carried Allison down the aisle, helping her throw petals from the basket. As they sat down, Tom drew in a deep breath, ready to see his bride.

Teddy began walking down the aisle. Her dress flowed beautifully down her body, the whiteness of the dress making her hair look lighter. Tom smiled at her as she walked to him, thinking that she looked absolutely perfect. She looked like an angel and he wondered how he could be lucky enough to marry this woman. As she reached him, he held out his hands to her and she took them.

"Today we celebrate the marriage of Teddy and Tom, a couple that deserves all the happiness in the world," Owen began. Teddy smiled at Owen, knowing he was nervous about messing up. "It makes perfect sense that I am officiating this wedding, since I have such a great track record with marriages."

The group laughed. "But, really, I'm marrying them because I get to see just how much they love each other every day. When I found out that they were together, I never thought that they would make it to this point. I didn't notice the way that Tom looked out for Teddy, making sure she was happy and comfortable during her pregnancy. He made sure that she wasn't stressed, had a place to live, and went for walks like she was supposed to. I didn't know that he put reminders in his phone for meal times so that she would remember to eat during the day."

Tom looked at Amelia, knowing that she must have told Hunt that. Teddy smiled at him, not realizing he had done that.

"I finally realized that what Teddy and Tom have is real was when Tom asked me to move in with them. He was willing to put Teddy's needs over his own, as I'm sure he didn't actually want me being a third wheel in their daily lives. Every day, I see Tom choose Teddy. Which is exactly what she deserves in a husband.

"Now, I have talked a lot about how much Tom loves Teddy and how I know that he is good enough for her. It's easy to talk about that because Tom is always very obvious and open about his feelings for her. But, Teddy is more of a challenge."

Teddy glared at Owen playfully.

"It's hard for me to tell you about Teddy's feelings because she isn't the type of person who shows her heart so easily. But, I see the way her eyes light up when Tom comes home, the way she nestles into his shoulder on the couch. Then there's her laugh that constantly fills the house, that I can even hear all the way in my bedroom on the first floor when she is in her room upstairs. These may seem like small things that indicate Teddy's feelings. However, for someone who has dealt with the pain and heartbreak...sorry... that Teddy has, these small gestures mean so much more. They mean that she loves him, trusts him, takes comfort and safety in him, and wishes that she could be as optimistic as he is sometimes.

"Teddy and Tom are the perfect example of what a husband and wife should be. They aren't perfect but they accept each other's flaws with no judgement. They challenge each other and encourage one another. They are able to work together seamlessly and communicate every step of the way. I am so glad that I can officiate the wedding of my friends, parenting partners, and role models for what I am looking for in a relationship."

Owen found himself locking eyes with Amelia. She smiled at him, encouragingly, and he smiled back. He continued with the ceremony and eventually grabbed the rings from his pocket.

"Do you, Thomas Christopher Koracick, take this woman to be your wife?" Owen asked, handing him the ring.

Tom smiled at Teddy. "I do."

He slipped the ring onto her finger gently. Then, Owen handed the ring to Teddy.

"Do you, Theodora Grace Altman, take this man to be your husband?"

"I do," Teddy agreed, unable to stop smiling.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Owen said. Tom and Teddy didn't wait for next part, and kissed each other.

* * *

Teddy and Tom were sitting outside in the snow to soak in their wedding while the Hunt's got Christmas dinner ready. Owen went into the kitchen, now changed out of his suit. Megan, Nathan, and Amelia clapped for him as he came in.

"Ugh, I don't like you guys," he said, assuming they were mocking him.

"No, really it was beautiful, Owen," Megan admitted.

"I always thought you'd be at the altar with Teddy, I just didn't think you'd be the officiant," Nathan teased.

"Ooh, same," Amelia agreed. Megan laughed in agreement.

"Very funny," Owen replied sarcastically. "So, did I ruin their wedding?"

"Not at all," Amelia assured him. "Everything you said was true and perfect."

"You know when you make Megan cry that it must be good," Evelyn added.

"Stupid hormones," Megan huffed under her breath so no one but Nathan could hear.

"Alright, I need less cooks in the kitchen," Evelyn told them, shooing them away.

"Well, for the benefit of the food, I will opt out," Amelia said, hopping off her chair.

"Me too," Owen said, following her out of the room. Megan and Evelyn shared a look, sensing that romance was rekindling between the two of them.

"Thank you," Owen said to Amelia once they were alone. "For helping so much with the wedding."

"Of course," Amelia replied. "You really did a great job."

Owen and Amelia were staring at one another, maybe a little too intently. Owen coughed as an excuse to look away. He knew he couldn't tell her how he felt. It wouldn't be fair after all the pain he put her through. And, she was still dating Link as far as he knew.

"Owen-"

"Amelia-"

They both started at the same time and stopped as they heard the other.

"Oh, go ahead," Amelia insisted.

"No, it's nothing," Owen backtracked. "Um, I was just going to say that I really am glad that we can be friends again. I like hanging out with you."

Amelia gave a half smile. She was happy that he enjoyed spending time with her but also wished it was more than just a friendship. "Me too."

"We should go play with the kids," Owen suggested. They went to the family room where Megan and Farouk were sitting with Leo and Allison. "How's it going in here?"

"Ahem," Megan cleared her throat, pointing to the small green and red mistletoe hanging from the doorway which Owen and Amelia were standing in. Owen and Amelia both looked up and then at each other.

"Well, it's tradition," Amelia shrugged.

Owen kissed her chastly on the lips.

"Boo," Megan called out.

"She has a boyfriend," Owen used as an excuse.

Tom and Teddy walked through the doorway, between Owen and Amelia.

"Not anymore," Tom told him, clapping a hand on Owen's shoulder encouragingly. He then turned to Teddy and kissed her passionately under the mistletoe.

"Yes, like that!" Megan said to her brother.

Amelia laughed and started to walk into the room. Owen reached out, grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back into him. His hands went up to frame her face and he pulled her close, kissing her deeply. Amelia was surprised at first but melted into his kiss, remembering the passion they had once had for each other.

Megan, Teddy, and Tom cheered for them as they pulled apart, while Amelia and Owen just stared at each other for a moment, both of them knowing exactly how the other one felt. They stared as they caught their breaths until Amelia felt a tug on the skirt of her dress. She and Owen looked down and saw Leo. Amelia lifted him up.

"You're under the mistletoe now too," she told him. She began kissing his tiny cheeks and head and Owen did the same as Leo let out roars of laughter.

* * *

Tom woke up the next morning feeling like he must have dreamt yesterday. He looked down at his hand and Teddy's and saw that they were both wearing wedding rings and nothing else. He smiled to himself. All of it had been real.

"Hey, Teddy," Tom whispered.

"What?" she asked, waking up slightly, but keeping her eyes closed.

"We're married," Tom reminded her.

Teddy smiled while she kept her eyes closed. "We're married. We can be asleep and married too."

Tom kissed the tip of her nose. "You can sleep. I'm too excited."

Teddy pulled the blanket up and snuggled in to fall back asleep. She then felt Tom going under the blanket and touching her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Teddy asked, sleepily.

"Go to sleep. We're having a private conversation," Tom told her. He rubbed his thumb gently across her stomach. "Hey. It's your dad. Mom and I got married yesterday. Kids someday are going to be mean and say that we only got married because of you. But, that's not true at all. I've spent a long time tricking your mom into loving me even though she is way out of my league. I finally did it though. And we can't wait until you come out and join our family."

Teddy reached down and stroked Tom's head gently. "I love you."

"I love you," Tom replied, coming up from under the covers. "Yesterday was perfect. The best Christmas I've ever had."

"Really?" Teddy asked sarcastically. "I got a car for Christmas in high school. That was a pretty good Christmas."

Tom laughed.

"Getting a husband is a close second though," Teddy joked.

"Hmm, there's got to be a way I can move into first place," Tom inquired, pulling her close. He kissed her collarbone and then her neck.

"That's helping," Teddy assured him. "Lower."

Tom kissed down her neck and on the upper part of her chest.

"Lower," Teddy told him.

Tom kissed her breasts and then down her stomach.

"Lower," Teddy pleaded.

Tom looked up at her. "God, my wife is sexy."

He then kissed lower, right where she wanted him, getting a sigh and moan from Teddy.

After making love, Teddy and Tom laid in bed together, tangled up, both feeling like they had finally gotten everything they ever could have imagined. All the waiting and wishing that other loves would have worked and the pain they had gone through along the way was now worth it because they were happy being all in for each other.

_A/N: Please review! Just the one chapter left! Stay tuned if you want to find out: what Allison calls Tom as her step-dad and whether Teddy or Tom was right about the sex of the baby. Also, find out if the delivery of the baby is smooth sailing._


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Here it is! The last chapter. I'm literally crying as I post this because this story has been such a long ride and I have loved writing it so much. I have had some supporters stick with me from beginning to end and I'm so appreciative of everyone who has read my story. This chapter has time jumps!_

**3 months later**

"Stop it," Teddy managed to say while in a fit of laughter. She shoved Tom's arm gently.

"Stop what?" Tom said, continuing to use the funny voice he had been using for one of the characters in Allison's bedtime story. Allison let out a shriek of laughter, reaching out to touch Tom's face. "She likes when the characters have different voices."

Teddy shook her head and smiled at him. "You sound like a monster."

"Well, what voice would _you_ use for an elephant?"

"You have more fun with these stories than she does," Teddy rolled her eyes. Allison started hitting the book with her hand. "I think she wants you to keep reading."

"At least someone appreciates me, don't you peanut?" Tom whispered to Allison. Tom finished the story and Allison reached for the next book in the pile on Tom's lap. Goldilocks.

"Oh please," Teddy begged, jokingly. "No more bad renditions of this story."

"Really? You're going to say no to this face?" Tom asked, pointing to Allison who already was staring intently at the picture on the first page.

Teddy smiled and rubbed her now 5 month old baby bump. "Of course not."

"You can read it, if you'd like," Tom offered.

"No, no," Teddy replied. "This is your book with her. You can keep butchering the story if it makes her happy."

Tom began to read.

"There was Papa Bear, Mama Bear," Tom paused. "Where's Mama?"

Allison pointed at Teddy excitedly. "Mama."

Tom patted her gently on the head and continued to read. He read about Goldilocks coming into the house and had Allison point out where certain items were in the pictures, which the smart girl did each time.

"'Somebody has been eating my porridge,' said Papa Bear," Tom read. He was about to continue but Allison reached out and hit his chest with both her arms.

"Papa," she repeated.

Teddy's mouth dropped, "Oh my God. That's adorable. She called you Papa."

"Nah, she was just repeating," Tom denied, not wanting to get his hopes up that she would actually call him by a 'dad'-like name. He saw a tear coming to Teddy's eye. "No, don't start that. Your hormones are making you cry for no reason."

"Really?" Teddy asked, skeptically, wiping her eye. "Allie, where's Papa?"

"Papa," Allison said, giving Tom a hug.

Tom hugged her back and now had tears in his eyes. He had been there for Allison since before she was born. He helped with every stage along the way and now was her step-dad. He never needed her to call him something special because his love for her was unconditional. But, to know that she considered him to be just as important in her life as she was to him felt amazing. He wiped away a tear and laughed. "God, now my hormones are acting up."

Teddy laughed and stood up to give both Tom and Allison a hug.

* * *

Teddy and Tom came downstairs the next morning early in the morning and found Owen walking Amelia to the door quietly. Owen leaned in to kiss Amelia.

"Morning," Teddy greeted. Owen and Amelia jumped apart, not expecting them to be downstairs so early.

"Hey," Owen said guiltily. "Amelia just came to say good morning to Leo."

Teddy rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Everyone knows you two are back together. Why are you guys sneaking around like teenagers?"

"Yeah, and you know we are your biggest shippers so no need to hide it from us," Tom added. "Not to mention we could hear you two doing it last night."

Amelia and Owen both turned red. "Sorry."

"So, you two are actually dating, right? Not just sleeping together?" Teddy asked.

Amelia and Owen looked at each other.

"Yes," Owen admitted. "We just don't want everyone to know until we know that it's going to work out this time."

"Yeah, Meredith and Maggie will have too many opinions on it and Link is still mad at me so I don't want to add to his pain," Amelia told them.

"Well, we are happy for you," Teddy told them, giving Owen and then Amelia a hug.

* * *

"Boy," Teddy predicted as Carina put the cold jelly on her stomach.

"No, it's a girl," Tom insisted. "Winner gets a foot massage tonight."

"Well, I'm pregnant so I should be getting a foot massage no matter what," Teddy reminded him.

"Are you two done arguing and ready to see for yourselves?" Carina asked.

They gripped each other's hands tightly.

"A girl," they said simultaneously as the image came up on the screen. They were all smiles as they left the appointment and went back to their car.

"You're not upset that we aren't having a boy, right?" Tom asked her, knowing she had predicted a boy since the beginning.

"Of course not!" Teddy assured him. "Are you? I mean, I already have a boy and a girl. I thought you might want one of each."

Tom shrugged. "I don't know. I'm kind of glad that David is my only boy. I wouldn't want it to feel like I'm replacing him."

Teddy nodded. "Well, that wouldn't be possible, but I get it. Besides, you are really good with daughters."

Tom smiled. "Now we need to think of names!"

Teddy laughed. "We have some time for that."

* * *

**3 months later (6 months total since the wedding)**

"Woah, Megan, what is all this?" Teddy asked, when she met up with Megan at the mall. Megan's cart was completely full. "I thought you and Nathan already went shopping for the new house."

Megan and Nathan had decided to move their family to Seattle to be closer to family. They were keeping their beach house as a second home but thought that being closer to family would be good for both the baby and Farouk. Farouk was especially excited about having a baby brother to play with.

"It's not for the house," Megan told her. "Look at these adorable dresses. Baby Koracick needs these."

"She has plenty of clothes. We still have all of Allison's old clothes," Teddy explained.

Megan patted Teddy's stomach. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Auntie Megan will make sure you don't get only old hand-me-downs."

Teddy laughed. She loved having Megan around. They were bonding over their pregnancies and it felt like they were close sisters, just like when they were in the army.

Teddy ended up agreeing with all of Megan's purchases and loaded up her car with new things for their baby.

"Ooh, baby is hungry," Megan said, rubbing her stomach. "You want to get lunch?"

Teddy agreed and got into Megan's car so that they only had to take one car. They talked as they drove about baby names.

"I think Tom is purposefully choosing names I hate just to annoy me."

"You think you know someone until you find out what names they like," Megan agreed. "Nathan apparently thinks our son is going to come out as a 90 year old man. He keeps giving me old people names."

Teddy laughed. The two were in a fit of laughter over the names that Nathan and Tom had come up with that they didn't even notice a car running a red light from the right. The sound of laughter was replaced with the sound of scraping metal as the car rammed into the passenger's side.

"Teddy!" Megan yelled, once the car, stopped moving and she realized what had happened. She looked over and saw that Teddy was unconscious with broken glass over her body, and blood running down her face. "Teddy? Oh God."

She struggled to unbuckle her seat belt and push away the airbags, being mostly fine, and reached across the center of the car for Teddy's neck. She felt for a pulse but it was weak. Witnesses to the scene came in to help, as Megan noticed that the seat beneath Teddy was wet. Her water had broken but there was also blood mixed in.

"An ambulance is on the way," a passerby told her.

"Help," she pleaded. "Help me get her to this side."

"I think we should wait for an ambulance."

"I'm a doctor!" Megan yelled at him, sounding a little crazy. "I need to move her and check on her baby."

Two bystanders had Megan move away from the car and worked together to pull Teddy out through the driver's side door. As soon as she was out, Megan got to work. The two bystanders held their jackets out to give Teddy some privacy from the forming crowd as Megan examined her.

"It's okay, Teds," Megan whispered, despite Teddy's unconscious state. She was more giving herself the pep talk. "I've got this. I'm going to save her. I promise."

Megan found that Teddy was in active labor, likely started from a placental abruption caused by the crash. Megan was stressed and hoped an ambulance would be there soon. Teddy was only 35 weeks along. She then felt her own contraction hit, but grimaced through it.

Megan could see the baby's head by the time the ambulance arrived. The paramedics assisted Megan with the delivery, offering her towels and sterile tools. When the baby girl was finally in Megan's arms, she noticed that the baby was not breathing. She let the paramedics take care of Teddy as she performed CPR on the baby.

"Oh come on," Megan pleaded, ignoring her second contraction. "Come on, pretty girl."

Megan cried as she performed CPR and one of the paramedic asked if she could take over. Megan knew it sounded harsh to yell 'no' at her but there was no way she would trust anyone else with Teddy and Tom's baby. Finally, the sound of crying filled the air and Megan began to cry along with the tiny baby in her arms in relief. She hopped into the rig with the paramedics and Teddy, holding the premature baby closely.

"Tell Grey-Sloan that she will need a blood transfusion, a head CT, and to check for internal bleeding," Megan ordered the paramedic. "The baby will need an incubator in the NICU. And, I need Carina DeLuca to deliver my baby. I'm four minutes apart."

As the rig pulled into the hospital, Owen and Tom were shocked to see Megan hop out of the ambulance.

"Megan?" Owen asked.

"I'm so sorry!" Megan apologized, handing Tom the baby. "The driver came out of nowhere."

"Is this-?" Tom started to ask, his eyes widening. He held the baby against his chest.

"Yes, I have to go. I'm three minutes apart," Megan said, rushing off to OB.

"Teddy!" Tom exclaimed, as she was put on a gurney in front of him. She was unconscious and Tom began to panic as he pieced together what happened. Megan had delivered the baby 5 weeks early while Teddy was unconscious. Around him, Owen and the other doctors were discussing a game plan as they moved her into the trauma room. "She needs a head CT."

"Tom, you need to get out," Owen insisted. He called for a resident to page Shepherd. "I've got her. Go get the baby to the NICU and stay with her."

Tom didn't want to leave Teddy but knew that the baby needed to be checked out. He kissed Teddy's forehead gently. "I love you. And, you have to meet our girl, okay?"

With that Tom left and brought the baby up to the NICU. It wasn't until she was in the incubator that Tom felt a small bit of relief. Their baby had survived. He just hoped Teddy would too.

* * *

Tom sat with his hand inside the incubator as he waited for more news on Teddy. The only thing keeping him from breaking down was the soft feeling of his daughter's hand squeezing his pinky finger slightly.

Teddy had a brain bleed and internal bleeding in her abdomen from the crash. They weren't sure exactly where the bleeding in the abdomen was coming from and would have to do exploratory surgery to figure it out. She had already lost a lot of blood. He trusted Amelia in the OR and only wished that Bailey hadn't kicked Owen out of the OR for being too close to her. He knew why surgeons couldn't operate on family but also knew that Owen would be more inclined to save her than any other surgeon.

Tom perked up as Owen walked in, hoping he had an update.

"Bailey found the source of bleeding. She's repairing it now," Owen told him.

"Thanks," Tom said sadly.

"You should eat something," Owen suggested. "Or take a walk. You haven't moved in hours."

"I'm not leaving her alone," Tom insisted.

Owen supposed he wouldn't want to leave either if he were Tom. "I'll stay with her until you get back. You need a break."

Tom sighed. "Okay."

Owen took his place and Tom left the room. He didn't stop at the cafeteria despite not having eaten since the day before. He went straight to the hospital's church and lit a candle before sitting in the back pew.

He shook his head, unsure of what to say. "I can't lose her, David. I know I think a lot about how much I wish you could have met her because I think you would really liked her. But, as much as I wish you two could meet, please don't let it be now. I need her. Your little sister needs her. I love her."

* * *

Teddy's eyes fluttered open and she saw Owen sitting in the chair beside her. Teddy grimaced in pain. She reached to stroke her stomach but it was not as round as she remembered. She went from being groggy to wide awake as she began to panic.

"No, no, no," she muttered. "Owen. Where is she? What happened to her?"

"Shh shh," Owen whispered. "She's in the NICU. Tom is with her. He was down here earlier but he wasn't sure which of you he should stay with."

"She's alive?" Teddy asked, starting to cry in relief.

"Yeah," Owen told her. "Megan delivered her. While being in labor. The baby is doing really well. You on the other hand-you really had me worried."

Teddy squeezed Owen's hand and Owen explained that she had had a brain bleed and some internal bleeding in her abdomen which he and Amelia had managed to fix. Despite hearing this, Teddy threw the covers off herself and tried to stand. Owen caught her and made her lay back down.

"Owen, I need to see my baby," Teddy told him. "Please. I need to see her. I haven't seen her yet."

"I'll see what I can do," Owen insisted. "I'll have Tom come down, okay?"

Teddy nodded as Owen left the room. It was only a minute later when Tom ran into the room and hugged Teddy.

"Thank God you're okay," Tom said, squishing her tightly. He had tears in his eyes, thankful that she was alive.

"Tom," Teddy whispered.

"What?"

"You're hurting me," Teddy told him. Tom released her and held her hands instead.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I was so worried."

Teddy pulled him in for a kiss, letting him know how happy she was to be alive and to see him again.

"We have a baby?" Teddy asked, confirming what Owen had already told her.

"Yeah," Tom answered. "Hunt is bringing her down in the incubator. She is so tiny and perfect."

"Healthy?" Teddy asked.

Tom nodded. "Her lungs are a little underdeveloped. But, besides that, she is healthy."

Teddy nodded, feeling bad that she couldn't keep her baby safely inside her for a few more weeks.

"Oh, here she is," Tom said, watching as Owen wheeled in the incubator with their daughter inside. Teddy gasped in awe of her baby as she came into view.

"Text me if you need anything," Owen told them before stepping out of the room to give them privacy.

"Come here, Megan, time to meet Mommy," Tom said to the baby, as he wheeled the incubator closer for Teddy to reach in.

"Megan? Did you name her?" Teddy asked.

"Oh, well, no not officially," Tom said. "I wanted to wait for you. But, I also couldn't keep calling her 'the baby' and so I just started calling her Megan because Megan saved her while she was literally in labor. I figured she could use some of her Aunt Megan's toughness."

Teddy smiled as she touched her little girl's hand. "I love it."

Teddy and Tom spent hours marveling over Megan and discussing how Leo and Allison would react to the new baby.

* * *

"We're home," Teddy announced, as she, Tom, and baby Megan walked through the front door. Leo and Allison ran up to them and Teddy gave them tight hugs, having missed them so much while she was recovering in the hospital. Owen had brought them to visit but it wasn't the same as playing with them at home. Owen and Amelia helped Teddy and Tom bring in their belongings and get situated in the living room where Megan, Nathan, Farouk, and their baby were already waiting for them. It was the first time that Teddy had seen Megan since the accident as Megan had been busy with being a new mom too.

Teddy immediately went over to her and gave her a hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Altman," Megan insisted. "That was terrifying. I don't remember the last time I delivered a baby."

"Well, Megan turned out perfectly," Teddy told her, touching her baby's nose.

"You named her Megan?" Megan asked, flattered that Teddy and Tom would do that. Teddy nodded and Megan hugged Teddy again. Megan then picked up her baby and Teddy brushed her fingers over his forehead. "Meet Theo."

"Hi Theo," Teddy cooed.

"His full name is Theodore because I wanted to name him after you. But, we'll call him Theo instead of Teddy," Megan explained.

"You named him after me?" Teddy asked. "Why?"

"Because I love you," Megan answered. "You're my family and I wanted to name him after someone special."

Teddy smiled. They all sat down and had the kids meet the new babies. It was the perfect moment. Whether by blood, shared children, marriage, or just pure love, everyone in the room was family.

_A/N: Well, there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know. As I mentioned previously, I'm going to be doing another story with little snippets of their lives while the kids grow up as a continuation to this. I have over 20 ideas for chapters for it. Let me know if you'd be interested in that. I also have a season 16 AU Toddy story in the works right now that I'm excited about. Thank you all for reading!_


End file.
